


Life is upon us and the time for love is here and now

by uptowngirlMarle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Falling In Love, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Secret Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptowngirlMarle/pseuds/uptowngirlMarle
Summary: "Gina respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar em se afastar dele, focou no barulho a sua volta, seus irmãos gritando lá embaixo e sua mãe resmungando, a música na sala se misturando aos grilos lá fora, havia um vento fresco no corredor vindo de algum lugar, então havia Harry com sua boca e seus olhos verdes como…"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. I. Move in a little closer, let me tell you about

—Gina, posso falar com você um segundo? 

Gina parou a meio caminho do seu quarto e se virou para encarar Harry. Ela sorriu tentando não demonstrar a pilha de nervos que virava cada vez que ele a encarava, o que era ridículo de se pensar já que ela era crescida o suficiente para saber controlar suas emoções. Gina odiava o fato de ainda sentir algo por Harry, ele era seu amigo e apenas isso, mas havia algo naquele seu jeito doce e gentil que fazia seu eu de 10 anos saltitar de felicidade. Abençoado fosse seu ingênuo coração para não perceber a calamidade que se formava dentro dela. 

—Algum problema, Harry? - ela indagou cruzando os braços. Ela manteve a postura e tentou esquecer qualquer pensamento inoportuno causado pelo álcool que havia tomado escondido de sua mãe. 

—Eu não consegui lhe dar seu presente de aniversário no meio dessa confusão. - Harry estendeu uma caixa envolta em papel colorido, Gina a pegou e sorriu ainda mais. 

—Não precisava. - ela sussurrou apenas por educação, seus dedos já agiram rápido rasgando o papel e abrindo a caixa. Havia um gorro de lã cinza embrulhado em papel de seda, ela tocou o gorro e sentiu sua maciez.

—Sei que não é exatamente uma grande coisa, sua mãe consegue fazer melhor, mas quando eu vi na loja achei que ficaria perfeito em você. - Harry disse enquanto coçava a nuca, algo que ele fazia quando estava agitado demais. - Você não precisa usar se quiser, eu apenas…

Gina se lançou para frente e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry, ele balançou para trás com o impacto, mas os manteve em pé segurando-a pela cintura. Harry tinha um cheiro amadeirado e suave, cheiro de campo em um dia fresco, algo que fazia os sentidos dela enlouquecerem. Ele a fazia enlouquecer. 

—Obrigada. - Gina se afastou apenas alguns centímetros e sorriu para ele. Seus braços ainda estavam ao redor do pescoço dele e as mãos dele ainda estavam na sua cintura, e seu coração batia ainda mais rápido. Ela ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, maldito fosse por crescer tanto no verão, seus olhos verdes a observavam por debaixo do óculos redondos, Gina desceu o olhar para a boca dele, seus lábios eram algo que ela sempre imaginou, pareciam tão beijáveis. 

—Gin. - Harry murmurou atraindo sua atenção, ela olhou para cima novamente. Gina respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar em se afastar dele, focou no barulho a sua volta, seus irmãos gritando lá embaixo e sua mãe resmungando, a música na sala se misturando aos grilos lá fora, havia um vento fresco no corredor vindo de algum lugar, então havia Harry com sua boca e seus olhos verdes como…

Ela avançou nele, ou talvez tivesse sido ele quem se inclinou, ou dois. Gina não sabia responder, a única coisa que ocupava sua mente era como Harry beijava bem, ridiculamente bem. As mãos dele correram pelas suas costas erguendo um pouco sua blusa, ela não conseguiu conter o gemido quando ele tocou sua pele mesmo sem querer. 

—Harry. - ela sussurrou quando eles finalmente se afastaram, não havia ar suficiente em seus pulmões para eles continuarem. 

—Harry! Vamos jogar! - Rony gritou do andar de baixo. Gina tentou controlar sua respiração, mas Harry parecia determinado a enlouquecê-la, pois uniu novamente seus lábios, desta vez em um beijo mais delicado.

—Estamos apostando! - George informou em voz alta. Ela se afastou por um segundo apenas o suficiente para tomar fôlego e voltar a beijá-lo. 

O barulho de passos indicava que alguém estava subindo, tomando coragem e requerendo mais força de vontade que ela achava possível, Gina se afastou com a respiração já ofegante, olhou uma última vez para Harry, seu rosto corado e seus lábios inchados. Ela apertou a caixa entre as mãos controlando a vontade de beijá-lo mais uma vez. 

—Melhor de três! - Fred gritou. Os passos se aproximaram e uma cabeça ruiva apareceu na escada. Gina correu para o quarto e trancou a porta, ela se apoiou na madeira escorregando até o chão deixando a caixa cair no caminho.

—Vai jogar? - George, ou Fred, indagou à Harry.

—Vou. - ele afirmou, ela ouviu passos subindo a escada e passos descendo. 

Gina pensou nos lábios e fechou os olhos tentando entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Ela havia beijado o maldito Harry Potter sem razão aparente. Contendo um grito de desespero ela correu para a cama e enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro. 

—Maldito Potter. Maldito. - ela grunhiu irritada. - Por que você esta fazendo isso comigo? Por quê? 

••

Ela não dormiu muito bem. Sua cabeça estava girando, reproduzindo a memória daquele beijo, das mãos de Harry em seu corpo, a maneira como ele a fazia se sentir. 

—Maldito Potter. - Gina resmungou enquanto se sentava na mesa com uma caneca de leite na mão. A cozinha estava vazia, mas ela podia ouvir sua mãe cantarolar na lavanderia, os roncos altos de Rony e até os passos de Hermione se preparando para descer. 

—Gina? - ela ergueu os olhos e encarou Harry parado na entrada da cozinha. Gina umedeceu os lábios se sentindo nervosa, algo em seu estômago se apertou e ela desviou o olhar. - Podemos conversar sobre ontem à noite?

Ela respirou fundo pensando em maneiras de fugir dali, mas para sua sorte a voz de sua mãe soou mais perto e ela entrou na cozinha segurando uma cesta de roupas. 

—Bom dia, Harry.

—Bom dia, sra. Weasley. - Harry deu um sorriso para ela.

—Já tomou café?

—Ainda não. Acabei de descer. 

—Ótimo. Vou fazer ovos. 

Gina observou sua mãe acenar com a varinha e as panelas ganharem vida de movendo de um lado para outro. Ela começou a tagarelar sobre algo que Gina particularmente não estava prestando tanta atenção assim, estava tentando de tudo para não olhar pra Harry. 

—Gina, você está me ouvindo?

Ela encarou sua mãe que tinha os olhos semicerrados e uma expressão de impaciência em seu rosto. 

—Sim. Claro que estou ouvindo. - ela afirmou tentando mostrar confiança.

—Ótimo. Então vá. 

—Ir para onde? - sua mãe revirou os olhos e jogou a cesta de palha em sua direção. - O galinheiro.

—Sim, Gina. O galinheiro. 

Ela se levantou da mesa e pegou a cesta. Saiu apressada da cozinha sem se importar em ouvir sua mãe, suspirou aliviada por ter um motivo para ficar longe de Harry e não precisar conversar com ele sobre o que havia acontecido. 

Gina tentou achar uma explicação para aquilo, culpou a bebida e a excitação pela comemoração. Tinha quinze anos e tudo parecia bem. O beijo havia sido um erro. Simples e fácil… Mas a verdade, não era. Não havia motivo para isso acontecer se não houvesse algo por trás, algum sentimento escondido, soterrado, enterrado por baixo de tanta negação. Gina havia trabalhado duro para amenizar aqueles sentimentos que tinha por Harry, havia sido difícil reeducar seu coração para que ele entendesse que algumas vezes não se podia forçar o amor. Ela adorava ter Harry como amigo, ele era gentil, espirituoso e engraçado, era divertido conversa com ele, insinuar coisas sobre Rony e Hermione, ou apenas se sentar para apreciar os biscoitos de sua mãe. Gina estava completamente confortável com o status deles, apenas amigos. 

Entretanto, aquele beijo da noite anterior não tinha nada haver com amizade, estava muito longe dos beijos que ela dava em seus amigos. Aquele beijo havia sido impulsivo, confuso, intenso e delicioso na medida certa. 

—Maldito Potter. - Gina grunhiu puxando a porteira do galinheiro e entrando nele. As galinhas se aprumaram, eriçando suas penas para ela. Gina lançou uma careta para a galinha mais próxima e seguiu para os ninhos em busca de ovos.

—Gina. - ela reprimiu um gemido e nem ousou se virar quando ouviu a porteira abrir.

—O que você está fazendo aqui? 

—Sua mãe pediu que eu lhe ajudasse, ela disse que você tem problemas com as galinhas.

Gina se virou para ele com ar ofendido, mas Harry tinha um sorriso em seu rosto que a fazer uma careta.

—Eu não tenho problemas com as galinhas. - ela afirmou e se voltou para pegar o ovo no ninho, porém a mamãe galinha resolveu que não queria que seu ovinho fosse tomado de si e bicou a mão de Gina. Ela rapidamente recolheu a mão murmurando uma série de palavrões.

—Ah sim, nenhum problema. - Harry disse sarcasticamente, Gina lançou um olhar irritado por cima do ombro. 

—Venha tentar então, o Eleito. 

—Acho que vou deixar isso para você. Não sou muito fã de galinhas. - ele deu de ombros e cruzou os braços. Gina revirou os olhos e estendeu a mão para o próximo ninho, pegou os ovos e os colocou na cesta, algumas galinhas pareciam indecisas sobre se a atacavam ou não. - Viu, eu tinha fé que você iria conseguir.

Gina se virou para ele, pronta para lhe atirar uma resposta afiada, mas parou quando sentiu algo bicar sua perna, abaixou o olhar observando uma galinha irritada avançar sobre a perna dela. 

—Harry. - Gina sussurrou se movendo até ele, as galinhas em seus calcanhares. - Harry. - ela disse mais alerta enquanto se colocava atrás dele. As galinhas avançaram novamente, desta vez em grupo. - Harry, elas estão formando uma gangue!

—Não acho que isso seja possível. - ele murmurou, mas deu dois passos para trás por preocupação. - Você viveu com elas por toda a sua vida, como não consegue lidar com elas?

—Rony cuida delas, eu cuido dos porcos. - ela afirmou saltando na ponta dos pés quando uma galinha avançou sobre suas pernas. Tomada pelo desespero, Gina saltou sobre as costas de Harry e firmou suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele. 

—Gina! - Harry gritou em repreensão, mas se manteve firme contra o chão. - Você tem que parar de tentar me derrubar.

—Eu não estou tentando te derrubar. Estou tentando me salvar do ataque da gangue de galinhas. Agora me tire daqui.

Harry resmungou algo que Gina preferiu não prestar atenção, ele saiu pela porteira e a fechou. Ela manteve os braços apertados em volta do pescoço dele, balançando a cesta entre as mãos, Harry passou os braços ao redor das coxas dela e segurou suas pernas enquanto a carregava em direção a toca. Gina tentou ignorar a sensação das mãos dele contra sua pele e o cheiro de seu cabelo recém lavado enquanto eles faziam aquele curto caminho. Seu coração bateu mais rápido com a repentina e estranha proximidade. 

—Você sabe que temos que conversar sobre ontem à noite. - Harry sussurrou e Gina sentiu seu estômago despencar. 

—Eu sei. Mas não agora, estou com fome. - ela afirmou então bateu os calcanhares contra as pernas dele. - Mais rápido, Potter.

Harry bufou, porém subitamente aumentou a velocidade de seus passos, Gina apertou os braços contra o pescoço dele e gargalhou alto enquanto corriam de volta para a toca. 

••

Gina ergueu-se na ponta dos pés enquanto cruzava o quarto até a porta, pulando as tábuas soltas ela subiu a escada até o antigo quarto de George e Fred, ela ergueu a mão se preparando para bater, mas hesitou sem saber o que fazer. Era tarde, muito tarde, todos estavam dormindo profundamente em seus quartos enquanto ela estava ali, parada na frente do quarto onde dormia o garoto cujo o qual ela sonhou por tantos anos. Gina abaixou o braço se sentindo uma boba por ter ido até ali, porém, antes que pudesse sair, a porta se abriu.

—Gin. - Harry sussurrou assustado.

—Oi… eu… desculpa, eu não deveria… - ela balançou a cabeça. - Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto.

Gina se virou para ir embora, Harry segurou seu pulso e a fez encará-lo novamente.

—Espera. A gente realmente tem que conversar, Gina. Eu não quero que fiquemos estranhos um com o outro. Você é minha amiga e… - Rony roncou no alto da escada, Gina suspirou irritada com a interrupção do irmão. Harry olhou por cima do ombro dela por alguns segundos, então a puxou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta. Gina olhou surpresa para ele, não esperava uma reação como aquela. - Desculpe, eu só…

Gina mordeu o lábio e observou Harry prender a respiração, a luz que entrava pela janela mal iluminava o quarto, mas mesmo assim ela conseguia ver a expressão no rosto dele, seu olhar fixos nos lábios dela, ele balançou a cabeça, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. 

—Eu também não quero estragar nossa amizade. - ela sussurrou. Então olhou para a mão de Harry que ainda segurava seu braço, seu pulso estava acelerado com aquela sensação que se formava na boca do seu estômago. - Mas…você gosta de mim, Harry?

—Eu…olha…isso é...argh! - Harry se afastou dela e passou as mãos pelo cabelo daquele jeito que a deixava suspirando. - Eu não sei, Gina. 

Ela umedeceu os lábios e abaixou a cabeça sentindo uma mão invisível apertar seu coração, era óbvio que ele não sentiria nada romântico por ela, eles eram apenas amigos.

—Se você não sente nada por mim, por que me beijou? 

—Eu não sei. - Harry deu de ombros visivelmente abalado. - Você é tão incrível. Tão engraçada e divertida. Absolutamente linda.

Gina observou o desespero no rosto dele, Harry sempre havia sido terrível com os sentimentos e expressá-los era algo visivelmente doloroso para ele. Ela respirou fundo e ignorando completamente a parte lógica de seu cérebro, colocou as mãos rosto de Harry e o puxou para si, beijando-o como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar. Gina apertou os lábios contra os dele, ela esperou a rejeição, espero que ele se afastasse, mas Harry a surpreendeu, segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos e intensificando o beijo, ele tirou o seu fôlego, tomou seu ar, deixando-a à míngua. Aquele maldito Potter. 

••

Gina estava deitada na cama de Harry, a janela estava aberta deixando o glorioso vento do verão invadir o cômodo, refrescando-os. Ela cruzou as pernas apoiadas contra a parede e balançou os pés observando pela luz do luar suas unhas pintadas de azul. Era muito tarde, quase duas da manhã, mas aquele era o único horário em que eles poderiam ter paz e tranquilidade para conversar, e também privacidade, algo que ela não costumava ter naquela casa. 

—Quanto tempo você acha que eles vão demorar para ficar juntos? - ela indagou.

—Eu queria que fosse logo. Eles são meus melhores amigos, mas eu odeio essas brigas. - Harry disse, os dedos dele movendo pelo cabelo dela. Gina virou a cabeça encarando-o, ela estava deitada quase completamente sobre ele, estranhamente durante a noite Harry parecia se tornar mais calmo e tranquilo. Ela preferia aquela versão relaxada dele. 

—Você se sentiria bem com eles juntos? Vocês três são tão unidos.

—Eu sei. Irá ser estranho, mas eu ficaria feliz por eles. 

Gina se sentou na cama e passou a perna sobre ele, sentando sobre seu quadril, com uma certa hesitação Harry moveu as mãos até a cintura dela, um toque que aos poucos se tornava familiar. Eles estavam nisso há quase duas semanas, entre encontros escondidos e visitas tarde da noite, até que eles estavam se saindo bem, passando despercebidos pelos outros.

Ela se inclinou para frente, retirou os óculos do rosto dele colocando-os na mesinha lateral, e o beijou, as mãos de Harry tocaram sua pele por baixo da blusa, seus dedos acariciando-a da maneira que ele havia aperfeiçoado nos últimos dias, ele fez uma leve pressão pela sua coluna até sua nuca, agarrando-a e puxando contra si. Gina sentiu seu corpo esquentar a cada toque dele, ela sorriu quando Harry desceu a boca pelo seu pescoço, beijando cada centímetro de sua pele exposta, ela reagiu a ação pressionando seu quadril contra o dele, lhe arrancando um gemido. Ele beijou um ponto um pouco acima do seu seio esquerdo e ela soltou um suspiro alto, talvez alto até demais.

—Harry? - a voz de Rony a fez congelar na posição, as duas mãos pressionando o peitoral de Harry e seu quadril contra o dele. - Harry? - Rony chamou mais uma vez e Gina teve que reprimir o gritou quando Harry subitamente a jogou para na cama enquanto se levantava às pressas, ele lançou um rápido olhar para ela antes de seguir até a porta e abrir apenas uma brecha. 

—Rony, que horas são? - Harry indagou forçando uma voz sonolenta de quem havia acabado de acordar. - Por que você está me chamando?

—Pensei ter ouvido vozes. Você está sozinho?

—Com quem mais eu estaria, Rony? Devo ter falado dormindo. 

—Ok. Fiquei preocupado, cara. - Rony disse.

—Eu estou bem. - Harry assegurou. - Boa noite, de novo. 

—Boa noite, de novo. - Rony desejou e Harry fechou a porta. Gina abriu a boca para falar, porém ele levou o dedo indicador ao lábio até que os passos de Rony desapareceram escada abaixo.

—Eu acho que agora eu preciso voltar para o meu quarto. - ela sussurrou se levantando da cama e seguindo em direção a porta, Harry a puxou pela cintura e a beijou antes que ela pudesse sair. 

—Em Hogwarts será mais fácil. - ele murmurou beijando o canto dos lábios dela. Gina o empurrou com carinho e saiu sorrindo. Ela olhou para baixo e para cima das escadas, e calmamente fez seu caminho até o quarto. Gina fechou a porta com cuidado e deu alguns passos antes de desabar em sua cama. 

Harry havia dito que em Hogwarts seria mais fácil, então isso significava que ele pretendia ficar com ela por mais um tempo, essa afirmavam veio como uma onda de excitação misturada com ansiedade, ainda era difícil saber o que eles dois eram de verdade. Eles passavam o dia juntos como amigos, rindo e conversando besteiras, porém, a noite quando todos iam dormir, eles viravam algo a mais, beijos e carícias nem um pouco inocentes, conversas profundas sobre seus sonhos e anseios, Gina havia descoberto mais sobre Harry em duas semanas do que nos últimos cinco anos que eles se conheciam. Ela viu uma versão nova de Harry que tinha quase certeza que apenas Rony e Hermione viam, Gina ouviu algumas histórias sobre seus tios e seu primo, sobre sua infância, sobre a velha senhora que cuidava dele e sobre o homem no bar que o abrigou durante uma tempestade. 

Havia ficado feliz por Harry se abrir tão facilmente com ela e para cada história que ele compartilhava, ela lhe falava sobre como tinha sido crescer com seis irmãos mais velhos e se sentir pequena demais em meio a uma grande família, Gina havia dito a ele coisas que não tinha contado para mais ninguém. Harry era um bom ouvinte e isso a fez feliz já que tagarelar era basicamente sua segunda natureza. 

Entretanto, mesmo com toda a recente intimidade, Gina ainda não sabia ao certo o que eles eram e exatamente por não saber o que eram, que não haviam falado para ninguém sobre o seu envolvimento. Nada de perguntar embaraçosas ou olhares desconfiados, a última coisa que Gina precisava era de sua família se envolvendo em seus assuntos. Mas bem que um conselho sábio de Hermione poderia vir a calhar. 

Mas em Hogwarts seria realmente mais fácil? Estar cercado de pessoas seria mais fácil do que estar com sua família? 

Gina fechou os olhos com força e apertou o travesseiro contra si. Faltavam poucos dias para Hogwarts, menos de uma semana e eles estariam longe da Toca. E tudo seria mais fácil, tinha que ser.


	2. II. When feelings with meanings keep on appearing

Primeiro de setembro chegou mais rápido do que Gina poderia imaginar e com ele a agitação de começar mais um ano. Ela olhou ao redor na estação, muitos rostos familiares de destacavam na multidão e alguns até sorriam para ela, porém a maior parte dos olhares que estavam direcionados a sua família eram mais surpresos e curiosos, muitos cochichavam e apontavam. Gina olhou por cima do ombro, Harry estava conversando com Rony, Hermione algumas vezes se intrometia fazendo as orelhas de seu irmão se avermelharem. 

Gina continuo a empurrar seu carrinho se sentindo irritada, nos últimos dias de férias eles haviam ido ao Beco diagonal comprar seus materiais, porém Harry havia saído escondido com Rony e Hermione, ela fingiu não perceber na hora e até ajudou a distrair sua mãe, porém, quando eles voltaram e Harry não quis compartilhar o motivo de sua súbita saída, Gina se sentiu traída. Ele não confiava nela e isso lhe magoou. Havia parado de ir ao quarto de Harry, mas não se negava quando ele ia ao seu, estava triste, mas não podia cobrar nada de Harry já que eles não estavam namorando de verdade. 

—Me escreva quando chegar. Preciso saber se não houve nenhuma confusão ao longo do caminho. - sua mãe pediu beijando suavemente sua bochecha. 

—Não se preocupe, mamãe. Estamos indo para Hogwarts, é o lugar mais seguro para si estar. - Gina sorriu para ela e então discretamente olhou por cima do ombro, seu olhar se encontrou com o de Harry e ele lhe deu um sorriso, Arnaldo, seu mini-pufe, bicou sua bochecha chamando sua atenção. 

—Fique de olho em Harry, sei que ele pode parecer bem, mas ele é sensível, um garoto gentil e sensível. Harry vai precisar de apoio, Gina. 

—Eu sei, mamãe. Harry terá apoio. - ela afirmou. 

Sua mãe sorriu mais uma vez para ela. Quando os alunos começaram a entrar no trem, Gina se despediu de seus pais e embarcou, ela vagou pelo corredor em busca de um compartimento vazio, Hermione e Rony estavam no compartimento dos monitores, então Harry estaria sozinho. Talvez ela pudesse achar um local só para eles.

—Gina! Gina! - ela se virou observando Eliza Pretties, sua colega de turma, se aproximando dela. 

—Eliza, como está? - Gina indagou sorrindo para ela. - Como foi seu verão?

—Incrível. Viajamos para o País de Gales onde minha avó mora. E você?

—Fiquei em casa mesmo. - ela disse e deu ombros. Eles haviam ficado para proteção de Harry e ela não se arrependia. 

—Passou o verão com Harry, não é? Ele está tão lindo quanto as meninas estão fofocando? - Eliza agarrou o braço dela e a arrastou pelo corredor. - Eu o vi apenas por um segundo, mas ele parece mais gostoso do que no ano passado.

Gina franziu a testa e riu da amiga. Não havia como negar que Harry estava ainda mais lindo do que no ano anterior, ele havia crescido muito durante o verão e o novo corte de cabelo que sua mãe havia feito, quando o empurrou para a cadeira e alegou que ele deveria ter um corte decente para começar o ano, deixava seu rosto mais atraente. Talvez fosse sua aparência ou sua nova fama, mas era fato de que Harry Potter estava atraindo mais atenção do que o usual, porém desta vez a atenção era boa. 

—Pela saia quadriculada de Morgana! Como é possível eles ficarem ainda mais quentes? - Amélia Austin indagou assim que Gina e Eliza entraram no compartimento, a garota loira estava apoiada contra a janela observando o que restava dos alunos na plataforma. 

—O que você está vendo? - Eliza indagou puxando os dreads até enrolá-los em um coque mal feito. 

—Acho que a pergunta é quem ela está vendo. - Gina murmurou cruzando os braços. Ela não estava muito afim de compactuar com aquela cena, preferia achar um outro vagão e esperar por Harry. 

—Gina, seu irmão está solteiro, não está? - Amélia indagou a encarando por cima do ombro. 

—Sim. - ela afirmou, mesmo que internamente quisesse dizer não. Rony gostava de Hermione e Gina estava planejando algo para juntar eles dois. 

—E Harry? 

A pergunta lhe pegou de surpresa, ela sentiu uma agitação crescente em seu estômago, como um caldeirão borbulhando, respirou fundo acalmando aquela estranha onda de ciúmes e disse.

—Acho que sim. Ele não mencionou ninguém durante o verão. 

—Ele está tão gato. Um colírio para meus olhos. - Eliza disse enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para observar melhor. Gina mordeu as bochechas reprimindo o grunhido de irritação. 

—Olha, eu vou procurar Luna e ver se ela não se meteu em problemas. - ela falou enquanto apontava para o corredor, nenhuma das duas prestou muita atenção. - Vejo vocês depois. 

Gina saiu antes que elas pudessem dizer algo, ela desceu pelo corredor quando ouviu o apito sinalizar que estava na hora de sua partida, o trem se moveu seguindo pela linha de ferro em seu caminho para Hogwarts. Ela se espremeu em meio a multidão, de longe avistou os cabelos loiros sujos de Luna e apressou seus passos, já estava quase alcançando-a quando se chocou contra alguém. 

—Merda. - ela grunhiu e então olhou para a pessoa com quem havia se chocado. - Dino.

—Oi. - Dino Thomas sorriu para ela, um sorriso brilhante e doce. - Eu estava procurando por você.

—Sério?

—Sim. Eu fiquei preocupado quando você não me respondeu depois do seu aniversário. Pensei que tivesse acontecido algo. Mas pelo visto você está bem.

—Oh merda. - Gina prensou os lábios se sentindo uma tonta por ter se esquecido de escrever para Dino. A última carta que havia mandado fora no dia do seu aniversário, lhe agradecendo pelo presente, depois disso Harry havia lhe beijado e continuou beijando-a pelo resto do verão, fazendo-a esquecer tudo. - Eu realmente sinto muito, Dino. Eu ia te enviar uma carta, mas as últimas semanas foram muito complicadas.

—Por causa de Harry. - ele disse e ela rapidamente sentiu seu corpo congelar. - Ouvi dizer que sua casa estava super protegida porque ele estava lá.

—Sim. Sim. Havia proteção e tudo mais. Há muitas pessoas tentando matar ele. - ela balançou a cabeça tentando não parecer tão perdida quanto se sentia. - Eu tenho que achar Luna, podemos conversar depois?

—Claro. Estarei aqui. - Dino apontou com a cabeça para dentro do compartimento onde seus amigos estavam aglomerados. Gina lançou um breve sorriso para eles antes de descer pelo trem, já estava quase desistindo de encontrar Harry quando percebeu um pequeno grupo de garotas paradas na porta de um compartimento. Ela rapidamente reconheceu Romilda Vane e suas amigas.

—Você pergunta! - uma disse bobamente soltando uma risadinha.

—Eu não, você! - a outra falou a empurrando a outra, por fim Romilda tomou coragem e abriu a porta. 

—Oi, Harry, eu sou Romilda, Romilda Vane. - ela disse com confiança. Gina se apoiou na parede há poucos metros delas e cruzou os braços esperando pelo o quê ela iria dizer. - Por que não vem se reunir a nós em nosso compartimento? Não precisa se sentar com eles… 

Gina franziu a testa, seja lá com quem Harry estava, Romilda não tinha muita paciência para eles.

—Eles são meus amigos. - Harry disse com frieza. Gina sorriu quando as duas amigas de Romilda arregalaram os olhos.

—Ah! - Romilda exclamou, fazendo ar de grande surpresa. - Ah. O.k.

Ela saiu do compartimento e fechou a porta.

—Como isso é possível? - uma das garotas sussurrou. 

—Eles são estranhos. - a outra afirmou e a conversa se perdeu enquanto elas se afastaram. Gina caminhou até o compartimento e abriu a porta.

—Que coisa gostosa de se ouvir. - Luna disse enquanto ajeitava os Espectrocs na ponte do nariz e se acomodava para ler O Pasquim. - Ah, olá Gina.

—Oi Luna. Como está? - Gina se sentou ao lado de Harry, tomando extremo cuidado para não tocar nele. Os últimos minutos haviam deixado-a um pouco perdida em seus pensamentos.

—Mas não enfrentamos ele. - Neville disse enquanto se levantava com o cabelo cheio de poeira e um Trevo com ar resignado na mão. - Você sim. Devia ouvir minha avó falando de você. “Aquele Harry tem mais coragem do que todo o Ministério da Magia junto!” Ela daria tudo para ter você como neto...

Gina observou Harry rir sem graça, então ela decidiu mudar de assunto.

—Neville, quem você acha que ocupará o cargo de professor em Defesa contra a artes das trevas? - ela indagou e eles embarcaram em longa conversa sobre N.O.M.s. Gina sorriu quando sentiu a mão de Harry cobrir a sua e lhe dar um pequeno aperto de agradecimento. Ela havia prometido à sua mãe que daria apoio a Harry e era o que estava fazendo.

•••

Ela não estava irritada. Apenas incomodada com a maneira como Harry lidava com as coisas. Ela não tinha visto ele desde que tinha saído do pequeno encontro do professor Slughorn no trem e quando o viu novamente, chegando atrasado para o jantar, ele parecia zangado com algo, ela até tentou encontrar um momento calmo para eles conversarem, mas Harry estava colado a Rony e Hermione em uma daquelas conversas profundas que a faziam querer bater nos três. Eles não se viram pelo resto do primeiro dia até a hora do jantar, quando Gina finalmente teve a oportunidade de se sentar com eles. 

—Bem, não foi exatamente trabalho seu, não é? - Gina ouviu Hermione dizer assim que se aproximou deles. 

—Ele apenas seguiu instruções diferentes das nossas. - Rony defendeu-o. - Poderia ter sido uma catástrofe, não é? Mas ele se arriscou e se deu bem. Slughorn bem podia ter dado aquele livro para mim, mas não, me deu um em que ninguém escreveu nada. Vomitou, pela aparência da página cinquenta e dois, mas...

—Calma aí. - Gina disse se sentando ao lado Harry. Ele se virou para ela com uma expressão surpresa em seu rosto. - Será que ouvi direito? Você andou seguindo ordens que alguém escreveu em um livro, Harry?

Se antes ela estava apenas irritada com ele, agora estava zangada. 

—Não foi nada importante. - ele disse com a voz calma, mas Gina já estava mais do que nervosa. Estava assustada. - Sabe, não foi como no caso do diário de Riddle. Era só um livro-texto velho em que alguém fez anotações.

—Mas você seguiu o que estava escrito? - ela indagou implorando silenciosamente para que ele a entendesse. 

—Só experimentei umas dicas escritas à margem, verdade, Gina, não tem nada suspeito...

—Gina tem razão. - Hermione disse instantaneamente. – Temos de verificar se não há nada esquisito com o livro. Quero dizer, todas aquelas instruções engraçadas, quem sabe?

—Ei! - Harry exclamou, ao ver Hermione tirar o exemplar de Estudos avançados no preparo de poções de sua mochila e erguer a varinha. Gina segurou o braço dele por debaixo da mesa, apertando com tanta força que ele acabou lhe lançando um olhar preocupado.

—Specialis revelio! - Hermione ordenou dando uma pancadinha rápida na capa do livro. Nada aconteceu. O livro continuou imóvel, apenas velho, sujo e cheio de orelhas.

—Terminou? - Harry perguntou irritado. - Ou quer esperar para ver se o livro dá umas cambalhotas?

—Parece normal. - Hermione murmurou, ainda mirando o livro desconfiada. - Quero dizer, parece que é realmente... um simples livro.

—Que bom. Então posso guardá-lo. - Harry disse já apanhando na mesa o livro, porém ele escorregou de sua mão e no chão. Gina olhou para Hermione que ainda aparecia inconformada e Rony que já devorava seu prato de comida. Ela preparou seu próprio prato e decidiu que ignorar Harry por mais algum tempo seria essencial para sua saúde mental. Eles ficaram em silêncio pelo resto do jantar, então quando Rony e Hermione desapareceram para cumprir seus deveres de monitores, Harry a puxou para um canto escuro do corredor no segundo andar. 

A primeira coisa que Gina fez quando eles se esconderam em uma alcova entre duas tapeçarias, foi socar o braço dele com toda a força que tinha.

—Seu idiota! - ela grunhiu enquanto Harry ralhava visivelmente surpreso. - Primeiro você some, depois me ignora o dia inteiro e agora me diz que está seguindo as instruções de um maldito livro! Maldito Potter!

Ela tentou socá-lo novamente. Mas Harry segurou seu punho antes que ela pudesse encontrar seu rosto desta vez. Gina o encarou sentindo-se mais frustrada que irritada, ela umedeceu os lábios e abaixou o braço.

—Eu não estou pedindo que você confie em mim sobre seus assuntos ultra secretos, Harry. Eu apenas preciso saber se estamos na mesma página sobre isso que está acontecendo entre nós. 

Harry piscou parecendo confuso, mas então lentamente assentiu.

—Desculpe. Eu não pensei que você se sentiria desta maneira. É que eu estou tão acostumado a ter apenas Rony e Hermione que eu esqueço que… - ele hesitou em sua afirmação, mas então complementou com a voz mais baixa. - Que eu tenho você. 

—Eu estou aqui. Eu sempre vou apoiar e acreditar em você, Harry. - ela assegurou e sentiu seu coração acelerar quando ele sorriu. 

—Eu simplesmente não mereço você, Gin. - Harry afastou o cabelo dela de seu rosto, seus dedos tocando a pele e enviando leves arrepios pelo seu corpo. Gina soltou um pequeno suspiro de contentamento e assentiu.

—Não, nem um pouco. Mas por algum motivo inexplicável, eu ainda estou aqui. 

—Obrigada.

Gina se inclinou para frente e sussurrou ao ouvido dele. 

—Que tal você me agradecer com mais do que palavras. 

Harry a agarrou pela cintura e prensou contra a parede, Gina riu da súbita mudança de postura dele, mas não reclamou quando a beijou. Ela levou as mãos até o cabelo dele, seus dedos bagunçando os fios escuros, ela os puxou com força quando sentiu a mão de Harry descer um pouco abaixo de sua cintura, um caminho que ele estava se acostumando a fazer, ele apertou a bunda dela, puxando-a contra seu corpo. 

—Bem que poderiam ter bancos acolchoados espalhados pelos cantos escuros do castelo. - ela sussurrou quando eles se afastaram. - Isso facilitaria muito a nossa vida.

—E dificultaria a dos professores. - Harry murmurou rindo. - Imagina o quão louco Filch ficaria quando os encontrasse.

Gina riu jogando a cabeça para trás. Harry segurou o rosto dela e a puxou para si, a beijou lentamente, saboreando cada momento como se o tempo não existisse.

—Eu vou contar tudo para você. - Harry prometeu. - Eu confio em você, Gina. 

Ela sorriu e deitou a cabeça contra o peito dele, ouvindo as batidas de seu coração. Harry beijou seu cabelo, mas Gina sentiu que ele respirou fundo quando fez isso. Então ele murmurou algo parecendo surpreso, ela se afastou e olhou confusa.

—O que houve?

—Nada. Apenas pensei algo em voz alta. - ele disse. - Acho melhor voltarmos para a torre, podemos nos encontrar mais tarde? Quero te contar tudo.

Gina assentiu e saiu primeiro observando se não havia ninguém no corredor. Ela olhou por cima do rosto e sorriu quando Harry piscou para ela daquela maneira ridiculamente insana que fazia seu coração saltar enlouquecidamente contra seu peito. 

•••

As primeiras semanas de aulas passaram rápidas e agitadas, eram ano de N.O.M.s então as aulas se tornavam cada vez estressantes e acumulativas, entre as idas à biblioteca e a quantidade excessiva de deveres que a faziam virar a noite, Gina mal teve tempo para respirar e muito estar com Harry, por isso que na manhã dos teste para o time ela se sentia mais tranquila, quadribol era bem mais fácil que as aulas de Snape. Eles estavam no café da manhã e como sempre, muitos dos olhares estavam sobre Harry, mesmo que ele não percebesse. Abençoado fosse o coração de Harry por se preocupar mais com Hagrid do que com sua fama crescente.

—Precisamos ir nos explicar. - Hermione disse, olhando para a enorme cadeira vazia de Hagrid na mesa dos professores. 

—Hoje de manhã temos os testes de quadribol! - Rony a lembrou. - E devíamos estar praticando o Feitiço Aguamenti para o Flitwick! Mas, afinal, explicar o quê? Como é que vamos dizer a ele que detestávamos aquela matéria idiota?

— Não detestamos! - Hermione protestou. E Gina pensou em lembrá-la do quanto ela reclamou nos anos anteriores, mas ficou calada apenas devorando seu café.

—Fale por você, eu ainda não me esqueci dos explosivins. - Rony murmurou de mau humor. - E vou dizer uma coisa, escapamos por pouco. Você não ouviu Hagrid falando daquele irmão retardado dele: se tivéssemos ficado, íamos acabar ensinando o Grope a amarrar os cordões dos sapatos.

—Odeio essa história de não falar com o Hagrid! - Hermione exclamou aborrecida.

—Iremos até lá depois dos testes de quadribol. - Harry tranquilizou-a. - Mas, pelo número de pessoas que se inscreveram, os testes podem levar a manhã toda. Não sei porque de repente a equipe ficou tão popular.

Gina encarou Harry com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele não poderia estar falando sério. Ele realmente era tão cego ao ponto de não perceber o poder que tinha a maior parte da população de Hogwarts. 

—Ah, fala sério, Harry! - Hermione exclamou com impaciência. - Não foi o Quadribol que ficou popular, foi você! Você nunca foi tão interessante e, para ser sincera, nunca foi tão desejável.

Rony engasgou com um pedaço grande demais de peixe salgado. Hermione lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo, o que fez Gina rir. 

—Poderia até acrescentar o fato de que todas as minhas colegas de quarto já perguntaram se você está solteiro. - ela disse e pode perceber um leve rubor no rosto de Harry.

—E as minhas também. - Hermione afirmou. - Agora todo o mundo sabe que você estava dizendo a verdade, não é? O mundo bruxo teve de admitir que você estava certo sobre o retorno de Voldemort e que realmente o enfrentou duas vezes nos últimos dois anos, e sobreviveu às duas. E agora estão chamando você de “O Eleito”: bem, fala sério, você não entende por que as pessoas estão fascinadas por você?

Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo bagunçando ele de uma maneira mais nervosa do que sexy. Ele olhou para ela como se desejasse fugir do salão, mas Gina apenas riu. Hermione continuou sua falação sem dar tempo para Harry falar.

—E sofreu toda aquela perseguição do Ministério que tentou passar a imagem de que você era instável e mentiroso. Ainda dá para ver as marcas das detenções em que aquela mulher maligna fez você escrever com o próprio sangue, mas você sustentou sua história...

—Ainda dá para ver as marcas deixadas pelos miolos que me agarraram no Ministério, olhe. - Rony sacudiu as mangas para cima tentando atrair a atenção de Hermione.

—E não foi nada mal você ter crescido uns trinta centímetros no verão. - Hermione disse, desviando o olhar dele. 

—Eu sou alto. - Rony insistiu. 

—E bobo. Então não faz diferença. - Gina falou sorrindo para ele.

—Por que exatamente você está aqui? Não deveria estar com um dos seus namorados ou com seus amigos? - Rony indagou olhando irritado para ela. - Você está andando com a gente mais do necessário, sabia?

—Oh, Ronald. Não banque o irmão ciumento ou eu juro que…

—Vocês dois querem parar de brigar por um segundo. O correio chegou. - Hermione apontou para as corujas que já entravam no salão. Gina reconheceu Edwiges e sorriu quando ela mergulhou de deixou um pacote à frente de Harry, a coruja de Rony, Pichitinho, deixou o mesmo pacote na mesa e desabou de lado. 

—Ah! - Harry exclamou quando abriu o embrulho e encontrando um exemplar novo de Estudos avançados no preparo de poções enviado pela Floreios e Borrões.

—Que bom. - Hermione disse, satisfeita. - Agora você pode devolver aquele exemplar rabiscado.

—Ficou maluca? Não vou devolver nada! Olhe, estive pensando...

Harry tirou o exemplar velho de dentro da mochila e deu um toque de varinha na capa,

murmurando “Difindo!”, a capa se soltou. Ele fez o mesmo com o exemplar novo, Hermione o encarou perplexa. Trocou então as capas, deu um toque de varinha em cada uma e disse “Reparo!”. 

Gina arregalou os olhos surpresa, mas quando Harry a encarou ela estava furiosa. 

—Vou devolver o novo a Slughorn. Ele não pode se queixar, custou nove galeões. - ele se defendeu. - Não me olhe assim, Gina.

—Então, como devo olhar para você quando estiver fazendo uma idiotice? - ela indagou cruzando os braços sobre a mesa. - Você sabe muito bem a minha opinião sobre isso. 

Gina observou a hesitação no olhar de Harry, mas ele apenas guardou os dois livros na mochila. Hermione falou algo sobre uma notícia do Profeta diário e os três embarcaram em uma conversa, Gina não se importou em ser deixada de fora, algumas vezes preferia de manter em silêncio, sozinha com seus pensamentos. 

—Gina, vamos. - Harry disse olhando para ela. - Está na hora dos testes. 

Ela assentiu e eles se levantavam, Gina sentiu a mão de Harry trocar a sua quando eles se cruzaram, ela recuou se sentindo irritada com ele. Eles passaram por Lilá Brown e Parvati Patil que cochichavam entre si, Gina observou Parvati cutucar Lilá, esta se virou quando Rony passou e sorriu abertamente. Gina observou seu irmão sorrir de volta e estufar o peito mudando o seu modo de andar, ela soltou uma risada baixa e Harry a cutucou nas costas, mas isso apenas a fez rir mais, Rony a encarou por cima do ombro com uma clara cara de desgosto, Hermione por sua vez adotou uma expressão fria quando eles desciam para o campo.

Eles se separaram quando chegaram ao campo, Hermione saiu para a arquibancada sem desejar boa sorte para nenhum deles, Harry caminhou em meio ao grande grupo que havia comparecido. Havia tantas pessoas que Gina se sentiu perdida, desde o primeiro até o sétimo ano, metade da Grifinória estava ali e ela recebeu isso em um misto de nervosismo e diversão. Harry acabaria enlouquecendo antes do fim da manhã. 

Harry os dividiu em grupos de dez e pediu que cada grupo voasse ao redor do campo, um teste básico para eliminar a grande maioria, Gina se sentiu feliz quando o grupo de Romilda Vane foi dispensado. 

—Se tiver mais alguém aqui que não seja da Grifinória. - Harry berrou, quando percebeu que um dos grupos havia apenas alunos da Lufa-Lufa. - Por favor, se retire agora!

O campo ficou silencioso e logo dois aluninhos da Corvinal saíram correndo do campo, abafando risadinhas. Gina se apoiou em sua vassoura e reprimiu a risada, seus ouvidos teriam que estar preparados para quando eles se encontrassem mais tarde, quando Harry começava a reclamar, nada o parava. 

Ela ficou um tanto nervosa quando chegou a sua vez, mas ficou satisfeita consigo mesma ao descer de sua vassoura e ser elogiada por alguns colegas de casa, Harry lhe deu um sorriso animado, mas fechou a cara quando recomeçou com outro candidato. No final, ele a escolheu como artilheira, assim como Katie Bell e Demelza Robins. 

—Agora eu estou com um pouco de pena dele. - Katie disse quando se sentou ao lado dela na arquibancada. - Mas eu não culpo as garotas por tentarem. Olha pra ele.

Gina soltou uma risada e balançou a cabeça.

—Se for assim o ano inteiro, acho que McGonagall terá que proibir saídas da escola durante os treinos. - ela brincou e Katie riu. 

—Harry ficará com dor de cabeça quando isso terminar. - Hermione comentou quando se sentou. - Rony não parece meio verde para você, Gina?

—Ele está nervoso. - ela sussurrou e reprimiu um grito quando um dos candidatos acertou Harry na nuca com o balaço. 

—Isso doeu. - Katie soltou um grunhido. - Mas pelo menos irá fazer um grande estrago no jogo. 

Gina mordeu o lábio e continuou a observar Harry, quando os testes para batedores acabaram ele havia escolhido Jaquito Peakes, o garoto que lhe acertou, e Cadu Coote. 

—Esta é a minha decisão final, e se não desimpedirem o campo para os goleiros, vou azarar todos vocês. - ele berrou erguendo a varinha quando os outros candidatos saíram gritando irritados. 

—Agora é a vez de Rony. - Hermione murmurou, ela balançava a perna visivelmente nervosa com a situação. 

Harry chamou o time para ajudar, quando Gina passou por ele, ela sorriu e balançou o cabelo que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, Harry teve que abaixar a cabeça para esconder o sorriso. 

Nenhum dos cinco primeiros conseguiu pegar mais do que dois gols, mas Córmaco McLaggen, um cara que Gina detestou desde o momento em que ele lhe disse que ela poderia dar o seu melhor que não importava, agarrou quatro de cinco, no último ele se confundiu e deixou o gol passar. Quando a vez de Rony chegou, Gina ficou tentada a trapacear um pouco, mas sabia que seu iria odiá-la pelo resto da vida se fizesse isso, porém para sua sorte Rony pegou os gols. 

Ela saltou no chão junto com a equipe, McLaggen já estava aos gritos com Harry, seu rosto vermelho e uma veia latejando em sua testa. 

—Besteira. - Harry disse friamente. - Esse foi o que ele quase perdeu.

McLaggen chegou mais perto de Harry e disse.

—Me dá outra chance.

—Não, você teve a sua chance. Defendeu quatro. Rony defendeu cinco. Rony é o goleiro, ele conquistou o lugar honestamente. Saía da minha frente. - Harry falou com o rosto sério. McLaggen parecia tão descontrolado que Gina pensou que ele acabaria batendo em Harry.

—Aposto dez no Harry. - Demelza sussurrou.

—McLaggen não vai nem ver o que lhe acertou. - Coote disse e Gina observou o time assentir. Ela se sentiu levemente emocionada pela confiança que as pessoas tinham em Harry. 

McLaggen saiu bufou e xingando, Harry se voltou para eles, era visível o seu cansaço depois da longa manhã que estava tendo. 

—Parabéns. - ele disse rouco. - Vocês voaram realmente bem...

—Você foi genial, Rony! - Hermione exclamou quando se aproximava deles. Gina trocou um rápido olhar com Harry, esse seria um dos assuntos que eles discutiriam mais tarde. Se não estivessem ocupado demais.


	3. III. Life is upon us and the time for love is here and

Os treinos semanais de quadribol haviam tomado uma grande parte do tempo de Gina, juntando isso com as intermináveis tarefas que os professores passavam, era um milagre ela conseguir ver Harry por mais do que cinco minutos durante o dia. Por isso, ela aproveitava todos os momentos possíveis em que eles estavam juntos, mesmo que fosse no meio de algumas pessoas durante os treinos de quadribol. Naquele dia, entretanto, o treino estava sendo um tanto intenso demais, Rony quem diria, estava desconcertado e avoado, Gina tinha quase certeza que Hermione era o problema, mas tinha que confirmar antes com Harry, se tivesse tempo para isso. 

Com o incidente de Katie, Dino havia tomado seu lugar a pedido de Harry, Gina percebeu que Harry não havia se sentido tão à vontade com isso, mas ela lhe assegurou que ele não precisava se preocupar, não havia mais nada entre ela e Dino. Com a chegada de Dino e o nervosismo de Rony, Harry estava a um passo de surtar, e tudo pareceu piorar quando Rony, com os nervos à flor da pele, acertou Demelza Robins no momento em que ela se aproximou.

—Foi um acidente, lamento, Demelza, eu realmente lamento! - Rony gritou para a garota que tentava voltar para o chão, pingando sangue pelo caminho. - Foi só que eu...

—Entrou em pânico. - Gina disse com raiva, aterrissando ao lado de Demelza e examinando seus lábios, um corte feio, mas nada tão grave, então se virou para Rony e exclamou. - Seu retardado, olhe só o que você fez!

—Posso dar um jeito nisso. – Harry falou quando posou ao lado delas, e apontou a varinha para a boca de Demelza - Episkey. E, Gina, não xingue o Rony de retardado, você não é o capitão da equipe...

—Bem, pelo visto você estava ocupado demais para xingá-lo de retardado, então achei que alguém devia… - ela cruzou os braços e deu de ombros. Harry fez força para não rir e disse. 

—Voando, todo o mundo, vamos.

O treino seguiu de volta ao ritmo normal, menos por Rony que parecia mais nervoso do que antes. Quando Harry os liberou, Gina correu para o vestiário a fim de trocar de roupa, sabendo que Harry iria conversar com Rony, ela saiu junto com os outros. 

Subindo até o castelo, ela se lamentou por não ter trazido um casaco, o tempo frio daquele mês era ridiculamente insano. Deveria procurar Hermione e saber exatamente porque Rony estava tão irritado daquela maneira, talvez pudesse até tentar ajeitar as coisas entre eles e talvez…

Gina entrou no atalho que sempre pegava em direção a torre, mas parou no meio do caminho quando percebeu duas figuras envolvidas em um beijo intenso. Ela pensou em dar meia volta, porém o casal se afastou antes que ela pudesse sair. Eliza e Dino olharam para ela com os olhos arregalados.

—Gina. Oi. 

—Oi Eliza. Oi Dino. - ela sorriu para os dois. - Não sabia que vocês dois estavam juntos. 

—Ah… apenas aconteceu. - Dino disse e então sussurrou algo para Eliza que assentiu e saiu em direção ao sala comunal. - Podemos conversar um segundo?

—Claro. - Gina se aproximou dele. - Algum problema. 

—Eu apenas não quero que nada fique estranho entre nós. Você sabe, com o que aconteceu. - Dino falou um tanto nervoso.

—A gente já conversou sobre isso, Dino. Eu disse que não estava pronta para um relacionamento sério agora e você aceitou isso. Não entendo porque voltar a esse assunto.

—Eliza é sua colega de quarto e ela não sabia que nós tínhamos terminado, ela ficou surpresa quando eu contei. Não quero que fique estranho entre vocês duas. 

—Não vai ficar. - Gina afirmou. - Somos maduras o suficiente para isso. 

Dino sorriu, então se aproximou dela e a beijou na bochecha. Gina não se moveu até que uma voz ecoou pelo corredor.

—Oi!

Ela se virou, Rony e Harry estavam a poucos metros dela, seu irmão exibia uma expressão irritada no rosto, enquanto Harry estava apenas encarando-a.

—Que foi? - ela perguntou, um pouco dura demais.

—Não quero encontrar a minha irmã se agarrando em público! - Rony disse e uma estranha irritação fez seu sangue ferver.

—Primeiro, não estávamos nos agarrando e segundo, era um corredor deserto até você aparecer. - ela retrucou.

—Hã…acho melhor eu ir indo. - Dino falou, envergonhado. Ela se virou para ele e assentiu. Dino foi embora, parecendo não lamentar sua saída de cena.

—Certo. - Gina disse jogando o cabelo ruivo para trás e encarando Rony, aborrecida. - Vamos entender de uma vez por todas. Não é da sua conta com quem eu saio e o que faço, Rony...

—É, sim! - ele retrucou no mesmo tom zangado. - Você acha que eu quero que as pessoas digam que minha irmã é uma...

—Uma o quê? - ela gritou, puxando a varinha. - Uma o quê, exatamente?

—Ele não quis dizer nada, Gina. - Harry se intrometer, sua voz parecia tão irritada quanto a de Rony, mas pelo menos ele não estava lhe atacando.

—Ah, quis, sim! - ela explodiu. - Só porque ele ainda não se agarrou com ninguém na vida, só porque o melhor beijo que ele já ganhou foi da tia Muriel...

—Cala essa boca! - Rony berrou, o rosto vermelho de raiva. Ela também estava brava, irritada, irada. Porque ele não poderia ser um bom irmão uma vez na vida e parar de descontar sua frustração nas outras pessoas.

—Não calo, não! - Gina gritou, fora de si. - Vejo você com a Fleuma, esperando que ela lhe dê um beijo na bochecha toda vez que a vê, é patético! Se você saísse por aí dando uns amassos, não iria se importar tanto que os outros fizessem isso!

Rony puxou a varinha e apontou para ela, Gina ficou surpresa, mas Harry se meteu rapidamente entre os dois.

—Você não sabe o que está dizendo! - Rony rugiu, tentando acertar em Gina pelos lados de Harry, que havia se colocado entre os dois de braços abertos. - Só porque não faço isso em público...!

Gina bufou e então gargalhou debochadamente enquanto tentava tirar Harry do caminho.

—Andou beijando o Pichitinho, foi? Ou tem uma foto da tia Muriel guardada embaixo do

travesseiro?

—Sua...

Um lampejo laranja voou por baixo do braço esquerdo de Harry e por centímetros não atingiu Gina. Ela observou surpresa e assustada quando Harry empurrou Rony contra a parede.

—Não seja burro… - Harry grunhiu.

—Harry deu uns amassos na Cho Chang! – ela berrou sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos. - E, Hermione, no Vítor Krum. Só você se comporta como se isso fosse feio, Rony, porque você tem a experiência de um garotinho de doze anos!

Ela se virou e saiu irritada passando por eles para longe do sala comunal. Gina caminhou por longos minutos tentando acalmar seus nervos e impedir que as lágrimas caíssem. Odiava chorar, se sentia fraca, indefesa e pequena. Ela odiava se sentir pequena. 

Ela parou em um corredor vazio, as grandes janelas deixavam a luz entrar, não havia ninguém por perto, então ela pode respirar fundo. Balançou as mãos como se pudesse deixar a ansiedade sair de seu corpo, apertou uma contra a outra e contou até dez enquanto respirava e novamente quando o ar saiu. Não iria deixar Rony acabar com sua estabilidade, nem com o que restava de sua paciência. Sua cabeça estava girando, ela se apoiou na parede e escorregou até o chão sentindo suas pernas virarem gelatina, era como se algo estivesse pressionando seu peito, ela teve uma dificuldade para respirar, mas conseguiu manter a calma. Fechou os olhos e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, ficar nessa posição sempre ajudava. 

—Gina, você está bem? - a voz de Harry invadiu seus ouvidos, ela sentiu os braços dele lhe envolverem e subitamente se jogou sobre ele, encolhendo-se até aquela dor oca em seu peito desaparecer. - Ele não quis falar aquilo, ele está de cabeça quente.

—Ele não pode sair descontando sua raiva nos outros. - ela murmurou engolindo aquele bolo que estava em sua garganta. - Eu não estava me agarrando com Dino. Estava conversando com ele.

—Eu sei. Mas Rony está irritado com Hermione e frustrado com o treino. 

—Não o defenda. Não agora. 

—Ok. Fale mal do seu irmão e eu como seu namorado lhe ouvirei em silêncio. - Harry disse, sua mão correndo pelas costas dela de uma maneira reconfortante. Gina riu de sua afirmação, mas parou quando percebeu o que ele havia dito. - Rony é um idiota, nós dois sabemos disso. Continuei.

—Ele gosta da Hermione, por que ele não pode dizer isso a ela e acabar logo com isso? - ela olhou para Harry e franziu a testa. - Por que eles são tão cabeças duras?

—Porque eles são Rony e Hermione. Se não fosse tão complicado, não seria eles. 

Gina deitou a cabeça contra Harry e fechou os olhos. Ele tinha aquele mesmo cheiro de sempre e isso lhe acalmou um pouco mais. Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro. 

—Você quer ir comigo a Hogsmeade no próximo passeio? - Harry indagou quebrando o silêncio.

—Isso seria um encontro? - ela perguntou, com sinceridade. 

—Se você quiser. Mas estaremos com Rony e Hermione, então… 

Gina encolheu contra ele puxando as pernas para perto de si. Os passeios que havia tido a Hogsmeade até aquele momento envolviam longas caminhas com suas amigas enquanto se atualizavam sobre as fofocas da escola. Estar com Harry em público seria diferente.

—Se sairmos, isso significa que estaremos assumindo que estávamos juntos. - ela disse baixinho. Gina não iria admitir em voz alta, mas manter Harry em segredo era uma das suas coisas favoritas, era divertido flertar com ele no meio de tanta gente e simplesmente fingir que era uma brincadeira. Se eles se assumissem como um casal, as coisas mudariam? Ela aguentaria a atenção? 

—Você está pronta para isso? 

—Acho que essa é uma das desvantagens de namorar Harry Potter. Os olhos de toda Hogwarts estão em você. 

Harry correu os dedos pelo braço dela enviando arrepios pelo seu corpo.

—Sinto muito. - ele sussurrou. Gina se sentou e o encarou, Harry colocou a mão sobre o rosto dela e acariciou sua bochecha, seu toque era tão quente e reconfortante. 

—Vamos ficar bem, não vamos? - ela indagou, havia um pouco de temor em sua voz. Gina realmente se sentia assustada. 

—Você me tem, Gin. 

—E você me tem, Harry. Estaremos juntos para qualquer coisa, não é?

—Qualquer coisa. - ele prometeu e puxou seu rosto, depositando um beijo gentil em seus lábios. Gina colocou a mão na nuca dele e o puxou para si, ela se ergueu e se ajeitou em seu colo, a mão de Harry segurou sua cintura, acariciando sua pele por cima da blusa. Ela desceu a mão pelo peitoral dele sentindo seus músculos sobre o tecido do suéter que usava, Gina já havia visto-o sem camisa em uma das sessões de amassos em seu quarto que haviam ido um pouco além, Harry não era forte, mais também não era esquelético como sua mãe costumava dizer enquanto empurrava pratos e mais pratos para ele, Gina gostava de tocá-lo, tocar as cicatrizes em sua pele, havia poucas, mas todas tinham grandes histórias por trás. Os lábios de Harry desceram pelo seu pescoço, dando leves mordidas em sua pele, ela fechou os olhos e gemeu quando o sentiu pressionar contra si, eles ainda não tinham ultrapassado a linha e ela não estava incomodada por isso, Harry era tão gentil e carinhoso, um perfeito cavalheiro, ele sabia esperar. 

—Acho que devemos ir. - Harry sussurrou um tanto ofegante. - Fitch pode aparecer a qualquer momento. 

—Sei. Sei. - ela murmurou. - Ou, podemos ir para algum lugar onde ele não poderá nos achar. 

—Gina, por mais que eu deseje ir com você, eu tenho um trabalho para entregar amanhã e eu nem comecei ainda. - Gina riu quando se levantou, Harry a observou de baixo para cima, então fechou os olhos e soltou um gemido. - Vá na frente. Eu tenho que respirar um pouco antes de voltar para a torre.

Ela franziu a testa, porém rapidamente entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Prensou os lábios evitando uma risada fora de hora, então saiu pelo corredor tomando cuidado para que Harry prestasse bastante atenção em seus quadris. 

—Você é meu castigo, Weasley. - Harry resmungou, Gina olhou por cima do ombro e piscou para ele, arrancando-lhe outro gemido.

•••

Gina achava que os treinos de quadribol não tinham como piorar, o ano passado havia sido ridículo com todas as limitações de Umbridge, mas por algum motivo a irritação de Rony era pior que todas as regras ridículas daquela mulher. Ela queria socar a cara do irmão cada vez que ele gritava com alguém, Harry teve que se interpor entre eles mais de uma vez, ou ela seria capaz de lançar uma azaração que faria Rony parar na enfermaria. 

—Se vocês não se acalmarem, terei que tirar os dois do campo! - Harry berrou puxando-a pelo braço para longe de Rony. 

—Eu só não bato nele porque o jogo é amanhã. 

—Eu sei. Eu sei. Prometo que deixo você acertar ele quando ganharmos.

Gina revirou os olhos e encarou o irmão que tinha os ombros baixos e o rosto triste. Rony sempre havia tido problemas de confiança, mas naquele ano ele estava indo cada vez mais fundo. Harry foi conversar com Rony e Gina voltou a treinar com os outros. O jogo do dia seguinte seria contra Sonserina e todos estavam extremamente nervosos, principalmente Harry, era seu jogo de estreia como capitão e toda a Grifinória contava com ele. 

O treino terminou em um clima tenso, sem Katie e com Dino treinando há muito pouco tempo, eles não sabiam ao certo qual seria o placar final, era muito arriscado. Gina respirou fundo e olhou por cima do ombro observando Rony sair do vestiário, deixando apenas ela e Harry. 

—Você está nervoso sobre amanhã? - ela indagou se apoiando na parede e olhou para Harry, ele retirou a blusa sobre a cabeça e bagunçou o cabelo, visivelmente frustrado.

—Se Rony não acalmar seus nervos, estaremos ferrados. 

—Somos bons, Harry. Você é um ótimo capitão e nos treinou muito bem. - Gina caminhou até ele e jogou os braços ao redor dos ombros dele. - Vamos chutar a bunda daquelas cobras.

Harry riu e a puxou pela cintura, então a beijou com urgência, como se não fizesse isso há anos. Gina passou as mãos pelo cabelo dele, empurrando os dedos contra sua pele indicando quão necessitada estava. Harry manteve uma das mãos espalmadas sobre suas costas enquanto a outra se aventurava um pouco mais abaixo, Gina ofegou quando sentiu Harry lhe tocar sobre sua roupa, ele afastou sua boca e beijou o canto do seus lábios, descendo pelo seu maxilar até seu pescoço. Ela arrastou as unhas sobre as costas dele sentindo seus músculos se contraírem ao toque, Harry empurrou a camisa dela para cima e colocou a mão sobre o botão de sua calça, mas não a moveu, era como se estivesse esperando algo, esperando uma permissão. Gina segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e o beijou intensamente, dando-lhe o que ele precisava para continuar. Harry agilmente desfez o botão e abaixou o zíper, Gina gemeu quando ele a tocou, gentil e delicado, sua inexperiência era doce. 

Ela se arqueou contra ele, sentindo seu corpo pegar fogo a cada carícia e toque mais ousado. Jogou a cabeça para trás quando seus dedos se moveram, havia uma inquietante pressão que tomava conta de si, fazendo os dedos dos pés se curvarem dentro do tênis e suas mãos apertarem o rosto de Harry com mais força. Ele beijou toda a sua pele exposta, seu pescoço, seu rosto, seu colo, dando leves mordidas onde se podia esconder e beijos de boca aberta onde era visível. Sua mão continuava a se mover contra ela, Gina sentiu a pressão a crescer ao ponto de ruptura, ela sufocou um grito e desabou para frente, se apoiando em Harry para não cair. 

Gina tentou controlar sua respiração e ergueu os olhos para Harry, ele tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto quando puxou o zíper e abotoou sua calça. Aquele sorriso era novo, uma mistura de malícia e orgulho. Ela sorriu de volta e se esticou para lhe dar um beijo.

—Acho melhor você voltar para o castelo ou vai perder o jantar. - Harry murmurou. 

—Você não vem? 

—Preciso tomar um banho. - ele beijou a testa dela e se afastou. Gina mordeu o lábio confusa, mas então olhou para baixo e sorriu um tanto envergonhada.

—Eu poderia lhe ajudar. - ela sugeriu.

—Vá jantar, Gin. - Harry disse empurrando-a em direção a porta. Gina saiu do vestiário sentindo-se nas nuvens, aquilo era completamente diferente do que já havia experimentado antes. 

Ela manteve o sorriso durante todo o jantar e até depois, não voltou a ver Harry naquela noite, mas se sentiu ainda mais preparada para o jogo quando acordou na manhã seguinte. Ela tomou o café mais cedo e desceu para o campo antes de todos, ao entrar no vestiário sentindo o sorriso surgir em seus lábios. Já havia vestido seu uniforme quando Demelza chegou, elas conversaram um pouco sobre o que esperavam do jogo e o clima.

—As condições parecem ideais. - Gina comentou, Harry e Rony entraram no vestiário, ela sorriu para Harry, mas ignorou o irmão. - E sabem da última? Aquele artilheiro da Sonserina, Vaisey, levou um balaço na cabeça ontem durante o treino, e está machucado demais para jogar! E melhor ainda, o Malfoy também não vai jogar, está doente!

—Quê! - Harry exclamou, virando-se para ela. - Está doente? Que é que ele tem?

—Não tenho a menor ideia, mas é ótimo para nós. - ela respondeu animada. - Vão jogar com o Harper, ele está no mesmo ano que eu e é um idiota.

Harry lhe deu um sorriso, porém não era de animação, Gina o conhecia muito bem para saber que a mente dele estava em outro lugar, mas não era o momento para isso. Eles se aprontaram e saíram para o campo sendo recebidos por gritos e vaias, Gina olhou ao redor, a mistura de verde e vermelho tomava conta do local, ela encontrou Luna ao lado de Neville usando seu glorioso chapéu de leão e sorriu animada com a partida. 

—Capitães, apertem as mãos. - Madame Hooch disse, Harry e o novo capitão da Sonserina, Urquhart, apertaram as mãos. - Montem suas vassouras. Quando eu apitar... três... dois... um…

Gina levantou voo e seguiu para sua posição como havia treinado desde setembro. A animação tomou conta do estádio, dando-lhe a energia que precisava para jogar. 

—Ora, começou a partida e acho que todos estamos surpresos com a equipe que Potter reuniu este ano. Muitos acharam que, pelo desempenho desigual do goleiro Rony Weasley no ano passado, ele não retornaria à equipe, mas é claro que uma forte amizade pessoal com o capitão ajuda… - Gina olhou em direção ao pódio de transmissão onde Zacarias Smith destilava seu veneno, sua afirmação foi recebida por aplausos do lado da Sonserina. Ela semicerrou os olhos irritada com ele, mas manteve sua mente no jogo. - Ah, e aí vem a Sonserina em sua primeira tentativa de marcar um gol, é Urquhart que mergulha em direção ao campo e… - Gina se virou a tempo de ver Rony defender o gol. Ela sorriu animada. - ... Weasley defende bem, todo o mundo tem o seu dia de sorte, suponho…

O jogo continuou com a ferocidade de sempre. Com Gina marcando e Rony defendendo, Grifinória estava à frente e Smith havia calado a boca sobre eles, seu veneno agora estava voltado para Peaks e Coote. 

—É óbvio que Coote não tem realmente o físico de um batedor, - Zacarias comentou com arrogância - em geral eles têm mais força muscular...

—Manda um balaço nele! - Harry gritou fazendo quem estivesse ouvindo rir. Eles continuaram a jogar, os minutos se passaram tão rápidos quanto flashes, Gina sentia cada vez mais viva quando acertava um gol, ela adorava estar ali. Ela se preparou para dar outra volta no campo e tentar acertar o gol quando ouviu o grito de Harry e apitou sinalizando o final do jogo. A agitação tomou conta dela, assim como a sede de vingança, sem parar ela seguiu em linha reta em direção ao pódio do locutor e grunhiu quando o acertou em cheio. Os risos e gritos tomaram conta do campo, Gina aterrorizou no chão diante de uma professora McGonagall bastante irritada. 

—Me esqueci de freiar, professora, me desculpa. - ela mentiu sem conter o sorriso. Mas facilmente se livrou disso quando o time avançou em sua direção envolvendo-a em um abraço. Harry manteve a mão nas costas dela quando eles caminhavam em direção ao vestiário em meio a gritos de alegria da torcida da Grifinória. 

—Comemoração na sala comunal, o Simas falou! - Dino berrou exuberante. - Vamos, Gina, Demelza!

Gina acenou para ele, mas ficou para trás com Harry e Rony, eles já estavam prestes a sair quando Hermione entrou com seu rosto vermelho.

—Quero dar uma palavrinha com você, Harry. - ela disse, então tomou fôlego. – Você não devia ter feito isso. Você ouviu o que Slughorn disse, é ilegal.

Gina franziu a testa confusa e olhou para Harry em busca de respostas, mas foi Rony quem disse. 

—E o que você vai fazer, nos denunciar?

—Do que é que vocês estão falando? - ela indagou olhando de Rony para Hermione e então Harry, ele estava de costas para os dois, mas de frente para ela. Gina observou que ele estava rindo, o que não condizia em nada com a irritação de Hermione e a determinação de Rony.

—Harry sabe perfeitamente do que estamos falando! - Hermione falou. - Você Incrementou o suco de Rony no café da manhã com a poção da felicidade! Felix Felicis!

—Você fez isso? Harry!

—Não, não fiz isso. - ele assegurou a ela, Gina cruzou os braços e o encarou confusa, Harry se virou e encarou os amigos. 

—Fez, sim, Harry, e foi por isso que tudo deu certo, jogadores da Sonserina faltaram e Rony defendeu todas as bolas!

—Não pus nada no suco! - Harry retrucou rindo abertamente. Ele meteu a mão no bolso e tirou o frasquinho que estava cheio de uma poção dourada, e a rolha continuava lacrada com cera. - Eu queria que Rony pensasse que eu tinha posto, por isso fingi quando percebi que você estava olhando. - ele se virou para Rony. - Você defendeu tudo porque se sentiu sortudo. Você fez tudo sozinho. 

Harry tornou a guardar a poção no bolso e sorriu para ela por cima do ombro. Gina semicerrou os olhos e fechou a cara. 

—Não havia realmente nada no meu suco de abóbora? - Rony perguntou, pasmo. – Mas o tempo está bom... e Vaisey não pôde jogar... Sinceramente, você não me deu a poção da sorte?

Harry sacudiu a cabeça em negação. Rony olhou-o boquiaberto por um momento, então ele se voltou contra Hermione, imitando sua voz.

—Você pôs Felix Felicis no suco do Rony hoje de manhã, foi por isso que ele defendeu tudo! Está vendo! Consigo pegar bolas sem ajuda, Hermione!

—Eu nunca disse que você não conseguia... Rony, você também achou que tinha bebido!

Mas Rony já tinha passado por ela decidido e saía pela porta com a vassoura no ombro.

—Ah! - Harry exclamou no repentino silêncio. Gina balançou a cabeça em frustração. - Vamos... vamos andando para a festa, então?

—Vai você! - Hermione disse, tentando conter as lágrimas. – Estou farta do Rony, no momento, não sei o que ele pensa que eu fiz...

Ela também saiu bruscamente do vestiário, batendo a porta com força. Harry se virou com uma expressão confusa no rosto. 

—Não saiu como o esperado, não é? - ela indagou. Harry balançou a cabeça. 

—Eu pensei que eles finalmente voltariam a se falar.

Gina jogou a cabeça para trás e riu ironicamente, então se aproximou de Harry e envolveu seu braço no dele. 

—Mas é como alguém me disse uma vez, eles são Rony e Hermione, se não fosse tão complicado, não seria eles. Agora vamos porque eu estou com fome e tem uma festa esperando por nós.

Eles saíram do vestiário de braços dados já que não havia ninguém no caminho até o castelo, mas à medida em que se aproximavam da velha construção a agitação tomou conta dela. Eles se afastaram quando entraram no saguão, receberam elogios e parabenizações enquanto subiam para a torre. Quando entraram nna sala comunal, Harry primeiro e ela segundos depois, a festa estava no auge, gritos e palmas os saudaram e Gina foi puxada para longe do capitão do time. Demorou alguns segundos para ela se desvencilhar de alguns colegas que queriam comentar o jogo, mas conseguiu sair ao encontro de Amélia que segurava Arnoldo.

—Ele piou tanto para sair que eu fiquei com pena. - ela disse quando entregou a bolinha de pêlos em suas mãos. Gina beijou seu mini-pufe e o colocou no ombro, Bichento miou aos seus pés implorando atenção.

—Onde está sua dona? - ela indagou se inclinando para acariciar o gato. Ergueu os olhos, mas rapidamente se arrependeu, Rony estava agarrado a Lilá de uma maneira que fez Gina se sentir enjoada. 

—Gin. - Harry se aproximou dela com um sorriso no rosto. 

—Finalmente conseguiu se livrar de seus fãs, Potter. - ela disse enquanto acariciava Arnoldo. 

—As desvantagens de ser um grande herói. - ele brincou. - Você viu Rony ou Hermione?

—O hipócrita nojento está bem ali. - Gina indicou com um leve aceno onde Rony estava com Lilá. - Parece que está devorando a cara dela, não é? Mas presumo que precise aprimorar a técnica. 

—Amanhã ninguém estará sóbrio o suficiente para lembrar disso. - Harry falou olhando ao redor, provavelmente procurando por Hermione. 

Poderia ser a gente, Gina pensou enquanto olhava para Harry, mas ela sabia que não seria. Ele não gostava de público, odiava ser o centro das atenções, por isso, eles nunca seriam isso. Eles nunca seriam beijos em locais públicos ou danças em salões lotados. Eles eram saídas às escondidas e conversas de madrugada. Gina não detestava isso, ela gostava da privacidade que tinha quando estava com Harry, gostava do silêncio e da calma entre eles. Ela estava feliz com o relacionamento deles, mas havia algo dentro dela que queria mostrar aos outros a sua nova realidade. 

—Acho que acabei de ver Hermione. Eu preciso ir. - Harry disse, com os olhos fixos na entrada.

—Quer que eu vá com você? 

—Não precisa. Apenas preciso ver se ela está bem, volto logo. 

Gina observou Harry se afastar. Ela sabia muito bem que ele sempre estaria lá por Hermione e Rony, eles eram seus melhores amigos e Harry sempre faria de tudo para que eles ficassem bem, ele era leal. E isso não a incomodava, na verdade era uma das características que ela mais admirava nele. 

—Gina, você ouviu o que Zacarias está dizendo por aí? - Katerin Page, do sétimo ano, indagou quando se aproximou dela. - Ele está falando aos quatro ventos do castelo que você só está no time porque Harry quis. 

—Ele está falando isso desde que eu entrei. Ele declarou isso abertamente no jogo.

—Não. Ele disse que você e Harry … - Katerin gesticulou de maneira agitada, Gina franziu a testa sem entender. - Ele deu a entender que você está com Harry, envolvida com ele, e só por isso que está no time. 

Gina piscou em choque. Todo o ânimo pela vitória se esvaiu deixando apenas a irritação.

—Como assim? Por que acham que eu estou envolvida com Harry?

—Vocês estão bem próximos nesses últimos meses, Gina. Sempre rindo e conversando, andando juntos pelo castelo. - Katerin justificou e deu de ombros. - As pessoas apenas tiraram suas conclusões.

—Quem mais pensa assim?

—Eu não sei. As fofocas em Hogwarts correm rápido. 

Gina respirou fundo e tentou manter-se calma, não adiantava nada ficar nervosa naquele momento.

—Harry é amigo dos meus irmãos e meu amigo. Ele passou o verão na minha casa. Ficamos mais próximos porque descobrimos coisas em comum. - ela disse séria. - As pessoas deveriam achar algo para fazer ao invés de ficar inventando fofocas sobre a vida dos outros. Estamos em uma maldita escola, por que eles não estudam?

Katerin a encarou um tanto assustada, abriu a boca para falar algo, porém Gina avistou cachos volumosos em um tom de castanho subirem as escadas em direção aos dormitórios. Gina se despediu de Katerin e seguindo Hermione, ela precisou ser um tanto ágil para sair do meio da festa e subir para os quartos. 

—Hermione? Hermione? - ela a chamou, porém a garota só parou quando chegou ao seu quarto, Gina entrou e fechou a porta enquanto Hermione se jogava em sua cama. Seus soluços eram altos e contínuos, assim como suas lágrimas, Gina se aproximou e se sentou na cama, puxou a cabeça dela para seu colo e passou a mão pelo seu cabelo sem dizer nada. 

—Por que ela? Por que? - Hermione soluçou, seus ombros tremeram. Gina suspirou e mordeu a língua para não falar nada. Não era de comentários ácidos sobre seu irmão. Hermione estava sofrendo, Gina já havia estado em seu lugar antes e sabia exatamente como era aquilo. - Por que não eu?


	4. IV. When I look at you, oh I feel my heart

Gina estava bastante nervosa durante a semana, as fofocas sobre sua entrada no time e seu envolvimento com Harry eram bem mais conhecidas do que ela poderia imaginar, Eliza e Amélia ficaram pelo menos vinte minutos lhe contando tudo o que sabiam. Aparentemente, sua vaga no time havia sido conquistada porque ela seduziu Harry e seu talento no quadribol não passava de uma grande coincidência. Ela não havia falado com Harry sobre isso, ele já tinha problemas demais para se preocupar e odiava fofocas, então não faria bem algum conversar com ele.

—Quando a neve chegar será mais difícil ver os Snövirvel. - Luna comentou com um ar sonhador de sempre. Elas estavam na biblioteca sentadas em uma mesa perto da janela, tinha uma bela vista da Floresta proibida e da neve que cobria o topo das árvores.

—E por que seria difícil vê-los? - ela indagou se sentindo aliviada por uma distração de seus pensamentos contínuos.

—Eles são ótimos em se esconder. Eles mudam de cor, mas quando a neve chega eles se camuflam na neve. - Luna explicou piscando seus grandes olhos azuis. Gina sorriu para ela, havia tido sorte de ser amiga de Luna, ela era gentil e determinada, mas um tanto inocente para certas coisas. Gina não a trocaria por nada nesse mundo. - Os Snövirvel trazem sorte para quem conseguir pegá-los.

—Estou precisando de um pouco de sorte, atualmente. 

—Você deveria vir caçá-los comigo amanhã. - Luna sugeriu e Gina torceu o nariz.

—Não, muito obrigada. Vou a Hogsmead com Harry. 

—Ele gosta de você, não é? Eu vejo como ele olha para você. 

Gina sorriu e corou levemente.

—Acho que sim, Luna. 

—As garotas do meu quarto disseram muitas coisas sobre Harry. - Luna abaixou os olhos para o livro e torceu a boca. - Não gosto muito do que elas dizem.

—Eu também não gosto muito das coisas que falam sobre ele. - ela afirmou. Gina girou a pena com a ponta seca entre os dedos, se deixou vagar em meio aos seus pensamentos até que a figura familiar de Neville se sentou em uma das cadeiras vazias, depois de todo o acontecimento do ano anterior, Gina havia se aproximado mais do grifinório. Ele era tão calmo e cordial que era bom conversar com ele.

—Por que parece que todos os professores resolveram que o final do ano seria um ótimo momento para passar os trabalhos que eles não passaram durante os últimos meses? - ele resmungou abrindo um livro e o folheando com agressividade. - Tenho dois trabalhos de DCAT e mais dois de feitiços, sem falar de transfiguração.

Gina riu e lançou um olhar solidário para ele.

—Snape ainda está no seu pé?

—Não tanto quanto está atazanando Harry. - Neville suspirou e então riu. - Não iria ficar surpreso se eles se enfrentassem em um duelo no final do ano. 

—Harry não recuaria. Ele tem a coragem de um idiota. - Gina murmurou e sorriu quando viu Harry se aproximar. - Potter, você está na biblioteca por vontade própria, se perdeu?

—Estou procurando Hermione, Gina. Ela disse que estaria aqui e eu preciso de ajuda com o meu trabalho. - Harry se sentou na cadeira vazia ao lado dela. 

Gina riu e então olhou ao redor em busca de Hermione, para sua surpresa, sua amiga estava conversando com um garoto de cabelos escuros. 

—Parece que ela está bem ocupada, Harry. - Gina apoiou o queixo sobre a mão e observou a dupla. 

—Quem é ele? 

—Robbie Grey. Lufano. Sexto ano. - Neville disse olhando por cima do ombro. - Ele passa muito tempo aqui na biblioteca.

—Como você sabe disso? - Harry indagou. 

—Temos aula de Feitiços juntos. 

—Sério?

—Ele parece estar interessado nela. - Gina disse ignorando o olhar confuso de Harry. Então bateu no braço dele quando disse animadamente. - Oh, ela está sorrindo. Harry, ela está sorrindo! Harry, ela está flertando! Harry, Hermione sabe flertar! Harry, ele está sorrindo de volta!

—Gina! - Harry exclamou enquanto segurava a mão dela contra a mesa. - Eu estou do seu lado. Você não precisa me bater. 

Gina revirou os olhos, mas manteve o sorriso quando Hermione se despediu de Robbie e caminhou até eles. 

—Hermione, quem é o seu novo amigo? - ela indagou dando um sorriso malicioso.

—Robbie é apenas um colega de biblioteca. - Hermione deu de ombros sem dar importância ao caso, mas Gina podia ver aquele pequeno brilho de agitação em seus olhos. - Estudamos juntos de vez em quando.

—Então porque você não move esses estudos para fora do castelo, tipo para os Três vassouras. - Gina sugeriu.

—Eu não vou convidar ele para um encontro. - Hermione disse, impaciente. - Eu nunca convidei ninguém para um encontro.

—Por que não? Ele é um gato e inteligente igual a você. Vocês dois parecem se dar tão bem, qual o problema de elevar sua amizade a mais um nível. Não é, Harry?

—Não vou me envolver, Gina. - Harry murmurou cruzando os braços. Gina o encarou com uma resposta na ponta da língua, mas não teve tempo de falar já que Robbie escolheu o momento para aparecer.

—Hermione, eu achei esse livro. - Robbie entregou a Hermione um livro com a capa escura. - Acho que vai ser útil para o trabalho.

—Obrigada, Robbie. - ela sorriu. 

—De nada. - ele sorriu de volta. 

—Robbie, você deveria ir a Hogsmeade amanhã. - Gina disse antes que pudesse se conter. 

—Gina! - Harry e Hermione exclamaram. 

—Todos nós vamos. - Gina afirmou fazendo um amplo gesto com a mão para incluir todos que estavam na mesa. Neville a encarou surpreso e Luna ergueu os olhos do livro parecendo confusa. - Nos encontramos no saguão às 09:00. Ok?

Robbie assentiu e se despediu deles.

—O que você está fazendo, Gin? - Harry indagou virando-se completamente para ela. 

—Nada. Apenas ampliando meu círculo de amizades. 

—Gina… 

—Não se preocupe, Hermione. Estaremos entre amigos. Não há pressão alguma. - Gina afirmou.

—Gina… - Hermione a olhou com irritação. - Você… isso é inacreditável!

Gina sorriu para a amiga e manteve o sorriso até quando ela se afastou, seus passos irritados ecoaram pela biblioteca. Harry ao seu lado apenas balançou a cabeça em clara repreensão. 

—O que você planeja com isso, Gin? 

—Você não confia em mim, Harry?

—Confio. Mas também te conheço muito bem para saber que isso não vai dar certo.

—Ah, vamos lá. - Gina segurou seu braço e se inclinou para ele. - Vai ser divertido.

—Gin, isso não vai dar certo. - Harry murmurou e então olhou para Neville e Luna. - Vocês não precisam ir, se não quiserem. Será constrangedor.

—Eu não sei. Está sendo tentador demais para dizer não. - Neville disse sorrindo. Gina se virou para ele e assentiu. - Eu vou. Vai ser bom sair um pouco. Luna, você vai?

—Eu iria caçar alguns Snövirvel. Mas…

—Você vai. Vamos, Luna, será legal. - Gina insistiu. 

—Ok. 

Gina sorriu e se voltou novamente para Harry. Ele ainda mantinha os olhos sérios, quase frios, aquele olhar era algo que ela nunca tinha visto antes. Ele parecia meio magoado.

—Vou atrás de Rony para ver se ele conseguiu terminar o trabalho. - Harry se levantou, deu um leve aceno para eles e saiu. Gina o observou caminhar em direção a saída, então mordeu o lábio e se levantou seguindo o mesmo caminho de Harry. 

—Harry. - ela o chamou, mas por algum motivo ele a ignorou e continuou seu caminho pelo corredor. - Harry. - ela apressou seus passos tentando se aproximar dele sem atrair a atenção de quem estava à sua volta, os poucos alunos que seguiam em direção a biblioteca pareciam curiosos para saber o que estava acontecendo. Gina manteve o rosto sério enquanto perseguia Harry, ele dobrou a esquina e ela o seguiu. Havia uma certa quantidade de raiva quando ela gritou. - Potter!

Harry parou e se virou para ela. A mesma expressão fria continuava em seu rosto.

—Qual o problema, Gina? - ele indagou cruzando os braços. Gina abriu a boca pronta para gritar com ele, mas parou quando percebeu que ainda havia muitas pessoas ao seu redor, algumas que os encaravam tão descaradamente que ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar. 

—Podemos conversar mais tarde? Precisamos falar sobre… quadribol. Estou em dúvida sobre seu plano de jogo, tem algumas coisas fora do lugar, estou achando um pouco estranho. 

—Ok. Estarei no sala comunal à noite toda. Com todos os outros do time.

Gina o encarou intensamente tentando transmitir toda a irritação que estava sentindo. 

—Harry…

—Tenho que ir. Vejo você mais tarde. - Harry saiu, deixando-a sozinha no meio do corredor. Gina piscou um tanto confusa com o distanciamento dele. Seu coração deu um aperto e seus olhos começaram a arder, respirando fundo voltou para a biblioteca acalmando-se da melhor maneira que conseguia. Desejando profundamente que amanhã estivesse tudo bem.

•••

Gina se mexeu na cama sem conseguir encontrar uma posição para dormir. Estava agitada demais ficar na cama, então pegou o roupão e silenciosamente saiu do quarto, pensou no dia seguinte, no passeio em grupo que iria fazer até Hogsmeade e no seu plano de arrumar alguém para Hermione, ela não sabia ao certo se Harry havia gostado ou não do plano, eles não haviam conversado depois da biblioteca, ele parecia um fantasma que desaparecia cada vez que ela chegava perto. Gina sentiu aquele velho sentimento se acomodar no fundo do seu estômago, era a mesma sensação que tinha quando seus irmãos lhe deixavam de lado, o abandono era uma sensação terrível. 

Ela desceu as escadas em direção ao sala comunal, mas parou nos últimos degraus quando percebeu a figura sentada no sofá em frente a lareira. Gina umedeceu os lábios e hesitou apenas alguns segundos antes de caminhar até o sofá, Harry a encarou pelo canto do olho, mas não virou para vê-la, seus olhos voltaram a permanecer nas chamas que consumiam a lenha. Ela se sentou ao lado dele com as pernas dobradas, mesmo com o calor acolhedor da lareira, Gina se sentia fria. 

—Você vai continuar me ignorando ou conversaremos como pessoas civilizadas? - ela indagou. - Por que você está me evitando a noite toda?

—Por que você está me evitando a semana toda? - Harry finalmente se virou para encará-la, havia algo em seu olhar que Gina não conseguia identificar. 

—Eu não estou te evitando a semana toda. Havia muitos trabalhos para serem feitos. - ela se defendeu. - Os professores estão pegando pesado nessas últimas semanas.

—Eu sei. Eu também tenho inúmeros trabalhos para fazer, mas você sabe muito bem que eu teria encontrado um tempo para ficar com você. 

Gina se mexeu no sofá se sentindo culpada, ela realmente havia evitado ele nos últimos dias, as fofocas ainda estavam em sua cabeça e a sensação de estar sendo observada aumentava cada vez que eles estavam próximos. Harry não tinha culpa, mas ela havia esquecido disso.

—Desculpa, eu apenas achei que você gostaria de focar um pouco mais nos seus estudos. - ela mentiu, sem saber exatamente o porque. 

—Gina, eu nunca realmente foquei nos meus estudos. Como eu passo de ano? Isso é um mistério que eu ainda não resolvi. 

—Sinto muito. Eu realmente pensei que estivesse fazendo uma coisa boa. - ela disse. Harry jogou a cabeça para o lado e fez uma careta, Gina deu um leve sorriso e aceitou a mão que ele estendia, ela se sentou no colo dele, as pernas esticadas pelo sofá e a cabeça caída em contra seu ombro. Eles ficaram em silêncio, Harry brincou com o cabelo dela, enrolando-o em seu dedo, Gina se sentiu sonolenta, era mais confortável estar ali do que em sua cama.

—Por que você os convidou? - ele sussurrou. Gina mordeu o lábio e sussurrou.

—Queria ajudar Hermione. Com Rony estando com Lilá e nós dois juntos, ela está mais sozinha do que nunca. 

—Mas precisava convidar todo mundo? 

—Não queria que parecesse um encontro duplo. - Gina deu de ombros e se afastou dele. Passou a perna sobre a cintura dele e se acomodou de modo que seus corpos estivessem próximos. - Eu sei que seria apenas nós dois, mas eu prometo que eu vou lhe recompensar.

—E de que forma você fará isso? - Harry indagou, suas mãos se moveram para afastar o cabelo dela e sua boca encontrou o caminho até o pescoço, Gina gemeu baixinho. 

—Algo agradável. - ela sussurrou. Seu coração deu um salto pela hesitação, respirando fundo Gina desceu a mão pelo peitoral dele, tomando extremo cuidado para não fazer qualquer movimento brusco. Harry continuou a beijá-la e por um segundo ela se perdeu na sensação que ele lhe causava, aquele calor já familiar se formou abaixo de sua barriga transmitindo arrepios por todo seu corpo. Sua mão o agarrou e Harry ofegou contra sua pele, seus dedos apertando sua cintura com força, um claro indicativo do descontrole que ela lhe causava.

—Você não precisa fazer isso. - ele sussurrou sem fôlego. Gina moveu a mão para cima e para baixo sobre o tecido de sua calça. 

—Eu quero. - ela abaixou a cabeça e beijou o ombro dele, então seu pescoço, cada beijo era seguido por um aperto mais forte. - Eu realmente quero. 

A respiração de Harry se tornou desregular quando ela lentamente colocou a mão dentro de sua calça. Ao senti-lo pulsar contra sua mão, ela sorriu e o encarou, Harry tinha os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta.

—Gina. - ela umedeceu os lábios e sentiu seu corpo responder a aquele gemido. Ela puxou a calça dele para baixo, liberando-o e facilitando suas ações. Gina tentou manter a calma para que seus movimentos não fossem tão desesperados ao ponto de machucá-lo. 

Ela moveu a mão e arrancou outro gemido de Harry, desta vez mais intenso e baixo, ele estava lutando para se manter em silêncio. Embora fosse muito tarde e todos estivessem dormindo, ainda havia chances de alguém descer e vê-los, mesmo que estivesse um tanto escondidos devido a posição do sofá, não era totalmente seguro. Por mais que quisesse mapear cada detalhe do corpo de Harry, catalogar cada reação que ele tinha quando ela o tocava, Gina sabia que eles teriam que ser rápidos. Por isso voltou a tocá-lo com mais força, talvez um tanto demais, já que Harry segurou a mão dela e a conduziu, Gina o observou com atenção, memorizando a força e velocidade, a maneira como ele gostava. 

Umedeceu os lábios focando no que fazer, a mão dele subir pela sua barriga e subitamente agarrou seu seio, ela soltou um grito de surpresa e Harry congelou onde estava, suas duas mãos pararam, forçando-a a parar.

—Desculpe, eu não queria te machucar. - ele murmurou apressadamente, sua voz doce e amável. Gina suspirou.

—Não. Está tudo bem. Você pode continuar. - ela afirmou e colocou a mão sobre a dele, empurrou seu peito para frente e forçou Harry a apertá-lo, fechou os olhos e gemeu deliciando-se com o toque. Voltou a mover a mão contra ele, Harry se inclinou para frente e beijou intensamente. Gina sentiu um aperto forte entre suas pernas, aquela pressão familiar que a fez querer se contorcer contra Harry, se mexeu e gemeu contra a boca dele tentando se controlar. O movimento de suas mãos se tornaram mais desordenadas, assim como as de Harry. 

Eles estavam desesperados, tão caóticos e necessitados. Gina sentiu a mão de Harry parar a sua, ele gemeu profundamente contra a boca dela, liberando-se, logo ela o seguiu, arqueando as costas e sentindo a tensão romper, deixando-a mole contra ele. 

Eles demoraram alguns segundos para se recompor. Harry pegou a varinha e murmurou algum feitiço de limpeza, ele se arrumou, se alguém os pegasse naquele momento Gina nem ligaria, ela estava eufórica para sentir qualquer coisa que não fosse felicidade plena e verdadeira.

—Você é brilhante. - Harry sussurrou beijando o canto de sua boca. Gina riu e o encarou, seus intensos olhos verdes estavam visivelmente cansados e seu rosto estava mais adormecido que acordado. Estava na hora de voltar para a cama.

—Vamos dormir. Teremos um longo dia amanhã. - ela murmurou e então saiu do colo dele, Harry se levantou e a seguiu direção as escadas.

—Amanhã será divertido. Vou adorar dizer, eu avisei quando tudo der errado. 

—Nada vai dar errado, Harry. - Gina afirmou se inclinando para beijá-lo. Eles se afastaram sem muita vontade e cada um seguiu para seus dormitórios. 

Quando Gina se deitou seu corpo era apenas uma massa amolecida, ela sorriu e abraçou seu travesseiro. Adormeceu em questão de minutos e somente acordou quando Amélia começou a cantarolar no chuveiro, algo que fazia diariamente. 

—Gina, vamos ao Dedos de mel primeiro ou ao Três vassouras? - Eliza indagou. Gina se levantou e puxou as cortinas de sua cama para encarar sua amiga que ainda usava seu pijama.

—Vou sair com Luna, Neville e Hermione hoje, sinto muito. - ela disse e Eliza assentiu.

—Harry também vai? - Jude Lake, sua colega de dormitório, indagou. 

—Acho que sim. - Gina deu de ombros fingindo indiferença. Então saiu da cama e começou a procurar suas roupas no malão.

—Harry não se importaria em ter uma companhia extra, não é? Digo, algumas companhias extras. 

Gina não se virou para Jude enquanto dava de ombros e murmurava.

—Não sei. Harry pode nem aparecer, ele está sempre ocupado. 

Gina se levantou e correu para o banheiro assim que ele ficou livre, ela se arrumou o mais rápido que conseguia e saiu do quarto depois de uma rápida despedida. Ela não cruzou com ninguém durante todo o caminho até o salão principal, enfiou na cabeça o gorro que havia ganhado de Harry no dia do aniversário e o grosso casaco que sua mãe havia tricotado para ela. Gina sorriu quando encontrou Harry parado no saguão, conversando com Neville.

—Bom dia. 

—Bom dia, Gina. - Neville sorriu para ela. 

—Já tomaram café? - ela indagou.

—Ainda não. Rony me deixou aqui, esperando. Então… - Harry deu de ombros. - Vamos?

—Claro. - Gina assentiu sem deixar o sorriso escorregar do rosto. Os três seguiram para dentro do salão, rapidamente avistaram Hermione sentada com Robbie, os dois conversavam tão animadamente que não pareciam se importar com as pessoas ao seu redor. - Ele está tão caído por ela. 

—Mas não podemos afirmar o contrário. - Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido. Gina reprimiu uma risadinha quando sentiu os arrepios pela sua coluna. 

O café da manhã transcorreu com calma, Rony apareceu com Lilá, sentou-se ao lado de Harry e ignorou completamente Hermione. Gina revirou os olhos diante da infantilidade do irmão e de sua amiga, quando saíram do salão encontraram Luna com suas vestes coloridas e brincos de rabanete, Gina viu a expressão de desgosto no olhar de Lilá, mas decidiu ignorar para não perder a paciência. O pequeno grupo desceu em direção a Hogsmeade entre conversas fiadas e risadas forçadas, Gina olhou por cima do ombro, Harry e Rony estavam conversando enquanto Hermione vinha logo atrás com Robbie, Rony lançou olhares para a dupla visivelmente incomodado. 

A neve havia dado uma trégua para que eles chegassem ao Três vassouras sem estarem completamente ensopados, o calor agradável aqueceu seus ossos. Eles escolheram uma mesa mais afastada da multidão e se sentaram, Gina apreciou o pequeno momento de silêncio que em questão de cinco segundos se tornou constrangedor. Ela olhou para Harry que exibia uma expressão arrogante, seus lábios se moveram silenciosamente para dizer "Eu avisei", se recusando a dar-se por vencida, Gina se preparou para iniciar uma conversa, mas parou quando inesperadamente Rony indagou.

—Então, Rick, você joga? Não lembro de você no time.

—Oh não, prefiro o conforto da biblioteca. E o meu nome é Robbie. - o lufano falou mantendo um sorriso educado.

—Ah, desculpe pelo engano, Robert.

—Apenas Robbie.

—Ok, Rob.

—Robbie.

—Robin.

—Robbie. 

—Robbir. 

—Ronald! - Gina olhou irritada para o irmão. - Porque você não vai pegar algumas cervejas com Harry. Agora. 

Rony lhe lançou um olhar irritado, mas seguiu Harry em direção ao bar. 

—Então, Robin… Robbie, você já sabe o que vai fazer depois de Hogwarts? - ela indagou tentando ser calorosa o suficiente para que ele esquecesse seu pequeno deslize.

—Queria muito trabalhar no departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. 

—Em qual área?

—Quero ser um auror. 

—Que interessante. Aparentemente todo o sexto ano quer isso. - Gina disse e sentiu Hermione lhe chutar por debaixo da mesa.

—Está começando a nevar o suficiente para que os Snövirvel saírem de suas tocas. - Luna comentou, seus olhos atentos nas janelas.

—Eles vivem em tocas? Jurava que era em árvores. - Neville disse. - Pensei que eles eram algum tipo ave.

—Eles são do tamanho de lebres, mas com braços e pernas mais longos e orelhas parecidas com morcegos. - Luna explicou. Gina assentiu tentando em sua mente fazer aquele animal ganhar forma.

—Para um bicho imaginário, ele deveria ser bem mais bonitinho. - Lilá murmurou um pouco alto. Gina lhe lançou um olhar irritado. 

—Os Snövirvel são muito raros, Luna? - Hermione indagou, Gina se voltou para ela com uma expressão confusa no rosto, então se virou para Neville que espelhava sua reação.

—Muito. Meu tio quase pegou um quando estava no Alaska no último inverno. - Luna respondeu sem dar importância ou realmente prestar atenção no que Lilá havia dito, ela parecia satisfeita com a curiosidade de Hermione. - Ele disse que eles são atraídos por doces.

—Que adorável. E você acha que eles estão em Hogwarts?

—Vi um na semana passada. Tenho certeza que conseguirei capturar um logo. 

—Você acredita nisso? - Robbie indagou e arregalou os olhos quando Hermione disse.

—Claro. Por que não acreditaria?

Gina abaixou a cabeça sorrindo. Mesmo que fosse por um motivo mesquinho, que era ir contra Lilá, era bom ver Hermione defendendo Luna.

—Eu apenas estou dizendo. - Gina se virou quando a voz de Harry chegou perto o suficiente, ele carregava uma bandeja com vários copos de cerveja amanteigada que colocou na mesa.

—E eu estou dizendo que não. - Rony retrucou, as pontas de suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Seja lá o que eles estavam discutindo, parecia ser intenso demais para ser compartilhado. 

—Hermione, quem você vai convidar para a festa de natal Slughorn? - Lilá indagou subitamente. Gina observou a cabeça de Rony voar de sua namorada para Hermione. - Soube que há muitos garotos atrás de você. 

—Eu ainda não sei se vou à festa. - Hermione disse dando de ombros. - E você, Harry? Está pensando em convidar alguém?

Gina observou seu namorado olhar intrigado para Hermione. 

—Ainda não tenho ideia. - ele murmurou e pegou o copo de cerveja para beber. 

—Você deveria levar Gina. Ela também não vai levar ninguém, ou vai?

Ela ergueu os olhos para a amiga e então se voltou para Harry. 

—Eu vou. - ela disse sem pensar.

—Você vai? - Harry indagou.

—Vou. 

—Com quem? - Rony perguntou, curvando-se em sua direção com os olhos estreitos.

—Neville. 

—O quê?! - o pequeno coro de exclamações surpresas se voltou para o Longbottom. Neville olhou para ela com desespero em seus olhos, Gina juntou as duas mãos rente ao corpo e silenciosamente implorou para que ele dissesse algo inteligente.

—Sim. Ela me convidou semana passada. - Neville falou tentando, e falhando, transmitir um pouco de calma em sua voz. 

—Então acho que estou sozinho nessa. - Harry murmurou, amargurado. Gina pensou em dizer algo para ele, porém eles foram interrompidos por um pequeno grupo que se aproximou entre risadas e conversas altas.

—Gina, que coincidência! - Jude exclamou sorrindo. 

—Seria uma coincidência se você não soubesse exatamente onde eu estaria. - Gina resmungou se afundando em sua cadeira. 

—E aí, pessoal! - Dino saudou a todos com um grande sorriso. Ela arriscou um olhar para Harry, mas ele parecia determinado a acabar com sua cerveja e com a Rony. 

Talvez ela tivesse se precipitado um pouco com aquele grande encontro porque nada estava saindo como o planejado. E ela teve certeza absoluta disso quando em questão de minutos a mesa deles ficou rodeada de pessoas, Gina mal conseguia prestar atenção nas conversas paralelas que era colocada. Ela olhou para o lado em busca de Harry, mas se surpreendeu quando encontrou seu assento ocupado por outra pessoa, ela correu os olhos pela mesa dando falta de Luna e Neville, Rony estava em uma conversa unilateral com Lilá, ela falava e ele ouvia, e Hermione já estava ficando irritado enquanto discutia sobre alguma coisa que Gina não prestou atenção. Dando um leve aceno para Rony, ela indicou a saída, seu irmão assentiu com uma visível expressão de alívio, ela teve que chutar Hermione para que ela entendesse que eles estavam saindo. Os três conseguiram sair sem atrair atenção, Gina apertou o casaco contra seu corpo quando pisou o pé na rua, a neve cobria o caminho e eles tinham que fazer um esforço para sair do lugar. 

—Ali! - Rony apontou para um ponto mais a frente. Harry, Luna e Neville caminhavam calmamente para longe deles. 

Gina já estava cansada quando finalmente os alcançou, eles levavam sacolas da Dedos de mel e seguiam em direção a Casa dos Gritos.

—Potter! - Gina gritou, Harry parou e se voltou para ela. 

—Weasley. 

—O que vocês estão fazendo? 

—Vamos capturar um Snövirvel. - Harry disse e então continuou a caminhar. Gina revirou os olhos e se aproximou deles. 

—Você está de brincadeira, não é? Você prefere passar frio aqui fora do que ficar lá dentro com outras pessoas. - Rony olhou para Harry com os olhos arregalados. - Você é louco?

—Pegue. - Harry estendeu uma barra de chocolate para Rony, que embora ainda parecesse irritado, aceitou o doce. 

—Luna, você tem certeza disso? Está muito frio, talvez possamos voltar outro dia. - Hermione sugeriu e Gina não soube dizer se ela estava preocupada com Luna ou só queria sair dali.

—Eles vão aparecer. Eu tenho certeza. - Luna afirmou com convicção. Eles pararam no limiar da floresta, as árvores estavam cobertas de neve, assim como o chão. Luna montou uma pequena oferenda no chão e os dividiu entre os montes de neve. 

—Por que você fugiu? - Gina indagou assim que se agachou ao lado de Harry.

—Luna queria sair. - ele deu de ombros. Ela tentou decidir se aquilo era a coisa mais doce ou estúpida que ela já tinha ouvido. - E também já não estava mais entendendo o que todas aquelas pessoas estavam falando.

—Não sabia que você tinha medo de pessoas.

—Eu não tenho medo de pessoas. Embora eu ache que você tem medo do que elas vão dizer sobre nós. 

Gina umedeceu os lábios e se sentou no chão. 

—Eu não tenho medo. 

—Então por que convidou todo mundo para vir hoje com a gente? Por que disse que iria levar Neville para a festa do Slughorn? Pensei que iríamos juntos. - Harry disse, seu tom indicando sua mágoa. Ela suspirou e disse. 

—Eu ouvi alguns dos boatos que estão se espalhando pela escola. Algumas pessoas acham que eu estou no time porque estamos juntos. Eles acham que eu não tenho talento suficiente para entrar por mim mesmo. E sei que no momento em que aparecermos juntos, esses boatos vão piorar, eles vão inventar coisas ridículas e surreais. E eu…

Harry agarrou sua mão e disse.

—Eu sei o quanto é ruim quando invalidam a nossa verdade. Quando questionam nossas qualidades. Eu ouvi esses boatos, mas não falei para você porque sabia que eles iriam te magoar. Você pode fingir ser forte o tempo todo, mas eu te conheço, Gin. Essas fofocas te afetam tanto quanto me afetam.

—Mas eu não queria que elas me afetassem. Eu não quero viver tentando evitar um escândalo. Eu quero estar com você porque eu te amo e quero não me importar com as outras pessoas, mas eu não consigo. - Gina suspirou sentindo os olhos formigarem, ela respirou fundo tentando conter as lágrimas. Harry colocou a mão na lateral do seu rosto, ela deitou levemente a cabeça. 

—Não precisamos fazer isso agora. Ninguém precisa saber por enquanto, eu não me importo em manter isso apenas para nós. - ele sussurrou. - Quando você se sentir confortável, faremos isso, mas por enquanto seremos apenas nós dois. 

Gina assentiu se sentindo aliviada com isso. Harry, seu Harry, a conhecia tão bem para saber o que ela estava sentindo. Ele puxou o rosto dela e a beijou suavemente. Gina ficaria feliz em continuar beijando seu namorado, mas teve que parar quando uma bola de neve passou voando pela sua cabeça acertando uma árvore logo atrás deles. 

—Ronald! - Hermione gritou. Gina se afastou de Harry e se levantou, uma nova bola de neve lhe acertou na barriga. Ela olhou para seu irmão que estava agachado fazendo uma nova bola, Gina não perdeu tempo, pegou a neve e as afofou nas mãos antes de arremessar, acertou em cheio a cabeça e Rony e riu abertamente. 

—Isso é guerra! - Rony exclamou e arremessou a bola contra ela, mas sem querer acertou Harry. Bastou apenas duas bolas para que eles começassem uma guerra de neve, suas risadas ecoaram pelo campo vazio. Gina desviou e gritou enquanto arremessava a neve, mas pelo canto do olho notou que os doces haviam sumidos, ela girou e encarou a floresta, havia um pequeno animal de pelo branco e orelhas de morcego lhe encarando intensamente. Ela prendeu a respiração e observou quando o animal desapareceu em meio a neve branca.


	5. V. You make me feel, oh, how you say, feel so special

—O que você acha? - Hermione girou em seu vestido laranja, diferente de algumas feiuras alaranjadas que Gina costumava ver quando visitava suas tias, aquele tom combinava perfeitamente bem com a pele escura de Hermione, lhe deixava mais radiante. 

—Está perfeito. - Gina afirmou se jogando no meio dos travesseiros da cama de Hermione. - Você vai mesmo levar o McLaggen à festa? Isso não é descer muito no seu nível?

—Sim e não. Eu estou bem em levar ele. 

—Sei que você quer irritar Rony, mas McLaggen? Isso é ir longe demais. - ela se apoiou nos cotovelos e encarou Hermione que ignorou enquanto procurava seus sapatos. - Você realmente gosta tanto do meu irmão assim? Rony está sendo horrível com você nesse ano. 

—Sei que as coisas estão ruins, mas não me importo. Passei muito tempo tentando me acertar com ele, agora desisti. - Hermione disse e então voltou para ela. - E você nem deveria tentar me dar conselhos amorosos quando está levando Neville a festa, sendo que Harry estava livre.

—Neville é meu amigo. 

—E Harry não é? - Hermione a olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Vocês estão bem mais próximos nesses últimos meses, então achei que seria lógico você levá-lo.

—Ele não me perguntou. - Gina murmurou. Não era exatamente uma mentira, ele realmente não havia lhe perguntado, mas se perguntasse, ela teria negado. 

—Ok. Mas… - Hermione se aproximou dela e se sentou na borda do colchão. - Gina, seja sincera e me diga o que está acontecendo entre vocês. 

—Por que você acha que está acontecendo algo entre nós? Eu não acredito que você acha que as fofocas são reais.

—Eu não acho nada. Porém, não posso deixar de notar como Harry parece tão confortável com você e a maneira como ele te olha. Gina, ele realmente gosta de você. E você gosta dele.

Ela mordeu o lábio desviando o olhar, se sentou na cama e passou a mão pela saia do seu vestido, era em um tom de verde musgo com rendas delicadas pelo busto. 

—Está tão na cara assim? - ela indagou em sussurro.

—Pelo menos para mim está. Mas acho que é mais porque eu conheço vocês dois e convivo com vocês. - Hermione abriu um sorriso arrogante e saltou da cama. - Você tem que dar um passo à frente, porque do jeito que Harry é, ele é capaz de demorar séculos para perceber. - Gina abaixou a cabeça escondendo o sorriso em seu rosto. Se Hermione soubesse o que estava acontecendo entre eles, seus comentários se tornariam irrelevantes. - E por falar em Harry, quem será que ele convidou? As garotas estavam enlouquecendo por causa disso. Romilda Vane e suas amigas estavam planejando jeitos de fazer Harry tomar as poções do amor que elas compraram com os seus irmãos. 

—E por que você não confiscou? - ela perguntou em um tom mais alto e irritado.

—Elas não estavam com as poções, apenas estavam discutindo isso. - Hermione disse a encarando desconfiada. - Eu disse isso a Harry e ele falou que iria cuidar disso.

—E ele cuidou. Ele está levando Luna. 

—Luna?

—Sim. Eu achei gentil da parte dele convidá-la. 

Hermione franziu a testa, mas deixou para lá. Gina agradeceu por isso e pelo fim da conversa. Quando desceu para a sala, Neville já a esperava, ele usava trajes simples e formais.

—Você realmente não precisa me levar. Estou bem em ficar. - ele disse quando eles saíram da sala comunal. 

—Neville, você é meu amigo e uma ótima companhia. Estou feliz por ter te convidado. - Gina afirmou e abriu um sorriso de garantia. Eles conversaram um pouco mais até chegarem a festa, o clima estava agradável com bebida e comida à vontade, Gina olhou ao redor em busca de rostos conhecidos.

—Ele está bem ali. - Neville apontou para o outro lado da sala, onde Harry e Luna estavam conversando com o professor Slughorn. 

—Eu não estava procurando por ele. - ela murmurou. Harry dispensou o professor Slughorn e seu convidado, então arrastou Luna até onde eles estavam.

—Oi. - Harry sorriu para ela. - Você está linda, Gina.

—Obrigada. Você também está ótimo. - ela disse movendo o rosto para Luna a fim de esconder a vermelhidão. - E você está maravilhosa, Luna.

—Luna, porque não vamos pegar uma bebida. - Neville sugeriu já puxando a garota para longe deles. 

—Acho que não somos tão discretos assim. - Harry sussurrou enquanto se aproximava ainda mais dela. Gina sentiu seu corpo reagir a proximidade dele, seu coração disparou e seus lábios se esticaram em um sorriso. 

—Não. - ela afirmou. - Mas Neville é bem observador. 

Harry riu e balançou a cabeça. 

—Harry! Gina! - ela se virou e viu uma ofegante Hermione vindo em sua direção. Ela estava desarrumada, como se tivesse acabado de fugir pela floresta.

—O que aconteceu com você? - Harry indagou, preocupado. 

—Ah, acabei de fugir... quero dizer, acabei de deixar o Córmaco. Debaixo do visco. - Hermione disse sem dar muita explicação.

—Bem feito por ter vindo com ele. - Harry falou severamente.

—Achei que era quem mais aborreceria o Rony. - Hermione deu de ombros sem demonstrar emoção. Gina revirou os olhos. - Fiquei um instante em dúvida se convidaria o Zacarias Smith, mas achei que, de modo geral...

—Você pensou em vir com o Smith?! - Gina exclamou revoltada. 

—Pensei, e estou começando a desejar que tivesse vindo. McLaggen faz Grope parecer um cavalheiro. - Hermione murmurou, então olhou por cima do ombro. - Vamos por aqui, poderemos ver quando ele vier, é tão alto...

Eles seguiram para o lado oposto da sala, pegando taças de hidromel no caminho, o doce da bebida a fez sorrir, mas seu sorriso desapareceu quando percebeu que a professora Trelawney estava parada sozinha em uma das mesas.

—Não falem nada. - Hermione grunhiu, mas antes que pudessem sair de perto, a professora os avistou. 

—Boa noite, queridos. - a professora os saudou, seus olhos semicerrados tentando focar neles. - Não tenho visto você nas minhas aulas ultimamente...

—Não, fiquei com Firenze este ano. - Gina disse quando finalmente percebeu a quem ela estava dirigindo a palavra.

—Ah, é claro. - ela retrucou, replicou com raiva e deu uma risadinha bêbada. - Ou Dobbin, como prefiro imaginá-lo. Seria de pensar, não é mesmo, que, agora que voltei para a escola, o professor Dumbledore se livrasse do cavalo. Mas não... dividimos as turmas... é um insulto, francamente, um insulto. Você sabe que...

Gina olhou para Harry e para Hermione, que parecia se segurar para não falar nada. Porém Harry a puxou para longe da professora e indagou.

—Vamos nos entender. Você está pretendendo dizer ao Rony que interferiu nos testes para goleiro?

Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas e Gina arregalou os olhos.

—Você interferiu?

—Córmaco estava dizendo coisas horríveis sobre você e Rony. Eu precisava fazer algo. - Hermione explicou e então se voltou para Harry. - Você realmente acha que eu me rebaixaria tanto?

—Hermione, se você tem coragem de convidar McLaggen...

—Há uma diferença. - ela retrucou. Gina cruzou os braços e tentou achar a diferença naquela situação. - Não tenho a menor intenção de contar a Rony o que poderia ou não ter acontecido nos testes.

—Ótimo. - Harry murmurou. - Porque ele ficaria arrasado de novo, e perderíamos o próximo jogo…

—Quadribol! - Hermione jogou as mãos para cima em um súbito ataque de raiva. Gina deu um passou para o lado e segurou o braço de Harry. - É só nisso que vocês garotos pensam? Córmaco não fez uma única pergunta sobre mim, não, me brindou com Cem Grandes Defesas Feitas por Córmaco McLaggen sem intervalos... ah, não, lá vem ele!

Gina mal piscou e Hermione desapareceu a sua frente, se afastando tão rápido quanto seus sapatos deixavam.

—Viram Hermione? - McLaggen perguntou assim que ficou perto o suficiente deles. 

—Não, lamento. - Harry disse puxando-a pelo braço para longe, porém para seu azar, eles acabaram dando de cara com o professor Slughorn.

—Eu vou pegar outra bebida. - Gina sussurrou pegando o copo ainda cheio da mão de Harry e saindo furtivamente para longe. Ela demorou apenas um minuto, mas quando voltou Harry já não estava mais lá. Luna e Neville estavam conversando animadamente em um mesa mais afastada, ela se aproximou deles ainda buscando Harry ao seu redor. - Vocês viram Harry?

—Não. - Neville balançou a cabeça e encheu a boca de petiscos. Gina suspirou irritada e colocou os copos sobre a mesa. 

—Oh céus, me escondam. - Hermione ofegou antes de se encolher entre Neville e a parede. 

—Ah, pelo amor de Merlin! Apenas diga que não o quer mais. - Gina disse, irritada. - Eu posso fazer isso se você quiser? Já que Harry não está aqui para eu gritar com ele, posso muito bem gritar com Córmaco.

Hermione a encarou surpresa, então ajeitou a postura parecendo mais decente e menos desesperada.

—Onde Harry está? - ela indagou.

—É exatamente isso que eu queria saber. Eu disse que iria pegar bebidas, mas quando eu voltei, ele não estava mais lá. 

—Você está tendo um encontro com Harry? - Hermione perguntou, seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade. - Porque você está agindo como se estivesse tendo um encontro com Harry.

Gina mordeu o lábio e tomou um pouco da bebida para criar coragem, então, depois que acabou o copo todo, disse. 

—Não estamos tendo um encontro. Nós estamos namorando.

Neville arregalou os olhos com tanta força que eles quase pareciam prestes a saltar, Luna sorriu encantada, já Hermione colocou as mãos sobre a boca parecendo conter um grito. 

—Eu sabia! - ela gritou, um pouco alto demais. Gina a encarou irritada e sorriu para as pessoas à sua volta tentando disfarçar. - Eu sabia. Eu sabia. Vocês dois… isso é incrível!

—É. Mas isso é segredo. Ninguém deveria saber, então fiquem de boca calada. 

Os três assentiram em concordância. Gina suspirou sentindo um pouco do peso em seus ombros se esvair.

—Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? - Hermione indagou. 

—Algumas semanas. - ela murmurou sem especificar quantas. Hermione soltou um suspiro encantado, mas fechou a cara quando McLaggen apareceu em seu campo de visão. Gina revirou os olhos e então disse a Neville e Luna. - Eu vou levar Hermione para a torre, mas vocês podem ficar se quiserem. A festa está muito boa.

—Acho que vamos ficar mais um pouco. - Neville disse olhando para Luna e ficando levemente avermelhado. Gina lançou um último olhar para a dupla e sorriu consigo mesma enquanto puxava Hermione no meio da multidão. 

—Vocês estão namorando escondidos há semanas e eu não percebi isso. Como pude ser tão estúpida? - Hermione resmungou quando elas conseguiram sair da sala. 

—Se serve de consolo, Rony ainda não sabe.

—É claro que ele ainda não percebeu. Com a cara colada na de Lilá duvido que veja o que está a sua volta. - Gina encarou a amiga pelo canto do olho, Hermione balançou a cabeça e suspirou. - Mas vamos esquecer esse idiota. Eu estou tão feliz por vocês dois. Agora faz sentido como Harry vem agindo nas últimas semanas, eu nunca tinha visto ele tão feliz assim… e nem você.

Gina abaixou a cabeça quando sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Hermione estava certa, ela nunca havia estado tão feliz quanto estava agora, estar com Harry era incrível. Ela se sentia incrível. 

—Vocês vão contar para sua família? - Hermione indagou.

—Sim. Vamos esperar as festas passarem e arranjar um bom momento, mais provavelmente quando meus irmãos estiverem bêbados e mamãe risonha. Onde tiver a menor chance de Rony dar um soco em Harry.

—Você acha que ele daria um soco em Harry?

—Não sei. - Gina deu de ombros. 

—Ei! - ela se virou e sorriu quando Harry se aproximou delas. - A festa já acabou? 

—Ah não, apenas estou ajudando Hermione a fugir de McLaggen. - Gina disse enquanto se aproximava dele. - E onde você estava? Quando voltei você tinha desaparecido.

—Precisei checar algo. - ele falou e Gina ergueu a sobrancelha. - Explico depois. 

—Já que você está aqui para fazer companhia a Gina, eu vou indo. Não cheguem muito tarde. - Hermione disse e então lançou uma piscadela antes de sair pelo corredor. Harry a encarou confuso, Gina soltou uma risadinha e pegou sua mão.

—Ela sabe. 

—Como?

—Eu contei para ela. Na verdade para ela, Neville e Luna. - Gina falou.

—Você contou? Por que?

—Ela não me deixava em paz!

Harry riu e a puxou pelo corredor. 

—Vamos procurar um lugar para ficarmos a sós. 

Gina assentiu e deixou que ele liderasse o caminho. Eles entraram em uma sala de aula vazia, Gina pegou sua varinha e sussurrou "lumus" o cômodo ganhou luz revelando ser a sala de Estudos dos trouxas, Gina havia tido essa aula durante o segundo ano e até pensou em voltar no ano seguinte, mas decidiu que não. 

—Um toca discos. - Harry soltou a mão dela e caminhou até uma das mesas onde eram exibidos vários objetos trouxas. - Tia Petúnia tinha um desses, mas Duda quebrou quando ficou irritado porque o disco não estava tocando a música que ele queria. O idiota não percebeu que era o disco errado.

Gina riu enquanto se aproximava, Harry vasculhava uma caixa com discos trouxas, alguns nomes lhe geraram uma certa curiosidade, como Led Zeppelin e Pink Floyd, mas Harry passou direto por elas e pegou apenas um disco nas mãos.

—Queen? - ela indagou olhando para a capa colorida com desenhos de animais, leu o nome embaixo do desenho. - A day at the races. 

—Sirius tinha esse. Ele me mostrou no verão do ano passado. - Harry contou e Gina sentiu um pequeno aperto em seu coração. - Foi minha mãe que deu para ele. Aparentemente ela gostava muito dessa banda e meu pai, para tentar impressionar ela, começou a ouvir também. Sirius disse que durante meses o quarto deles era como um concerto do Queen durante a noite.

Ela riu e não pode deixar de imaginar garotos da idade de Harry ouvindo aquelas canções enquanto discutiam sobre a vida. Harry retirou o disco da embalagem e o colocou no toca disco, foi necessário um pouquinho de magia para fazê-lo funcionar. Quando a primeira música começou a tocar, Gina tomou tempo para associar as batidas e a letra, franziu a testa em algumas versões que fariam sua mãe berrar.

—Acho que entendi porque Sirius gostava tanto deles. - Harry disse. - Isso faria a mãe dele se revirar em seu túmulo.

Gina riu e jogou os braços ao redor dos ombros dele, Harry envolveu sua cintura, puxando ela para perto. A segunda música começou de forma mais lenta, era uma música de amor. O cantor parecia declamar cada palavra como se ela fosse única, ele falava sobre um amor tão intenso que chegava a tirar o fôlego, ele chegaria a morrer pela pessoa amada. Por um segundo ela imaginou seu amor assim, mas desistiu quando percebeu que nenhum amor deveria ser tão intenso ao ponto da loucura. 

A mão de Harry subiu pelas suas costas, o toque quente contra sua pele gelada a fez suspirar, ele segurou sua nuca e a puxou para perto. Seus lábios eram macios e sua boca tinha gosto de hidromel, Gina sorriu quando seus dedos afundaram no cabelo dele, então Harry a ergueu pela cintura e lhe colocou sentada na mesa, a mão que estava em seu quadril desceu para sua coxa e voltou a subir lentamente, erguendo o seu vestido no processo. A música continuou a tocar, mas para Gina, ela não passava de um leve sussurro.

Os dedos de Harry se arrastavam pela sua perna, enviando arrepios por todo o corpo enquanto trilhavam o caminho conhecido. Ela já podia senti-lo perto o suficiente quando ele bruscamente se afastou, suas unhas se arrastaram pela sua coxa deixando uma leve ardência e sua outra mão a puxou para frente com violência. Gina abriu os olhos confusa, mas então reprimiu um grito de desespero quando a voz alta e dura disse. 

—Creio que essa não seja uma conduta apropriada para uma escola. - McGonagall estava parada na entrada da sala, seu rosto sério os encarava com reprovação enquanto batia a varinha contra a palma da mão. Ela havia lançado um feitiço para afastá-los. Gina olhou para Harry que passava a mão pelo cabelo, visivelmente envergonhado. - Na minha sala. Agora.

Ela não esperou por eles, apenas virou as costas e se afastou. Gina saltou da mesa e se pôs a correr atrás de McGonagall, Harry rapidamente a seguiu.

—Professora! Professora! Por favor, nós podemos explicar. - Gina implorou.

—Comportamento inapropriado em Hogwarts. Como ousam se comportar desta maneira em local público? Esperava mais de vocês, principalmente do você, Potter. 

—Por que de mim? - Harry indagou atordoado.

—Senhor Potter! - McGonagall o encarou irritada e voltou a marchar em direção a sua sala. - Deveria mandar cartas aos seus responsáveis informando sobre o comportamento de vocês.

—Não! Pelo amor de Merlin, professora não faça isso. Ninguém sabe sobre nós e eu não quero que mamãe descubra agora, não dessa maneira. Estávamos esperamos o momento certo e não queremos que…

—Senhorita Weasley, respire. - McGonagall disse enquanto a encarava pelo canto do olho. Gina sentiu a mão de Harry segurar seu ombro e ela respirou com mais calma.

—Professora, por favor não conte a Sra. Weasley. Pode tirar meus pontos e me deixar em detenção, eu não me importo. - ele falou. McGonagall suspirou e parou de caminhar, então voltou-se para eles com a expressão mais calma.

—Eu não irei mandar cartas aos seus responsáveis. Porém, tirarei 50 pontos de cada e enquanto a punição, ainda pensarei no que farei com vocês dois. - McGonagall os encarou por debaixo dos seus óculos, olhos felinos e atentos, mas com um leve toque de malícia que fez Gina franzir a testa. - Agora voltem para a torre e nem ousem desviar o caminho. 

••

Harry estava conversando com Rony a beira da pia enquanto limpavam as couves-de-bruxelas para o jantar na Toca, ela estava na mesa cortando os legumes e embora ouvisse claramente a conversa deles, fingia que não. 

—Então Snape estava se oferecendo para ajudar Malfoy? Sem a menor dúvida ele estava se oferecendo para ajudar Malfoy? - Rony indagou e Gina revirou os olhos já impaciente com seu irmão. 

—Se você perguntar isso mais uma vez, vou enfiar este talo de couve… - Harry resmungou. 

—Só estou confirmando! - Rony exclamou erguendo as mãos em defesa. 

—Exatamente, Snape estava se oferecendo para ajudar ele! Disse que tinha prometido à

mãe de Malfoy proteger ele, que tinha feito um Voto Perpétuo. 

—Um Voto Perpétuo é uma coisa séria. 

—Eu sei. Gina me explicou. - Harry disse e Rony rapidamente olhou para ela com uma expressão intrigada no rosto. 

—Ela sabe? 

—Eu sei de tudo. - Gina afirmou, então se levantou da mesa e seguiu até eles, apoiou a cintura contra a pia, ficando atrás de Harry. - Sei sobre o passado de…Tom. - ela sussurrou o nome. Ainda era estranho como poderia se passar anos e sensação ser a mesma. - E eu acredito que Draco possa ser um Comensal da Morte. 

Rony continuou a encará-la com irritação, como Gina já havia esperado. Ele não estava lidando bem com sua junção, mesmo que indireta, ao pequeno clube exclusivo dele e Harry. 

—Desde quando ela sabe de tudo isso? - Rony indagou a Harry.

—Você está colado a Lilá nas últimas semanas e Hermione está trancada na biblioteca, precisava de alguém que pudesse me ouvir e Gina se prontificou. - Harry respondeu dando de ombros. - Além do mais, pra mim, a opinião dela é tão importante quanto a sua.

Gina se inclinou um pouco mais e sorriu descaradamente para Rony, que já tinha o rosto vermelho de raiva, ele teve que respirar fundo antes de continuar.

—Enfim, Fred e George tentaram me convencer a fazer um quando eu tinha cinco anos. E quase que fiz, eu estava segurando as mãos de Fred e tudo, quando papai nos encontrou. Ele pirou. - Rony contou com um brilho de divertimento nos olhos. Gina franziu a testa sem lembrar daquela história. - Foi a única vez que vi papai tão furioso como a mamãe. Fred diz que depois disso a nádega esquerda dele nunca mais foi a mesma.

—É, bem, deixando de lado a nádega esquerda de Fred...

—Perdão? - Fred interrompeu Harry entrando na cozinha ao lado de George. - Ah George, olha só isso. Eles estão usando facas e tudo. Deus os abençoe.

—Vou fazer dezessete anos dentro de dois meses e uns dias. - Rony retrucou mal-humorado. - Então vou poder usar magia para fazer isto.

Fred e George se sentaram à mesa, ambos exibiam um sorriso maroto e pareciam prontos para infernizar Rony. Gina cruzou os braços e se voltou para os irmãos.

—Mas, nesse meio-tempo, - George disse colocando os pés em cima da mesa. -, podemos apreciar a sua demonstração do uso correto de uma…epa!

—A culpa foi sua! - Rony exclamou zangado, chupando o corte no polegar. – Espere até eu fazer dezessete anos...

—Tenho certeza de que vai nos deixar deslumbrados com suas insuspeitadas habilidades em magia. - Fred concluiu bocejando.

—E, por falar em insuspeitadas habilidades em magia. - George lançou um olhar divertido para eles três, mas parou em Rony. - Ronald, que história é essa, que estamos sabendo pela Gina, entre você e uma jovem chamada... a não ser que a informação esteja errada, Lilá Brown?

Rony corou um pouco e lançou a ela um olhar feio antes de voltar a dar atenção às couves.

—Cuide da sua vida.

—Que resposta malcriada. - Fred disse. - Não sei aonde vai buscá-las. Não, o que eu queria saber era... como foi que aconteceu?

—O que é que você quer dizer com isso?

—Ela teve um acidente ou coisa parecida?

—Quê?

—Bem, como foi que ela sofreu um dano cerebral tão extenso? Cuidado com isso!

Gina riu quando Rony atirou a faca de legumes em Fred, que a transformou em um aviãozinho de papel, com um gesto de sua varinha.

—Rony! - sua mãe exclamou parada à porta. – Nunca mais me deixe ver você atirando facas!

—Não vou deixar… - Rony disse, então acrescentou em voz baixa. - você ver. 

Gina trocou um olhar com Harry que sorriu antes de voltar a atenção para as couves.

—Fred, George, lamento, queridos, mas Remus vai chegar hoje à noite e Bill vai ter de se apertar no quarto de vocês!

—Não esquenta. - George disse, entre os gêmeos, Gina o considerava o mais tranquilo.

—E, como Charlie não vem, isto deixa Harry e Rony no sótão, e se Fleur dividir o quarto com Gina…

Ela gemeu de desgosto ao mesmo tempo que Fred murmurava.

—... isso é que é um Feliz Natal! 

—... e todos ficarão confortáveis. Bem, pelo menos terão uma cama. - sua mãe sussurrou, um pouco cansada e ansiosa.

—Então Percy não vai mesmo mostrar a carranca dele por aqui? - Fred perguntou. 

—Não, ele está ocupado, imagino, no Ministério. - sua mãe disse sem muita convicção. - Gina, venha me ajudar com as roupas de cama. 

—Claro. - ela afirmou olhando para a mãe, então arrastou alguns fios soltos para trás da orelha e mexeu discretamente em seu brinco, pelo canto do olho notou Harry coçar a cicatriz com os nós dos dedos, aquele era o sinal secreto deles e significava que eles teriam um encontro mais tarde, quando todos estivessem dormindo. 

Entretanto, Gina logo descobriu que sair escondida de seu quarto não era uma tarefa fácil. Fleur tinha sono leve e as tábuas da velha casa não ajudavam em nada. Então seus encontros com Harry haviam virado apenas poucas trocas de palavras quando estavam cercados de pessoas. Nunca em toda sua vida, Gina se sentiu tão irritada com sua família. Quando o natal chegou, ela estava emburrada por não ter conseguido nem beijar Harry debaixo do visto, então Celestina Warbeck estava cantando “Um caldeirão cheio de amor quente e forte” em alto e bom tom porque sua mãe gostava de irritar Fleur e Gina estava presa em um jogo de Snap Explosivo com Fred e George ao invés de estar conversando com Harry. A noite passou em um flash e quando eles finalmente foram dormir, depois de uma esplendorosa apresentação de Fleur de “Um caldeirão cheio de amor quente e forte”, a casa se tornou silenciosa. 

Gina fechou os olhos e adormeceu quase instantaneamente, quando acordou novamente, a lua ainda estava no céu e a casa continuava silenciosa. Deslizando pela cama, pegou o presente de Harry que havia deixado escondido embaixo do colchão, puxou o roupão e saiu do quarto sem acordar Fleur, subiu as escadas em direção ao sótão e desejou que Harry estivesse acordado. Ela abriu a porta do quarto de Rony tentando fazer o máximo de silêncio possível, então, na ponta dos pés caminhou até a cama de Harry e se agachou ao seu lado chamando seu nome baixinho, ele acordou de sobressalto, subitamente se sentou na cama com a varinha em mãos. 

—Gin? - ela colocou a mão sobre a boca dele, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça indicou Rony que ainda dormia e então em direção a porta. Harry assentiu, Gina se levantou e saiu do quarto, ficou esperando do lado de fora até Harry aparecer. Seu cabelo bagunçado e os olhos ainda sonolentos.

—Desculpa por te acordar. - ela sussurrou.

—Não tem problema. - Harry se espreguiçou enquanto bocejava, então voltou-se para ela sorrindo. Gina se aproximou e deixou que ele envolvesse sua cintura com seus braços e a puxasse para perto. 

—Eu tenho algo para você. - ela disse e então colocou um pequeno pacote à frente dele. Harry desfez a embalagem e admirou o presente. - Não é nada tão grandioso, porque eu não tenho as habilidades certas para isso.

—Gin, isso é lindo. - Harry sussurrou enquanto enrolava o cachecol envolta do pescoço. - Você fez isso?

—Pedi ajuda a mamãe, mas a maior parte foi eu quem fez. - Gina passou a mão pelo cachcovel vermelho e laranja, ele não era completamente regular, porém ainda servia para seu propósito. - Não é grande coisa, mas…

—Isso é grande coisa, Gina. Esse é o melhor presente que eu já recebi. - Harry afirmou, seu sorriso era tão intenso e brilhante, ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos daquela maneira carinhosa que fazia seu coração derreter.

—Tenho certeza que você já recebeu presentes muito melhores.

—Mas nenhum é tão importante quanto o seu, porque você fez isso para mim.

Gina sorriu e segurou as pontas do cachecol puxando-as para baixo, Harry tinha o rosto a centímetros do seu quando ela sussurrou.

—Acho que sou uma idiota por você, Potter. - Gina abaixou a cabeça e comecou a brincar com os fios soltos do cachecol. - Ainda não acredito que tricotei um cachecol só para você. Eu detesto tricotar. 

Harry riu e beijou o cabelo dela. Gina ergueu a cabeça e colocou os lábios sobre os dele, suavemente sua boca tomou a dele enquanto suas mãos agarravam o cachecol, puxando-o para perto de si. 

—Mas que porra! - Gina sentiu Harry se afastar, ela se virou e encarou Rony que tinha o rosto vermelho e olhos esbugalhados. - É a minha irmã! 

—Rony… Merlin! - Gina gritou tentando ficar entre os garotos, porém foi empurrada contra a parede no momento em que Rony ergueu o punho e acertou um soco no rosto de Harry, entretanto os dois se desequilibraram e caíram rolando até o andar debaixo.

Gina desceu correndo a escada e parou nos últimos degraus, aos seus pés, Rony e Harry rolavam no chão, seu irmão com as mãos sobre a cabeça por ter batido com força durante a queda e seu namorado com a mão sobre o olho devido ao soco. 

—O que está acontecendo? - a voz de sua mãe surgiu segundos depois. - Oh meu Merlin, o que vocês estão fazendo?

Gina saltou por cima de Rony e ajudou Harry a se levantar. O espaço onde estavam era pequeno demais para o tanto de pessoas que tentavam ver o que estava acontecendo, seu pai, que estava ao lado de sua mãe, parecia sonolento demais para entender o que estava acontecendo.

—São três da manhã! - sua mãe brandou com as mãos na cintura e olhar irritado.

—Você acertou meu rosto! - Harry gritou para Rony que rapidamente retrucou berrando.

—Você está pegando a minha irmã!

Gina se virou para Rony e sem pensar direito acertou um soco bem no meio do rosto dele, Rony gritou um palavrão e colocou as mãos sobre o rosto, então se curvou de dor. 

—Sua…! 

—Gina! 

—Mas que merda…? 

—Para a cozinha, agora! - sua mãe gritou tão alto que ela pode sentir a vibração em seus ouvidos. 

Todos desceram tão rapidamente que Gina chegou a pensar que eles haviam aparantado, mas somente quando estava na cozinha, com a iluminação decente, que ela pode ver o estrago daquela noite, o nariz de Rony parecia torto e inchado, uma fina linha de sangue descia em direção a sua boca; Harry tinha um olho avermelhado e o redor levemente arroxeado; e a mão dela estava dolorida, os nós de seus dedos estavam vermelhos. Sua mãe consertou o nariz de Rony e passou uma poção sobre o olho de Harry e na mão dela, fez tudo com rapidez e em silêncio.

—Agora alguém pode ter a boa vontade de me explicar o que exatamente está acontecendo. - sua mãe pediu em uma calma que fez Gina se encolher. Apenas eles três estavam sentados, o resto de sua família estava apoiando contra a pia e os balcões apenas observando. - Porque são três da manhã e todos nós deveríamos estar dormindo. Quem irá começar? - Gina olhou para Harry, que estava tão desesperado quanto ela, então se voltou para Rony que tinha o rosto irritado. - Agora.

Os três começaram a falar simultaneamente, as explicações se misturaram e aos poucos tudo o que Gina conseguia fazer era gritar com Rony. 

—Seu grande filho de uma…

—Chega! - sua mãe gritou batendo as mãos sobre a mesa. Ela respirou fundo e se afastou, a varinha em sua mão parecia tão ameaçadora que Gina engoliu seco. Sua mãe olhou para cada um deles, então seu olhar parou em Harry. - Querido, me conte agora o que está acontecendo.

—Rony socou meu rosto e caímos escada abaixo. - Harry disse quase imediatamente.

—E por que Rony bateu em você?

Harry abaixou a cabeça e coçou a nuca, então olhou para ela, Gina olhou para cima sentindo seu rosto esquentar.

—Estávamos na escada conversando e Rony apareceu. - Harry sussurrou tão baixo que Gina quase duvidou que sua mãe havia ouvido, mas Molly Weasley tinha ouvidos atentos.

—E o que vocês estavam conversando na escada numa hora dessa?

—Eles não estavam conversando na escada. - Rony falou ainda os encarando com raiva. Gina não olhou diretamente para ninguém, mas pelo canto do olho notou Remus compreender lentamente o que Rony queria dizer, ele colocou a mão sobre a boca reprimindo o riso. 

—Estamos namorando! - Gina revelou sabendo que não teria mais escapatória, então se voltou para sua mãe com o rosto vermelho de vergonha - Eu fui ao quarto de Rony porque queria a Harry o presente de natal dele, então nos beijamos e Rony apareceu, ele socou Harry e eu bati nele, fim da história. 

Sua mãe a encarou antes de olhar para Harry, dedicando alguns longos segundos para isso, então voltou para ela novamente, um grande sorriso surgiu em seu rosto e seus olhos brilharam de animação. Gina arriscou olhar para Harry, ele parecia tão angustiado que já havia escorregando mais da metade do corpo para debaixo da mesa tentando desaparecer. 

—Pensei que você estivesse com Dino. - Fred disse, não havia qualquer tipo de emoção em sua voz, irritação ou gozação, ele parecia sério demais, assim como todos os seus outros irmãos. 

—Eu terminei com Dino há meses. Rony não contou? 

—Devo ter esquecido. - Rony murmurou nervoso.

—Claro que esqueceu. - ela resmungou cruzando os braços. - Passa metade do dia enfiando a língua na boca de Lilá e a outra metade resmungando por não estar fazendo isso com Hermione.

—Gina! - Harry murmurou. 

—Ora, você sabe que isso é verdade. - ela deu ombros. 

—Eu sei, mas algumas vezes a verdade não deve ser dita quando alguém ainda corre o risco de levar um soco. - ele retrucou. Gina revirou os olhos, a apreensão que sentia até minutos antes havia se transformado em irritação. 

—Ele não vai te dar outro soco. Porque se ele bater em você, eu bato nele. - ela disse e olhou para Rony com frieza.

—Não dá para ser antes? 

Gina se voltou para Harry com um sorriso no rosto, ele parecia tão aflito que ela riu. 

—Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? - sua mãe indagou, aquele sorriso estranho preso em seu rosto.

—Algumas semanas. Estamos tentando ir com calma, por isso não contamos nada. - ela mentiu. Duvidava muito que sua mãe tivesse aquela boa vontade se soubesse o que eles estavam fazendo no final do verão. 

—Eu tenho tantas perguntas. - sua mãe afirmou soltando um suspiro encantada.

—Eu também. - Bill disse, seus olhos duros fixos em Harry.

Gina olhou desesperada para seu pai, implorando silenciosamente por uma intervenção.

—Mas teremos que deixar as perguntas para amanhã, ou melhor, para mais tarde. - seu pai colocou a mão sobre o ombro de sua mãe e disse. - Está na hora de todos voltarmos para nossas camas. 

Ela suspirou aliviada e se levantou da mesa, seguiu em direção às escadas com Harry ao seu lado, mas de súbito foi afastada dele, Fred e George se colocando à sua frente, eles empurraram Harry pela escada e lançaram olhares desconfiados por cima dos ombros. Gina revirou os olhos e seguiu para seu próprio quarto, ela teve apenas um vislumbre do cachecol dele antes de Rony entrar em seu caminho.

Quando Gina acordou, ou melhor, decidiu sair da cama, já havia barulhos na cozinha e Fleur não estava mais no quarto. Haviam presentes aos pés de sua cama, ela abriu primeiro o de sua mãe, um suéter verde com sua inicial e várias pequenas estrelas aos redor, o vestiu e ponderou se deveria abrir o resto dos presentes naquele momento, queria muito falar com Harry antes de descer, tentar entender o que eles iriam contar ou não para sua família. Ela decidiu procurar ele e se levantou da cama pronta para sair, mas parou quando percebeu um pequeno pacote com papel brilhante e um bilhetinho, estava escrito apenas "Gin", mas era o suficiente para ela saber de quem era, ela o abriu e arregalou os olhos, era uma caixinha e dentro havia um colar simples com um pingente pequeno e delicado, não parecia em nada com as joias que Gina já havia visto muitas bruxas usando, era tão discretos que chegava a passar despercebido, mas não deixava de ser bonito. Ela o tirou da almofada felpuda e caminhou até o espelho, colocou o colar em seu pescoço e o admirou. A corrente prateada era tão fina que chegava a desaparecer em sua pele, o que tornou o colar mais atrativo para ela. 

Sorrindo, ela saiu do quarto em direção ao próximo andar, mas parou quando viu os garotos descendo as escadas. Rony a encarou por alguns segundos com os olhos semicerrados, mas então suspirou e disse.

—Nós conversamos sobre você. Conversamos muito. E por mais que me doa, acho que você deveria ficar com Harry.

—Uau, Rony, quanta generosidade. - ela murmurou sarcasticamente. 

—O que Rony quer dizer, é que ele está bem com a gente junto. - Harry falou.

—Bem é uma palavra forte. Muito forte. - Rony sussurrou. Gina revirou os olhos e segurou a mão de Harry, puxando-o em direção às escadas. - Mas vamos impor alguns limites, está bem? Não quero ver vocês se agarrando na minha frente.

—Seu hipócrita nojento. Quantas vezes tivemos que ficar olhando você se agarrando com Lilá no salão comunal. - Gina olhou para Rony por cima do ombro, seu irmão, em um ato infantil, lhe mostrou a língua. - Mas não se preocupe, ficaremos bem longe de você.

—Ótimo… não, espera! Vocês têm que estar no meu campo de visão para que não aconteça nada.

—Eu juro, Ronald, que se você ousar…

—Gina. - Harry puxou de leve sua mão, ela o encarou e sorriu. 

—O que? 

—Eu demorei horas para conseguir fazê-lo se conformar que estamos juntos, não estrague isso. 

Ela riu jogando a cabeça para trás. Harry havia se preocupado tanto sobre como Rony reagiria a aquela situação que Gina se sentia bem por vê-lo mais calmo e radiante, como aquele Harry que havia conhecido bem melhor nos últimos meses. 

—Potter, precisamos conversar. - Bill apareceu na frente deles, bloqueando o caminho para a cozinha. 

—Oh céus, Bill, deixe eles em paz. - Fleur disse puxando o namorado para a mesa, Gina se sentiu grata por isso. 

—Você não irá fugir. - Bill afirmou. 

—Mãe, Bill está ameaçando Harry. 

—Bill! 

—O quê? Apenas estamos tendo uma conversa. 

Sua mãe encarou para Bill com os olhos estreitos, como se o desafiasse a continuar. 

—Harry, venha aqui um segundo. - Gina olhou para seu pai e então para Harry, seu namorado parecia um tanto nervoso, mas assentiu e acompanhou o pai dela para fora da cozinha. 

—Mãe. 

—Não se preocupe, querida. Eles apenas irão conversar. - sua mãe assegurou e beijou suavemente sua bochecha. - Agora me ajude com os pratos.

—Então, Gina, quando vocês começaram a namorar? - George indagou. - Preciso de uma data para saber como prosseguir.

—Prosseguir com o que? 

—Nada de importante, apenas estaremos fazendo nossas coisas. - Fred disse sorrindo. 

—Prestem atenção, se ousarem interferir no meu namoro, eu juro que faço da vida de vocês um inferno. - Gina ameaçou.

—Você não pode usar magia fora da escola. 

—Não vou precisar de magia para acabar com vocês. - ela olhou diretamente para os gêmeos e então para Bill e Rony, não deixaria ninguém se envolver em seu relacionamento. 

—Arthur! - sua mãe chamou de repente, fazendo Gina se voltar para ela com preocupação. Ela tinha os olhos fixos na janela da cozinha e a mão sobre o peito. – Arthur... é o Percy!

—Quê? - seu pai apareceu na cozinha com Harry em seus calcanhares. Todos se viraram para a janela, Gina se aproximou para ver melhor. Percy avançava pelo quintal coberto de neve, seus óculos de refletindo o sol. Mas ele não estava sozinho.

—Arthur, ele está... está com o ministro!

Gina havia visto o ministro apenas no Profeta Diário, mas havia criado uma irritação pelo homem depois de tudo o que ele havia feito Harry passar. Porém, antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a porta dos fundos se abriu e Percy paralisou sobre o batente. Houve um silêncio desconfortável que apenas foi quebrado quando Percy disse. 

—Feliz Natal, mamãe.

—Ah, Percy! - sua mãe exclamou quando atirou nos braços dele.

O ministro, Rufo Scrimgeour, continuou parado à porta observando a cena. Gina sentiu Harry se aproximar dela, olhou de soslaio para ele, mas seu namorado tinha os olhos fixos no ministro.

—Perdoem-me a intromissão. - o ministro disse, sua mãe virou-se para ele, sorrindo e enxugando as lágrimas. - Percy e eu estávamos nas vizinhanças, a trabalho, e ele não pôde resistir à tentação de passar para ver todos vocês.

Gina arqueou as sobrancelhas com descrença, estava mais do que claro que seu irmão não iria até ali por vontade própria e essa percepção a fez se sentir mais irritada.

—Por favor, entre, ministro, sente! - sua mãe disse com rapidez indicando o espaço vazio na mesa. - Voma um pouco de teru ou um pouco de tudim..., quero dizer...

—Não, não, minha cara Molly. - o ministro balançou a mão. Gina revirou os olhos. - Não quero incomodar, não estaria aqui se Percy não tivesse querido tanto ver vocês...

—Ah, Percy! - sua mãe exclamou chorosa e se aproximando para beijá-lo. Gina trocou um rápido olhar com Rony que apenas balançou a cabeça em descrença. 

—... é só uma passadinha de cinco minutos, vou dar uma volta pelo quintal enquanto vocês põem a conversa em dia. Não, não, torno a afirmar que não quero ser inconveniente! Bem, alguém gostaria de me mostrar o seu encantador jardim... ah, aquele jovem está livre, por que ele não me acompanha no passeio?

Todos olharam de Scrimgeour para Harry. A encenação do ministro era ridícula e toda aquela cena era podre. Gina se perguntou se Percy não tinha caráter o suficiente para agir por si só. Ela segurou a mão de Harry, não queria que ele fosse, não parecia certo, mas ele apenas lhe deu um leve aperto e disse ao ministro.

—Ah, eu vou.

Eles saíram em silêncio, Gina observou a porta se fechar e então voltou seus olhos para Percy que ainda se mantinha rígido em seu lugar perto da porta. 

—Onde você passou o natal, querido? - sua mãe indagou secando as lágrimas. 

—Com alguns amigos. - Percy disse, seus olhos correram pela pequena cozinha, passando por Remus que se mantinha em um canto e parando em Fleur ao lado de Bill.

—Está é minha namorada, Percy. - Bill falou, seu tom era de indiferença, mas Gina podia sentir uma vibração estranha vinda dele. - Fleur Delacour.

—Você participou do Torneio Tribruxo. - Percy comentou e Fleur se limitou apenas a assentir. 

—Então, Percy, como vai a vida de cachorrinho do Ministro? - Fred indagou se sentando na mesa e erguendo os pés para cima. - Ainda precisa abanar o rabinho para conseguir elogios?

—Fred. - Bill grunhiu batendo na nuca de Fred. 

—Onde você está morando, Percy? - seu pai indagou. Gina olhou para seus pais, então para seus irmãos e por fim para a janela, Harry se afastou de casa enquanto conversava com o ministro. 

—Em um apartamento perto do Ministério. 

—Está se alimentando, querido? - sua mãe perguntou ao mesmo tempo que George.

—Está pronto para admitir que estava errado?

Percy se voltou para George, pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado. Gina sentiu um frio na espinha quando ele disse.

—Eu não estava errado. Vocês estão em perigo estando perto dele. Deveriam seguir o meu conselho antes que seja tarde demais.

—Estamos em perigo de um jeito ou de outro, Percy. O mundo bruxo está em perigo. - Bill disse com um tom sério. - Acolhendo Harry ou não, ainda somos traidores de sangue. Ainda corremos riscos. 

—Mas estariam mais seguros se…

—Nem ouse sugerir nada, Percy. - Gina apontou o dedo para ele, seu rosto provavelmente vermelho de raiva. - Você abandonou a família, não precisa fingir que se importa conosco.

—Nós acreditamos nele e sempre vamos acreditar. - Rony disse. 

—Vocês não entendem quão perigoso ele é? Ele é um alvo. - Percy insistiu, Gina revirou os olhos e se afastou. - Vocês estariam mais seguros longe dele. 

—Na verdade acho que estamos mais seguros longe de você. - Fred comentou com frieza. 

Gina ouviu sua mãe soluçar baixinho enquanto era acalentada por seu pai. 

—Percy, que tal tentarmos novamente? Estamos reunidos como não fazemos há anos, vamos ser gentis um com os outros, todos nós devemos tentar. - Bill disse olhando de Percy para os gêmeos. - Vamos esquecer o passado, está bem? Vamos ser civilizados. 

Percy o encarou por um segundo, o nariz em pé e o olhar de soberba. Gina olhou para Fred e George, os dois encaravam Percy com olhares igualmente incomodados. A porta da cozinha se abriu e Harry entrou visivelmente transtornado, ele olhou ao redor por um segundo antes de caminhar até ela. 

—Você vai ficar para almoçar? - seu pai perguntou a Percy, em voz baixa. 

—Ou terá que voltar quando o ministro assobiar? - Fred questionou abrindo um sorriso irônico. O rosto de Percy escureceu, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, seu rosto ficou coberto de purê de pastinaca. Gina colocou a mão sobre a boca sem conseguir reprimir a risada, Harry a beliscou na cintura, repreendendo-a. Percy soltou um grunhido enquanto limpava, então virou as costas e saiu da casa sem olhar para trás.


	6. Chapter 6

Alguns dias depois do ano novo, Gina se viu parada perto da lareira pronta para voltar a Hogwarts. Apenas sua mãe estava em casa, ainda estava chorosa desde o natal, se sentia culpada por Percy ter ido embora tão bruscamente durante o almoço. Gina se sentia levemente responsável por isso, mas ninguém sabia dizer quem havia lançado o purê.

—Não chore, mamãe. - Gina sussurrou dando palmadinhas nas costas dela. - Tá tudo bem.

—É, não se preocupe conosco, - Rony disse, deixando-a lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. - nem com o Percy. Ele é tão babaca que não se perde grande coisa, não é?

Gina chutou o irmão na canela, sua mãe soluçou ainda mais forte quando abraçou Harry.

—Prometa que vai se cuidar... não se meta em confusões...

—Eu sempre me cuido, sra. Weasley. Gosto de levar uma vida tranquila, a senhora me conhece. - Harry disse, ela deu uma risada lacrimosa e se afastou.

—Comportem-se, então, todos vocês…

Harry entrou nas chamas verde-esmeralda e gritou.

—Hogwarts. 

Gina o observou desaparecer e segundos depois Rony o seguiu, ela caminhou em direção a lareira, mas sua mãe segurou seu pulso e disse.

—Querida, espero que você e Harry se comportem em Hogwarts. Eu sei que na sua idade tudo é intenso demais, mas você precisa tomar cuidado quando decidirem…

—Mãe! - Gina grunhiu sentindo o rosto esquentar.

—Gina, apenas entenda, o que quer que você faça, faça com segurança. - sua mãe passou a mão pelo cabelo dela e segurou sua bochecha com carinho. - Você e Harry devem cuidar um do outro, sei como são as fofocas em Hogwarts e sei como adolescentes são malvados.

—Não se preocupe, mamãe. Ninguém sabe que estamos juntos, eles não iram fazer fofoca. 

Sua mãe a encarou e apertou os lábios com firmeza. Então suspirou um tanto dramaticamente e disse.

—Não esconda o que te faz feliz por medo do que as pessoas vão dizer. Prometa para mim, Gina, que você nunca viverá sua vida pela metade.

Ela sentiu um leve aperto em seu coração, mas assentiu. Deixou que sua mãe lhe desse um beijo na bochecha e entrou em meio às chamas. Ela gritou e sua visão se tornou um borrão de imagens esverdeadas, ela piscou algumas vezes enquanto se arrastava para fora da lareira.

—Boa noite, Weasley. - McGonagall a saudou com um leve sorriso. 

—Boa noite. - Gina desejou, Harry agarrou sua mão e eles saíram da sala. Os três seguiram em direção à torre da Grifinória.

—Bolas festivas. - Rony disse quando chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, ela estava bem mais pálida do que o normal e fez uma careta a voz alta dele.

—Não. - ela respondeu.

—Como assim “não”?

—Há uma nova senha. E, por favor, não grite.

-Mas estivemos fora, como é que...?

—Harry! Gina! - Hermione vinha correndo em sua direção, rosto estava muito corado e ela usava capa, chapéu e luvas. - Cheguei há umas duas horas, dei um pulinho lá embaixo para visitar Hagrid e Bicuço, quero dizer, Asafugaz. Tiveram um bom Natal?

—Tivemos. - Rony disse na mesma hora. - Bem movimentado, Rufo Scrimgeour...

—Tenho uma coisa para você, Harry. - Hermione falou sem olhar para Rony. – Ah, calma aí, a senha. Abstinência.

—Exatamente. - a Mulher Gorda confirmou com voz fraca, e girou abrindo o buraco do retrato.

—Que é que ela tem? - Harry perguntou.

—Aparentemente exagerou no Natal. - Hermione informou entrando na sala lotada de alunos. - Ela e a amiga Violeta acabaram com aquele vinho no quadro dos monges bêbados junto ao corredor de Feitiços. Então...

Ela remexeu no bolso um instante e tirou um rolo de pergaminho. 

—Legal! - Harry exclamou pegando o pergaminho e desenrolando-o imediatamente. - Tenho um monte de coisas para contar a ele... e a você. Vamos sentar…

—Uon-Uon! - Gina foi empurrada para o lado quando Lilá surgiu do nada e agarrou Rony.

—Oh Merlin. - Gina murmurou com desgosto

—Vamos procurar um lugar. - Harry disse enquanto eles se afastavam de Rony. - Então, como foi o natal, Hermione?

—Ah, bom. - ela deu de ombros. - Nada especial. E como foi na casa do Uon-Uon?

—Conto num minuto. - Harry disse. – Olhe, Hermione, será que você não pode...

—Não, não posso. - ela falou ferozmente. - Por isso nem me peça.

—Pensei que talvez, sabe, durante as férias de Natal...

—Foi a Mulher Gorda que bebeu um barril de vinho de quinhentos anos, Harry, e não eu. - Hermione cruzou os braços e se encostou na cadeira. 

—E lá se vai o meu desejo de ano novo. - Gina sussurrou. 

—Então, que notícias importantes eram essas que você queria me contar? - Hermione indagou.

—Estamos namorando e minha família toda sabe. - ela disse erguendo as mãos para cima. 

—Vocês contaram?

—Rony nos pegou na frente do quarto, ele me socou, rolamos escadas abaixo. Longa história. - Harry murmurou. - Tivemos que contar a verdade, foi constrangedor. 

—Terrivelmente constrangedor. - Gina gemeu e encostou a testa na mesa. - Meus irmãos se fizeram de idiotas pelo resto da semana e mamãe fez todas aquelas perguntas ridículas. Mas pelo menos isso serviu para distrair a mamãe da cena de Percy.

—Percy apareceu? - Hermione indagou surpresa.

—No almoço de natal e levou o ministro. - Harry respondeu. - Tivemos uma conversa interessante sobre quem eu deveria apoiar e porque deveria.

—Já estou dizendo, se fizerem camisetas com o seu rosto, eu vou comprar três. - Gina apoiou o rosto na mão e sorriu para Harry. - Também vou querer os bonequinhos e os botons personalizados. 

—Brilhante. - Harry murmurou franzindo o nariz. Então ele retomou a conversa com Hermione e contou sobre o encontro de Snape e Draco, Gina já havia ouvido aquela história antes e tinha uma opinião formada, mas ia contra a opinião de Hermione. Tentando evitar uma briga ou pelo menos uma discussão acalorada, Gina sugeriu que eles fossem comer. Eles desceram para o salão direcionando todos os xingamentos possíveis para o Ministro.

Quando o primeiro dia do novo trimestre chegou, a sala comunal da Grifinória estava vibrando, Gina observou a pequena multidão que cercava o quadro de avisos, Harry estava com Rony e Hermione, que por algum motivo estavam mais perto que o comum. Ela começou a caminhar até eles, mas parou alguns passos quando Lilá a empurrou para o lado e se aproximou sorrateiramente até Rony, cobriu seus olhos com as mãos e cantarolou “Adivinha quem é, Uon-Uon?”.

Ela revirou os olhos se sentindo nauseada com aquilo, Hermione e Harry se afastaram discretamente, Gina os seguiu, alcançando-os saída do buraco.

—Por que todo esse alvoroço? - ela indagou quando se colocou ao lado deles. 

—Aulas de aparatação. - Harry disse, então olhou ao redor, para se certificar que eles estavam sozinhos, e a beijou suavemente. - Bom dia.

—Bom dia. - Gina abriu um sorriso e percebeu Hermione suspirar encantada. 

—Argh, sem beijos enquanto eu estiver perto. - Rony disse enquanto se aproximava. Gina pensou em retrucar, mas observou as orelhas vermelhas de Rony, indicando que seu irmão estava irritado. - Então, Aparatação deve ser maneiro, eh?

Gina deixou os garotos conversando e se aproximou de Hermione, então enlaçou seu braço ao dela.

—Você poderia tirar esse sorriso de satisfação de seu rosto. - ela sussurrou.

—Eu não estou sorrindo, Gina. - Hermione retrucou em voz baixa.

—Ah não? E então o que é isso? - Gina cutucou a bochecha dela com a ponta da unha, Hermione bateu em sua mão e ela soltou uma risada. - Eles não vão durar muito, você sabe. Eles não foram feitos para ser. 

—E você e o Harry foram feitos para ser?

—Sim. - Gina afirmou sem hesitar. Hermione não falou, apenas a encarou por alguns segundos e sorriu. 

Quando chegaram, o salão principal já estava cheio de altas e animadas vozes. Gina deixou que Hermione escolhesse um local mais afastado dos garotos, ela ainda estava ignorando Rony e muito provavelmente continuaria assim por algum tempo. 

O resto do dia transcorreu com a normalidade de um castelo cheio de adolescentes, Gina passou à tarde na biblioteca e durante boa parte da noite se sentou no sofá da torre com os livros e deveres, Hermione a ajudou com algumas atividades enquanto ignorava Rony que estava com Lilá em uma das poltronas, perto das nove horas ela desistiu e subiu para seu quarto. Gina suspirou com silêncio e pegou o livro de transfiguração, Rony subiu alguns minutos depois e aos poucos a sala começou a ficar vazia. Ela se afundou em sua leitura, mas subitamente ergueu a cabeça e se virou em direção a entrada, franziu a testa sem saber ao certo porque havia feito aquilo, mas um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando viu Harry entrar na sala, ele tinha um olhar de preocupação e o rosto franzido, algo que Gina constantemente via toda vez que ele se encontrava com Dumbledore. Harry caminhou até ela e se deitou no sofá, usando as pernas dela como travesseiro. 

—Como foi com Dumbledore? - ela indagou em voz baixa, deixou o livro de lado e começou a passar os dedos entre o cabelo dele. Harry suspirou lentamente e então começou a contar tudo o que havia visto, Gina o ouviu com atenção, aos poucos ela descobriu mais sobre Tom do que gostaria. Ela deixava Harry desabafar porque sabia que em algum momento ele iria pedir sua opinião, Gina apenas acenava com a cabeça e dizia o que acha melhor, algumas vezes, porém, seu trabalho era tirar alguma ideia ridícula da cabeça dele antes que fosse tarde demais.

—Tirar a lembranca do professor Slughorn sera fácil, você é o favorito dele. - ela deslizou os dedos entre os fios negros. Harry moveu a mão afagando suavemente o braço dela.

—Não quero me preocupar com isso agora. Quer dar uma volta?

—Claro. 

—Tenho que subir para pegar a capa, te encontro lá fora. 

Gina observou Harry saltar do sofá e correr escadas acima, ela também se levantou, recolheu seu material e seguiu para seu dormitório. Eliza e Amélia estavam conversando animadamente e só pararam quando ela jogou suas coisas sobre a cama causando barulho.

—Onde está indo com tanta pressa? - Eliza indagou com um sorrisinho de canto.

—Para os braços do amante secreto, não é óbvio? - Amélia retrucou abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

—Sério, Gina. Foi divertido no início, mas agora está ficando irritante. Diga logo quem é esse seu misterioso namorado. - Eliza pediu se colocando de joelhos na cama. - Ele não deve ser tão ruim assim já que você está com ele há meses. Por acaso é um sonserino? Puro sangue? Alguém detestável? 

—Não. Ele não é sonserino, não é puro sangue e muito menos detestável. Ele é demais. Divertido e gentil. 

—Então, por que diabos você não nos apresenta a ele? - Eliza saltou na cama parecendo histérica. Gina riu e balançou a cabeça.

—Eu vou. Um dia. - Gina piscou para elas e saiu correndo do quarto. Desceu as escadas e saiu da sala, Harry não estava a vista quando ela cruzou o corredor em direção ao local favorito deles, ela dobrou a esquina em busca de Harry, mas então sentiu algo sendo jogado sobre ela ao mesmo tempo que era puxada para trás, sua mão voou direto para a varinha em seu bolso pronta para empunhá-la, porém parou quando sentiu o toque de Harry sobre sua mão. 

—Você está sendo seguida. - ele sussurrou, sua boca estava perto do ouvido dela, o hálito quente fez seu corpo se arrepiar.

—Eliza. - ela murmurou quando observou sua amiga parada no meio do corredor olhando de um lado para outro com o semblante perplexo. 

—Vem. - com o braço ainda ao redor da cintura dela, Harry a guiou para longe dali. Ele tinha que se curva sobre ela para que a capa da invisibilidade pudesse cobrir corretamente os dois, Gina não se importou com esse detalhe. Harry tinha um cheiro amadeirado, como campo em dia de verão, como casa depois das aulas. 

Ele a levou para longe da torre, para um dos cantos escondidos do castelo. Gina sabia que ele conhecia cada canto daquele lugar porque havia explorado o castelo durante o primeiro e segundo ano, ele saia para explorar e algumas vezes virava a noite em meio às pedras e pinturas antigas, Harry havia dito o quanto se sentia fascinado por todo aquele lugar. 

O local que Harry escolheu era uma sala de aula vazia, Gina se afastou dele e caminhou em direção a uma das mesas, olhando por cima do ombro percebeu que Harry lançava feitiços ao redor da sala, franziu levemente a testa e se apoiou na mesa de frente para ele.

—Para que tudo isso?

—Apenas preocupação. - ele murmurou guardando a varinha na calça e caminhando até ela. - Não quero levar outro esporro de McGonagall. - Gina sorriu quando ele colocou as mãos sobre o quadril dela e a puxou contra si. - Por que Eliza estava te seguindo?

—Ela está louca para saber quem é o meu misterioso namorado. - ela jogou os braços ao redor dos ombros dele, Harry a ergueu e a sentou sobre a mesa. - Na verdade, muitas pessoas estão um pouco mais do que curiosas para saber com quem eu estou saindo. 

—É claro que as pessoas querem saber com quem a grandiosa Gina Weasley está saindo. 

—E as pessoas não querem saber com quem o famoso Harry Potter está namorado? - Gina ergueu as pernas e as envolveu na cintura de Harry, puxando-o para si. - Tenho certeza que seu fã clube está ansioso para saber quem é a sortuda que arrancou o grande Potter da solteirice. 

—Acho que entre nós dois, o sortudo sou eu. - Harry sussurrou enquanto se inclinava sobre ela. Ele a beijou suavemente, como fazia sempre que eles se separavam por um tempo. Gina sorriu sentindo seu coração saltar com aquela declaração. 

—Você tem tido muita sorte ultimamente, não é?

—Oh sim. Estou indo bem nas minhas aulas, sou capitão de um ótimo time que logo irá ganhar os jogos e estou namorando a garota mais bonita da escola. Estou tendo mais sorte esse ano do que tive em toda a minha vida, talvez seja porque você está aqui. Acho que você é o meu amuleto da sorte, Gin. - ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu. Gina sorriu de volta, as borboletas em seu estômago estavam se aglomerando, colidindo entre si, causando um caos imensurável. 

—Eu te amo. - ela disse sem qualquer hesitação. Harry a encarou, seus olhos verdes brilhavam e um sorriso surgiu de repente em seu rosto quando ele falou.

—Eu também te amo, Gina. 

Ela sorriu e o beijou como nunca havia feito antes. 

Estava tão verdadeiramente feliz que nada mais importava, por isso, na manhã seguinte, quando entrou de mãos dadas com Harry no salão principal, Gina não se importou com os olhares ou as fofocas. A sensação de incômodo por ser o centro das atenções foi esmagada quando Harry sorriu para ela, seu coração bateu com calma, seus lábios se ergueram em um sorriso. Gina se lembrou do que sua mãe havia falado e decidiu que esse seria seu novo lema de vida. E ela estava feliz por isso.

•••

Para a infelicidade de Gina, a notícia de seu namoro com Harry havia atraindo mais atenção do que ela gostaria, até os professores pareciam altamente curiosos sobre eles. Eliza e Amélia a enlouqueceram por semanas para saber cada detalhe e Gina contou a mesma mentira que vinha contando aos seus amigos. 

Seu namoro era, sem qualquer exagero, a fonte de entretenimento de toda Hogwarts.

Gina não se ressentia pela revelação, ao contrário, ela estava extremamente feliz por passar mais tempo com Harry sem precisar se esconder ou mentir para onde estava indo, porém o que lhe irritava era a falta de privacidade, parecia que em qualquer lugar havia olhos vigiando cada passo seu. E ao reclamar com Hermione sobre, sua querida amiga apenas falou.

—Vocês são populares, Gina. O que você esperava? Todos querem saber o que vocês estão fazendo.

—Mas já faz quase um mês, Hermione! Se até Rony se acostumou, a contragosto obviamente, por que eles não podem se acostumar?

Hermione riu e começou a dissertar sobre a hierarquia social que existia nas escolas e que não faltava em Hogwarts. 

Quando o mês de fevereiro chegou trazendo novos ânimos, Gina havia parado de se importar com as fofocas, pelo menos estava tentando não se importar, era um pouco difícil quando todos os olhares estavam em você. Não que ela não fosse popular antes, Gina sabia que era bastante conhecida em Hogwarts, porém sua fama estava mais relacionada a quem ela era, não a quem ela estava namorando. 

E Harry, depois de tantos anos sendo alvo de fofocas, havia desenvolvido uma técnica que consistia em ignorar todos ao seu redor que não fossem importantes para ele, o que era basicamente todo o castelo. E ele até tinha uma opinião sobre o novo apelido que havia ganhado.

—Realeza de Hogwarts. Não é tão ruim, na verdade é melhor do que qualquer apelido que eu já ganhei na vida. 

Gina revirou os olhos, mas riu. Não tinha como negar que era um apelido decente. 

Entretanto, tirando toda a atenção, as fofocas e os apelidos, namorar Harry era a melhor coisa que Gina já havia feito. Ela estava mais feliz do que já estivera em anos e isso lhe assustou um pouco, porque ela sabia que nem tudo era para sempre. Mas Harry estava fazendo o por enquanto deles ser eterno. 

O dia 14 de fevereiro amanheceu com uma chuva fraca contra o castelo que logo se transformou em uma ventania ao longo do dia. Quando a noite estava chegando Gina começou a sentir falta dos dias de sol e da grama sob seus pés. 

Era dia dos namorados, então ela e Harry iriam fugir para um dos cantos escondidos do castelo onde comemorariam a sua maneira. Porém, antes que eles pudesse saborear o vinho roubado da cozinha, eles teriam que fazer uma visita a Hagrid antes do jantar, Gina não estava muito animada em descer pela neve até a casa de Hagrid, mas eles estavam devendo uma visita ao grandalhão há mais tempo que o necessário. 

Gina desabou na poltrona da sala comunal enquanto esperava Harry descer, o cômodo quente havia atraído muitos grifinórios que não queriam se arriscar do lado de fora, ela os invejava. 

—Gina! - a voz alta e fina a fez se encolher contra a poltrona. Lilá apareceu à sua frente exibindo um sorriso que fez Gina se sentir enjoada. 

—Eu não vi Rony desde o almoço. Então não me pergunte onde ele está. - ela disse tentando se livrar da garota.

—Oh não, na verdade eu estava procurando por você.

—Por mim? - Gina a encarou surpresa e um tanto assustada. - Por quê?

—É dia dos namorados. Pensei que seria uma ótima ideia termos um encontro duplo, a professora Trelawney disse que podemos usar a sala dela. - Lilá falou sorrindo ainda mais. Gina reprimiu o gemido de desgosto e tentou ser o mais educada possível quando falou.

—Lilá, obrigada, mas Harry e eu temos outros planos.

Lilá suspirou e cruzou as mãos enquanto a encarava com determinação.

—Gina, eu estou namorando seu irmão há meses, talvez seja hora ficarmos mais próximos.

—Acho que não. - ela murmurou. 

—Por que não? 

Gina a encarou tentando achar uma boa resposta. Ela evitava se meter na vida amorosa dos seus irmãos, para que assim, quando eles se metessem em sua vida amorosa ela tivesse a razão para brigar com eles sem descer muito. 

—Não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. Não costumo me envolver na vida dos meus irmãos. - Gina deu de ombros e se levantou da poltrona, poderia muito bem esperar por Harry lá fora.

—Eu sei que quando você olha para mim vê apenas a namorada do seu irmão. Mas eu estou tentando ter uma boa relação com você já que eu vou ficar com Rony por um bom tempo. - Gina riu sem conseguir evitar, a expressão no rosto de Lilá se modificou, se tornando mais dura. - Você acha que Rony e eu não vamos ficar juntos para sempre?

—Para sempre é muito tempo, Lilá. Você pode acabar enjoando de Rony ou ele de você.

—Eu amo Rony e nunca enjoaria dele.

—Amor é uma palavra muito forte no seu caso. - O que quer que tive unido Rony a Lilá não era amor, Gina apostaria em atração física ou disponibilidade, mas seja o que fosse, para o seu irmão aquilo já havia acabado. - Lilá, um conselho de garota para garota, talvez seja hora de repensar o que você quer de verdade. Se quer continuar com Rony ou não.

—Você está dizendo para eu terminar com seu irmão?

—Não. Sim. Se você quiser. Embora eu ache que isso seja o melhor para vocês dois. 

—Para quê? Para ele ir correndo para os braços de Hermione? - havia tanto rancor na voz de Lilá que se sentiu um tanto assustada. - Não, muito obrigada. Você com esse seu nariz em pé acha que sabe o que é melhor para todo mundo…

—Não, eu sei o que é melhor para o meu irmão porque eu o conheço há anos. Mas sendo sincera, o término seria bom para vocês dois, ambos estão infelizes nesse relacionamento. 

—O que você sabe sobre nós se você não dá a mínima para o seu irmão? Você só está perto do Rony que está namorando Harry, porque eu sei muito bem que você nem liga para ele. - Lilá acusou. Gina sentiu uma estranha sensação de irritação tomar conta de seu corpo. 

—Você não tem irmãos, você não entende como é o nosso relacionamento, então nem ouse fingir que entende.

—Oh, então agora sou burra?

—Quer que eu repita? - Gina indagou cruzando os braços. O rosto de Lilá se contorce em uma expressão de raiva. 

—Acho que seu apelido combina bem com você. Vive andando como se tivesse um rei na barriga, olhando para todos com superioridade, como se todos fossem menos que você. Tenho certeza que você acha que eu não sou boa o suficiente para seu irmão, que sou apenas uma garota estúpida. Você não sabe ver além do seu próprio umbigo, Gina. Não me surpreenda que todos te acham uma megera. 

—E não me surpreende que todos te acham uma garotinha irritante. - Gina umedeceu os lábios e lançou seu melhor sorriso enquanto dizia. - E você está certa, você não é boa o suficiente para ele. 

Lilá parecia pronta para avançar sobre ela, porém antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, Harry se intrometeu entre elas.

—Basta. - ele disse puxando-a pelo braço para longe de Lilá. Gina lançou um último olhar para a garota que estava sendo bajulada por Rony, seu irmão lhe encarou com raiva e voltou a olhar para a namorada. Harry a arrastou para fora da sala, mas se manteve em silêncio enquanto eles desciam as escadas. - Ginevra, você está louca por acaso? 

—Primeiro, não me chame de Ginevra. - ela grunhiu puxando o braço para que ele a soltasse. - E segundo, eu não estou louca.

—Então por que estava discutindo com Lilá?

—Eu não estava discutindo.

—Não foi o que ouvi. Dava para escutar vocês do corredor do meu dormitório. Você não é de discutir, Gina. O que houve?

—Eu não sei. Lilá apareceu e eu simplesmente… - Gina ergueu as mãos para cima sem saber como se expressar. Não havia um motivo lógico para o que tinha acontecido segundos atrás, mas não havia como voltar atrás e Gina se sentia envergonhada. - Argh! Por que eu fiz isso? Lilá nunca foi ruim comigo.

Gina parou no meio da escadaria, Harry desceu um degrau antes de se virar para ela, então pegou o gorro que ela apertava entre as mãos e o colocou na cabeça dela.

—Seja lá o que for, pedir desculpa é o caminho mais correto. - ele disse e Gina revirou os olhos.

—Ela me chamou de metida, Harry. 

—E você a chamou de burra e irritante. Eu ouvi. Todos ouviram. 

Gina suspirou e jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry. 

—Eu sou uma megera metida?

—Claro que não, Gin. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. Não ligue para o que os outros dizem. 

—Como consegue não ligar tanto para o que as pessoas falam sobre você? - ela indagou, Harry deu de ombros com um meio sorriso e então disse.

—Acho que é uma das vantagens de ter crescido com os Dursley, eu aprendi a ignorar os comentários maldosos.

—Sei que está dizendo isso para me acalmar, mas apenas está me deixando ainda mais triste. - ela bateu de leve no ombro dele e então se inclinou, beijou suavemente seus lábios. Então se afastou e puxou a mão dele escada abaixo. - Vamos antes que Hagrid venha nos buscar. 

•••

Rony estava deitado quase imóvel na cama, apenas seu peito subindo e descendo dava o sinal que ele estava vivo, por muito pouco. Gina olhou para Hermione que estava sentada na cama segurando a mão de Rony, uma expressão de dor estava gravada em seu rosto desde o momento em que elas souberam da notícia, Hermione não havia dito nada, apenas escutara com bastante atenção a história que Harry havia contado sobre o envenenamento de Rony. Gina se voltou para seu namorado que mantinha os olhos fixos na parede do outro lado da sala, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, ela apertou suavemente a mão dele, chamando sua atenção, Harry se virou para ela com um olhar preocupado.

—Você está bem?

—Eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção nele, talvez eu tivesse conseguido evitar isso. - ele sussurrou.

—Talvez sim, talvez não. Coisas acontecem, Harry. Você não tem como impedir. - Gina olhou mais uma vez para seu irmão, seu coração apertou com força ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido, mas que graças a Harry não aconteceu. - Você salvou ele e é isso que importa. 

Gina deitou a cabeça contra o ombro dele. As portas da enfermaria se abriram, Gina não ergueu a cabeça, mas ouviu passos vindo em sua direção, em segundos Fred e George estavam parados à frente de Rony com expressões idênticas de preocupação em seus rostos. 

—Então, no geral, não foi um dos melhores aniversários do Rony, não é? - Fred comentou tentando aliviar um pouco o clima. Gina deu um meio sorriso ao irmão, mas continuou onde estava sentada ao lado de Harry.

—Não foi bem assim que imaginamos entregar nosso presente. - George disse, sério, enquanto deixava um grande embrulho na mesa de cabeceira. 

—É, quando imaginamos a cena, ele estava consciente. - Fred falou se sentando na cadeira vazia com George ao lado.

—Estávamos em Hogsmeade, esperando para fazer uma surpresa a ele. - George comentou.

—Vocês estavam em Hogsmeade? - ela indagou erguendo a cabeça para vê-los melhor. 

—Estivemos pensando em comprar a Zonko’s. - Fred disse dando de ombros tristemente. - Uma filial em Hogsmeade, sabe, mas não vai nos adiantar nada, se vocês não tiverem mais permissão de sair nos fins de semana e comprar os nossos artigos... mas deixa isso para lá. - ele se virou para Harry e questionou. - Como foi exatamente que isso aconteceu, Harry?

Gina observou Harry contar a mesma história que havia dito a ela e Hermione, e que muito provavelmente havia repetido dezenas de vezes. 

— ... então enfiei o bezoar na boca de Rony e a respiração dele melhorou um pouco, Slughorn correu para buscar ajuda, McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey apareceram e o trouxeram aqui para cima. Acham que vai se curar. Madame Pomfrey diz que terá de ficar aqui mais ou menos uma semana... tomando Essência de Arruda.

—Caramba, foi sorte você ter se lembrado do bezoar. - George comentou em voz baixa.

—Sorte que tinha um na sala. - Harry olhou para Rony deitado na cama, Gina apertou a mão dele mais uma vez, apenas para lembrá-lo que ele não estava só.

—Mamãe e papai sabem? - Fred perguntou a ela.

—Eles já viram o Rony, chegaram há uma hora; estão no escritório de Dumbledore, agora, mas vão voltar logo. 

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos observando Rony na cama e Hermione ao seu lado. Gina lembrou de Lilá e seu ataque quando soube do incidente, ela não teve paciência para lidar com a garota, então sobrou para Harry a missão de contar os fatos. Ela havia sido má com ele? Um pouco. Mas a memória de sua briga com Lilá ainda era fresca. 

—Então o veneno estava na garrafa? - George perguntou em voz baixa, como se temesse que Rony acordasse.

—Estava. - Harry respondeu imediatamente. - Slughorn serviu o hidromel...

—Ele poderia ter posto alguma coisa na taça de Rony sem você ver?

—Provavelmente, mas por que Slughorn iria querer envenenar Rony?

—Não faço a menor ideia. - Fred franziu a testa. - Você acha que ele poderia ter trocado as taças por engano? Querendo envenenar você?

—Por que Slughorn iria querer envenenar Harry? - ela indagou se sentindo grata pela distração. 

—Não sei. - Fred retrucou. - Mas deve haver muita gente que gostaria de envenenar Harry, não? “O Eleito” e tudo o mais?

—Então você acha que Slughorn é um Comensal da Morte? - ela perguntou olhando do irmão para o namorado.

—Tudo é possível. - Fred respondeu sombriamente.

—Ele poderia estar dominado pela Maldição Imperius. - George sugeriu. 

—Ou poderia ser inocente. - ela disse. - O veneno poderia estar na garrafa, caso em que provavelmente era destinado ao próprio Slughorn.

—Quem iria querer matar Slughorn?

—Dumbledore acha que Voldemort queria o apoio de Slughorn. - Harry comentou. - O professor esteve escondido durante um ano antes de vir para Hogwarts. E talvez Voldemort queira tirar Slughorn do caminho, talvez ache que ele pode ser valioso para Dumbledore.

—Mas você disse que Slughorn tinha pensado em dar a garrafa a Dumbledore no Natal. - ela lembrou. - Então o envenenador poderia muito bem estar atrás do Dumbledore.

—Então o envenenador não conhecia Slughorn muito bem. - Hermione falou pela primeira vez em horas. - Qualquer um que conhecesse Slughorn saberia que havia grande probabilidade do professor guardar uma coisa gostosa daquela para si mesmo.

—Her-mi-o-ne. - Rony balbuciou inesperadamente. Todos se calaram, esperando ansiosos, ele dizer algo, porém Rony apenas roncou alto sinalizando seu sono profundo. 

Gina soltou outro suspiro e quase saltou de sua cadeira quando as portas da enfermaria subitamente se abriram e Hagrid entrou.

—Passei o dia todo na Floresta! - ele disse, ofegante. – Aragogue piorou, estive lendo para ele... só me levantei para jantar agora há pouco, e a professora Sprout me contou o que aconteceu ao Rony. Como é que ele está?

—Nada mal. - Harry disse. - Dizem que vai ficar bom.

—Somente seis visitas de cada vez! - Madame Pomfrey avisou, saindo depressa de sua sala.

—Com o Hagrid são seis. - George afirmou.

—Ah... é... - Madame Pomfrey comentou sem jeito. Para disfarçar seu embaraço, ela correu para limpar as pegadas com a varinha.

Não acredito. - Hagrid disse sacudindo a cabeça. – Simplesmente não acredito... olha só ele deitado aí... quem iria querer fazer mal a ele, eh?

—É justamente o que estamos discutindo. - Harry disse. - Não sabemos.

— Será que alguém poderia estar com raiva da equipe de quadribol da Grifinória? - Hagrid perguntou ansioso. - Primeiro a Katie, agora o Rony...

—Não consigo ver ninguém tentando liquidar uma equipe de quadribol. - George comentou.

—Wood teria acabado com os jogadores da Sonserina se não tivesse de pagar pelo crime. - Fred disse e Gina o encarou sem saber o que falar, não era difícil imaginar Oliver Wood avançando sobre os sonserinos com a vassoura na mão. 

—Bem, acho que o motivo não é o quadribol, mas acho que há uma ligação entre os ataques. - Hermione disse Hermione em voz baixa. 

—Como é que você chegou a essa conclusão? - Fred perguntou, Hermione se virou para eles, seu rosto ainda impassível, mas seus olhos pareciam atentos quando ela falou. 

—Bem, primeiro, os dois casos deveriam ter sido fatais, mas não foram, embora tenha sido por pura sorte. Por outro lado, nem o veneno nem o colar parecem ter atingido a pessoa que deviam matar. É claro que de certa forma isto torna o mandante dos atentados ainda mais perigoso, porque parece que não se importa com o número de pessoas que liquidam até realmente chegar à sua vítima.

Porém, antes que alguém pudesse concordar ou discordar da opinião de Hermione, as portas da enfermaria se abriram novamente e seus pais entraram, Gina observou sua mãe caminhar até Harry e o agarrar em um abraço apertado.

—Dumbledore nos contou como você salvou Rony com o bezoar. - Gina se inclinou para o lado, dando espaço para sua mãe soluçar contra o ombro de Harry. - Ah, Harry, o que podemos dizer? Você salvou Gina... salvou Arthur... agora salvou Rony...

—Não precisa... eu não... - Harry murmurou sem jeito. Gina se levantou da cadeira para deixar que sua mãe se sentasse e ficou ao lado de Harry que parecia aliviado por ter saído do abraço sufocante.

—Parece que metade da nossa família lhe deve a vida, agora que paro para pensar. - seu pai disse com a voz embargada. - Bem, só o que posso dizer é que foi um dia de sorte para os Weasley quando Rony resolveu sentar no seu compartimento no Expresso de Hogwarts,

Gina observou Harry abaixar a cabeça meio envergonhado, ela envolveu o seu braço no dele e deitou a cabeça contra seu ombro. Ele odiava atenção, era um fato, mas ela não podia deixar de concordar com seu pai. Havia sido um dia de sorte quando Harry escolheu eles. 

Madame Pomfrey avisou sobre o número de visitantes e Harry rapidamente se prontificou para sair.

—Te vejo mais tarde. - ele sussurrou e beijou sua bochecha. Gina assentiu e o observou sair com Hermione e Hagrid, então se voltou para sua família, sua mãe ocupava o mesmo lugar que Hermione estava alguns segundos antes. 

—Oh meu doce menino. - sua mãe sussurrou passando a mão pelo cabelo de Rony. 

Gina cruzou os braços e se virou para seu pai, ele passou o braço ao redor do ombro dela e beijou ternamente seu cabelo. 

Ela ficou por mais um tempo até seus pais decidirem que estava na hora dela subir. Gina não protestou, seu corpo estava implorando pela sua cama quente e uma boa noite de sono. Harry não estava na sala comunal quando ela chegou e apenas o viu na manhã seguinte quando ele revelou que McLaggen seria o goleiro substituto, Gina soltou um longo gemido de desespero sabendo o que teria que aturar. 

Com a proximidade do jogo contra a Lufa-Lufa os treinos se tornaram ainda mais intensos, McLaggen se tornou mais irritante e Harry se tornou mais evasivo. Gina sentiu seu distanciamento, algo que ele fazia quando estava pensando demais em algo, ela sabia que deveria intervir antes que ele ficasse obcecado. Por isso, pediu que ele ficasse no vestiário depois do treino, Harry não negou isso a ela, embora parecesse meio tentado em sair dali. 

—Harry. - Gina o chamou, ele desviou o olhar da porta e a encarou. - Qual o problema?

—Nada. Por que está perguntando?

—Porque você é meu namorado e eu sei muito bem quando algo está errado. Agora me diga qual o problema. O que está te deixando tão nervoso?

—Eu não estou nervoso. - Harry disse cruzando os braços. 

—Ok. Então isso significa que você não se importaria em passar o resto da noite na biblioteca comigo, não é? - ela se aproximou dele lentamente e abriu ainda mais o sorriso em seu rosto, tentando persuadi-lo a ficar com ela. 

—A noite toda? 

—Tenho vários deveres para terminar e quem sabe, se formos rápidos o suficiente, poderíamos procurar um local mais calmo para nós dois. - Gina jogou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, Harry sorriu para ela.

—Isso é uma promessa?

—Apenas se você me contar o que está acontecendo. 

—Você não vai me deixar em paz até eu falar, não é? 

—Não aja como se não me conhecesse. - ela murmurou empurrando o dedo contra o peitoral dele. - Seja lá qual for o problema, eu estarei aqui para te ouvir. 

—Não quero encher você com as minhas preocupações. - ele falou, seus dedos brincando com as mechas do cabelo dela.

—Você sabe muito bem que eu não me importo. - Gina se afastou para que pudesse olhar melhor o rosto dele. - Você pode conversar comigo sobre o que quiser, Harry. Eu só não quero que você se feche e me deixe de lado. 

Harry acariciou o rosto dela e segurou seu queixo, Gina fechou os olhos e esperou ele se aproximar, ele a beijou por alguns segundos antes de se afastar.

—Eu nunca vou te deixar de lado. - ele sussurrou contra a boca dela. - Eu nunca vou te deixar. 

Gina sorriu e agarrou o rosto dele trazendo sua boca para si. Quando se afastou, tratou de puxá-lo para um dos cantos escuros do vestiário, mesmo que o treino tivesse acabado, ainda havia uma pequena chance de alguém voltar e pegá-los ali. Harry a beijou e a ergueu pelas coxas, Gina envolveu as pernas na cintura dele e soltou gemido se sentiu pressionado contra ele, Harry a empurrou contra a parede, prendendo-a. 

Ela soltou um suspiro quando as mãos dele subiram por debaixo de sua blusa, seus dedos ásperos contra a pele dela transmitiam arrepios por todo seu corpo. A boca de Harry se afastou da dela descendo pelo seu pescoço até seu colo, ele beijou seus seios sobre a camisa antes de voltar para seu pescoço, Gina respirou fundo e então puxou a própria camisa por cima da cabeça, jogou-a no chão sem se importar, Harry a encarou surpreso. Gina umedeceu os lábios e sorriu, segurou a cabeça dele e a levou até seus seios, Harry beijou a pele desnuda e então, tomado por uma coragem momentânea, empurrou o sutiã para baixo e tomou seu seio com a boca. Gina gemeu profundamente, estava querendo senti-lo há tanto tempo que agora parecia um sonho. 

Harry era gentil e atencioso, seus toques eram cuidadosos, mas não deixavam de ser deliciosos. Ele parecia saber exatamente o que fazer para tirar o ar dela, embora atualmente Gina estivesse sentindo como se não houvesse ar suficiente no mundo. 

—Harry. - ela sussurrou sem fôlego, se inclinou para frente, pressionando-se contra ele. Harry se afastou do seio esquerdo e se voltou para o direito, Gina soltou outro gemido afundando as unhas nas costas dele e jogando a cabeça para trás. Qualquer pensamento em sua mente havia se transformado em poeira, tudo o que sabia era que Harry pressionando contra ela, era a melhor sensação do mundo.

•••

—Quer devolver o bastão dele e voltar às balizas?! - Harry gritou para McLaggen enquanto voava em sua direção. Gina piscou e um segundo depois Harry estava caindo em alta velocidade, ela gritou junto com a multidão, Coote e Peakes o pegaram no ar e voaram com ele até o chão. Ela impulsionou sua vassoura e desmontou em um salto alguns passos dele com o resto do time, Madame Pomfrey já se aproximava deles trazendo uma maca, professora McGonagall logo atrás arrastando sua saia acima da grama, Harry foi deitado cuidadosamente na maca enquanto a enfermeira lançava feitiços atrás de feitiço, Gina prensou os lábios enquanto observava o sangue manchado na roupa de Harry.

Madame Pomfrey acenou para Madame Hooch e rapidamente conduziu Harry para fora do campo. O estádio se tornou estranhamente silencioso enquanto McGonagall e Madame Hooch conversavam entre sussurros. 

—Vocês têm condições de terminar? - Madame Hooch indagou, Gina demorou alguns segundos para perceber que a pergunta era direcionada a ela. 

Gina se virou para seu time, todos lhe encaravam com expectativa, ela suspirou e decidiu ser sincera.

—Eu não acho que podemos ganhar o jogo. Mas não devemos desistir.

—Vamos dar o nosso melhor, Gina. - Demelza afirmou e todos concordaram. Ela olhou para McLaggen que teve a decência de parecer envergonhado, lidaria com ele mais tarde. 

Madame Hooch apitou e a partida iniciou novamente. Gina respirou fundo e subiu.

Obviamente, eles perderam, mas não foi por falta de esforço. Estar em duas posições e gritar com McLaggen era estressante. Gina não se importou com as vaias enquanto saia do campo acompanhada pelo time, ela trocou de roupa e saiu do vestiário direto para a enfermaria, mesmo sabendo que Harry provavelmente ainda estaria inconsciente, ela apenas desejava vê-lo. Hermione a acompanhou enquanto corria pelo castelo, Madame Pomfrey cuidava de Harry quando elas entraram na enfermaria.

—Sem visitas. - a enfermeira avisou.

—Apenas preciso ver se ele está bem. - Gina disse enquanto avançava em direção a cama de Harry, que era ao lado da de Rony. Ela olhou para seu irmão que acenou, dizendo em silêncio que Harry estava bem. 

—Potter ficará bem assim que descansar. Ele fraturou a cabeça, mas já está melhor. Aconselho que voltem amanhã. - Madame Pomfrey lançou um olhar sério para elas. Hermione a puxou para fora da sala e Gina se lamentou por não ter conseguido ver Harry. 

—Amanhã nós voltamos. - Hermione prometeu enquanto elas voltavam para a torre da Grifinória. Assim que Gina passou pela abertura foi atacada pelo seu time e vários outros colegas que queriam saber como estava Harry. Ela tentou acalmar a todos da melhor maneira possível e quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar deles, estava esgotada. Se arrastou até seu quarto, desejando sua cama e com sorte um pouco de paz, porém ela havia esquecido com quem compartilhava seu dormitório. Cinco anos e Gina ainda não havia se acostumado com a cantoria noturna de ABBA. Amélia cantava em sua cama enquanto fazia as unhas dos pés, o cheiro forte do esmalte tomava conta do quarto.

—Oh I wanna live my life. - Eliza cantou parecendo mais feliz do que o de costume. 

—Como está Harry? - Amélia indagou erguendo a varinha para abaixar o som do toca-disco trouxa. Gina ainda tinha suas dúvidas sobre como ela havia conseguido contrabandear o aparelho para dentro de Hogwarts. 

—Bem. Madame Pomfrey não me deixou vê-lo hoje. 

—Mas ele está bem e é isso que importa. - Eliza disse dando a ela um sorriso de encorajamento. Gina franziu a testa um tanto confusa, Eliza não era capaz de distribuir sorrisos à toa.

—O que deu em você? Por que está tão feliz? Acabamos de perder um jogo, geralmente você estaria irritada.

—É! Eu percebi isso! - Amélia saltou na cama apontando para Eliza como se tivesse acabado de descobrir um novo planeta. - Ela está toda feliz desde que acordou. Distribuindo sorrisos e sendo positiva.

—E eu não posso ser positiva?

—Você não é positiva, Eliza. - Gina cruzou os braços e encarou a amiga. - Você é a pessoa que briga com os pássaros por cantarem muito cedo. O que deu em você?

—Nada. - Eliza deu de ombros e se virou em direção a sua cama. Gina trocou um olhar com Amélia de estranheza.

—Porque sinto que isso tem algo haver com Dino. - ela murmurou, Eliza se voltou para ela com os olhos esbugalhados. Gina demorou apenas um segundo para perceber, mas foi Amélia quem berrou a afirmação.

—Ai meu Deus, você dormiu com ele! 

Eliza cruzou o quarto em passos largos e saltou sobre Amélia colocando a mão sobre a boca da garota, derrubando-a na cama no processo. Gina gargalhou alto enquanto se aproximava e se jogava ao lado delas.

—Fale baixo, sua vaca. - Eliza disse sem tirar a mão da boca dela. 

—Quando isso aconteceu? - Gina indagou sem conseguir se conter. Eliza saiu de cima de Amélia e se deitou na cama. As três encaram o teto do dossel, o tecido vermelho enrugado e os fios dourados.

—Ontem. - Eliza disse com emoção em sua voz, Gina não podia vê-la, mas tinha certeza que ela estava sorrindo. - Ele me levou à torre de astronomia depois do jantar. Havia uma toalha com alguns lanches e velas… foi romântico.

Gina suspirou encantada. Dino sabia ser romântico, era quase um dom para ele.

—Então vocês dois…? - Amélia não precisou completar a frase, Eliza assentiu com tanta ferocidade que Gina sentiu o colchão tremer. - E como foi?

—Diferente. Não foi ruim, foi bom para mim. 

Elas ficaram em silêncio. Quando era mais nova, Gina sempre imaginou que sua primeira vez seria em um lugar calmo e tranquilo, sem pressa alguma, seria apenas eles dois, iria ser mágico com flores, velas e tudo que fosse romântico. Mas agora ela não se importava onde seria, a questão era com quem seria. Tinha que ser com Harry, ela não queria mais ninguém. 

—Isso é tão terrível. Vocês duas tem namorados e eu não tenho nada. - Amélia resmungou batendo os punhos contra o colchão. 

—Por opção, né? Porque tem vários garotos atrás de você. - Eliza disse.

—Mas nenhum deles tem o que eu quero. 

—E que no caso seria?

—Você sabe exatamente o que eu quero. - Amélia murmurou, então subitamente sentou na cama e olhou para Gina. - Isso me lembra, como o Harry é?

—O quê? Como assim?

—Não banque a boba, Weasley. Harry beija bem?

—Se não beijasse, eu não estaria com ele. 

—Vocês já avançaram? - Eliza indagou se apoiando com o cotovelo para encará-la. - O quanto vocês avançaram?

—Eu não vou falar sobre a minha vida íntima com vocês. 

—Eu falei da minha, agora é sua vez. Você já o viu sem camisa? Vocês já foram além dos beijos?

—Como ele é? Musculoso? Ele não parece ser muito musculoso, embora algumas vezes a roupa não revele muito. - Amélia murmurou batendo o indicador contra o queixo. 

—Ele é bem gostoso. Isso é um fato. - Eliza disse. - Mas a questão é, Gina, ele já te pegou de jeito?

Gina se levantou da cama sentindo as bochechas queimarem. 

—Eu não estou falando disso com vocês! - ela exclamou enquanto corria para o banheiro. Os resmungos de suas amigas foram abafados pela porta, Gina se afastou da madeira e caminhou até o espelho, retirou a blusa e observou a mancha vermelha em sua clavícula, um lembrete da noite anterior quando puxou Harry para o armário de vassouras. 

—You're a love machine. Oh, you make me dizzy! - ABBA ecoou pelo quarto enquanto Eliza e Amélia gritavam a canção. Gina colocou a mão sobre o colar que Harry lhe deu, apertou o pingente entre os dedos e sorriu. 

•••

Harry e Rony só foram liberados segunda-feira pela manhã. Gina estava com Hermione quando eles saíram da enfermaria, ela não havia dito nada a Lilá, embora tivesse sido questionada sobre isso, mas Rony não perguntou sobre sua pseudo-namorada, então Gina não viu problema em ocultar esse fato. O que acabou sendo a solução de toda situação, Lilá estava tão irritada por Rony não ter ido procurá-la que havia passado dois dias o ignorando, mas ela voltou e Gina sentiu que seu pequeno milagre tinha acabado.

Era domingo à noite e Lilá não havia dado o ar de graça, Rony não reclamou, tendo tantos deveres e trabalhos, Lilá estava em último lugar na sua lista de prioridade, mas Gina podia ver como seu irmão estava mais feliz longe da garota, até havia parado de implicar com ela e Harry, seu foco era Hermione e a recente aproximação deles.

—Como são fofinhos. - ela sussurrou quando apoiou o queixo no ombro de Harry. Hermione e Rony discutiam sobre algo relacionado ao dever, eles pareciam confortáveis com a proximidade, ombros colados e mãos se tocando. 

—Sim, sim. - Harry resmungou sem dar muita importância, sua atenção estava voltada para o livro de poções, seu fiel escudeiro desde o início do ano. Gina revirou os olhos e voltou a sua posição original, deitada no sofá de frente para a lareira, relendo sua redação de feitiços.

—Você não vai achar nada aí. - Hermione disse com firmeza. Gina não tirou seus olhos do pergaminho, mas pode ouvir Harry suspirar.

—Não começa, Hermione. Se não fosse o Príncipe, Rony não estaria sentado aqui agora.

—Estaria, se você tivesse prestado atenção ao Snape no primeiro ano. - Hermione retrucou. Harry ignorou-a. - Estou dizendo que esse Príncipe idiota não vai ajudar você, Harry! Só tem uma maneira de forçar alguém a fazer o que a gente quer, é a Maldição Imperius, que é ilegal...

—É, eu sei, obrigado. - Harry disse sem tirar os olhos do livro. - É por isso que estou procurando alguma coisa diferente. Dumbledore diz que o Veritaserum não resolve, mas talvez haja outra coisa, uma poção ou um feitiço…

—Você está abordando o problema pelo ângulo errado. Dumbledore diz que somente você pode obter a lembrança. Isto deve significar que você pode persuadir Slughorn enquanto as outras pessoas não. Não é uma questão de dar a ele uma poção, pois qualquer um poderia fazer isso...

—Como é que se escreve “beligerante”? - Rony perguntou, sacudindo com força sua pena sem tirar os olhos do seu pergaminho. - Não pode ser B-U-M. E essa palavra por acaso existe?

—O que faz uma guerra. - Gina respondeu virando o corpo de barriga para cima. 

—Não é "bum" e “augúrio” também não começa com O-R-G. - Hermione disse quando tomou o trabalho das mãos de Rony. - Que tipo de pena você está usando?

—Uma das Penas Autorrevisoras de Fred e Jorge... mas acho que o feitiço deve estar enfraquecendo…

Gina se sentou no sofá e se arrastou até a outra ponta para ler o trabalho de Rony por cima do ombro de Hermione.

—Acho que você deveria pedir seu dinheiro de volta, Rony. - ela comentou trocando um sorriso com Hermione.

—Acho uma ótima opção, porque o trabalho era descrever como enfrentaremos dementadores e não “cava-charcos”, e também não me lembro de você ter mudado seu nome para “Roonil Wazlib”.

—Ah, não! - Rony exclamou, olhando horrorizado para o pergaminho. - Não me diga que vou ter de escrever tudo de novo!

—Não esquenta, a gente pode dar um jeito. - Hermione disse, trazendo o trabalho para mais perto e tirando a varinha. Gina a cutucou na bochecha e ganhou um olhar de soslaio. 

—O que amor não faz. - ela sussurrou e riu quando sentiu a mão dela bater contra seu braço.

—Eu amo você, Hermione. - Rony disse, recostando-se na poltrona e esfregando os olhos, cansado. Hermione ajeitou a postura parecendo mais vibrante com o elogio e então disse. 

—Não deixe a Lilá ouvir você dizendo isso.

—Não deixarei. - Rony falou, cobrindo a boca com as mãos. - Ou talvez deixe... aí ela me dá o fora...

—Por que você não dá o fora nela, se quer terminar? - Harry indagou ao mesmo tempo que ela sussurrava. 

—Covarde. 

—Você nunca terminou com ninguém, não é? - Rony inclinou a cabeça e encarou Harry. - Você e Cho simplesmente...

—Meio que nos afastamos, sei. - Harry falou balançando a mão. Gina voltou a se deitar no sofá, passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Harry e deitou a cabeça contra o ombro dele, seu cabelo quase tocando o chão. Ele virou o rosto e beijou a ponta do nariz dela, arrancando-lhe um sorriso.

—Eu gostaria que isso acontecesse comigo e a Lilá. - Rony disse sombriamente, enquanto observava Hermione. Gina observou como o rosto de seu irmão parecia mais suave, era quase possível ver as emoções em seus olhos. - Mas quanto mais insinuo que quero terminar, mais ela se agarra em mim. É como se eu estivesse namorando a lula-gigante.

—Lilá é só uma garotinha carente. E você está brincando com ela. - Gina falou, séria.

—Eu não estou!

—Ronald, meias-palavras e atos falsos, são o pior tipo de tratamento. Mesmo que eu não goste dela, ainda acho que você deveria terminar com ela da maneira mais humana possível. Você tem que ser direto, sem enrolação ou historinhas. 

—Então termine com ela por mim, você já fez isso tantas vezes. 

—Primeiro, não seja covarde, Ronald. Foi você quem entrou nesse relacionamento, então é você quem deve sair e além do mais, duvido que Lilá acreditará em mim depois da nossa briga. - Gina franziu o nariz ao lembrar do incidente que virou um fofoca antes do jantar, balançou a cabeça e ergueu dois dedos. - Segundo, eu não terminei tantas vezes. Apenas duas… ou três, ainda não tenho certeza. Mas o fato é que terminar com alguém nem sempre é fácil, mas também não podemos enrolar para sempre ou os dois ficaram infelizes. 

—Como você terminou com Dino? - Rony indagou. 

—Paramos de nos falar em agosto e terminamos de vez em setembro, chegamos a um acordo de que não estávamos dando certo. - Gina deu de ombros, Harry segurou a mão dela e acariciou suavemente o dorso. 

—Espera aí. - Hermione ergueu a cabeça do pergaminho e olhou para ela. - Se você terminou com Dino em setembro, com quem você estava se encontrando durante aqueles meses?

Gina prensou os lábios pensando em uma boa resposta. Harry apertou a mão dela com um pouco mais de força, seu rosto estava esquentando tanto que Gina o sentiu contra si. Não foi preciso dizer nada para Hermione chegar a uma conclusão, os olhos esbugalhados e o sorriso maníaco foram sua resposta.

—Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos de verdade? - Hermione indagou. Rony os encarou com os olhos semicerrados.

Gina escondeu o rosto contra o pescoço de Harry enquanto ele dizia.

—Desde agosto.

—Eu sabia! - Hermione exclamou. 

—Qual é! - Rony gemeu em desgosto. 

—Por que não me contou, Gina?

—Porque não sabíamos ao certo o que exatamente está acontecendo entre a gente. - Gina explicou a Hermione, enquanto se afastava de Harry e se sentava no sofá. - O natal já foi aquele estardalhaço, se tivéssemos contado antes teria sido muito pior. 

—Eu não acredito que você precisou de meses para perceber que gostava da minha irmã. - Rony lançou um olhar meio divertido, meio irritado a Harry. 

—Não. Eu precisei de apenas um dia para perceber que gosta dela, foi sua irmã que demorou meses para aceitar namorar comigo de verdade. - Harry justificou, Gina bateu no braço dele lhe arrancando uma exclamação de dor misturada com uma risada.

—Eu não precisei de meses, seu idiota. Apenas queria que as fofocas se acalmassem. - ela murmurou. Harry olhou para ela com aquele sorriso que fez seu coração bater mais forte. 

—Vocês esconderam isso por meses e eu não percebi, como isso é possível? - Hermione a encarou em choque. - Como seus pais não perceberam?

—Eu não sei. Havia dias que eu me perguntava se alguém sabia e não falava nada, porque era impossível ninguém ter percebido. - Gina cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça. - É fácil esconder isso quando todos estavam cegos. 

Hermione bufou indignada e voltou sua atenção para a tarefa de Rony. Gina olhou para seu irmão, ele parecia pensativo, mas não estava irritado, o que era uma vantagem.

—Porque você não vai dormir, já está tarde. - Harry sugeriu quando ela bocejou alto. Gina pensou em discordar, mas eles não teriam tempo a sós naquela noite. 

—Acho que já deu para mim. - Gina se levantou do sofá e recolheu seus matérias, então se inclinou e beijou Harry. - Boa noite.

—Boa noite. - ele sussurrou sorrindo. Ela se afastou e caminhou em direção às escadas ouvindo os resmungos de Rony sobre ser o irmão esquecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler.


End file.
